


Well I'll be Damned

by Greeneyes84



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: New Moon AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyes84/pseuds/Greeneyes84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NM-AU. Edward is gone and Bella learns about a family secret and herself. Rated M for language, violence and adult content. Only read if over 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Well I'll be Damned

 

"I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party too" Eclipse.

Chapter 1-Visitor

"Damn stupid Mike Newton" I muttered as I drove home from school. Ever since he had gotten sick at the movies that he, Jake and I had attended he had been avoiding me and I couldn't have been happier but it ended today; my own personal lap dog was back in full force and asking me out. I fought the urge to pound my steering wheel in my anger as I remembered what happened today.

"YO BELLA" Mike screamed at me from across the quad as I was on my way to my truck.

"Great" I thought

And here I thought that he had finally forgotten his infatuation with me after he avoided me the past week or so. Wasn't in the cards I'm afraid.

I rolled my eyes and then plastered a fake smile on my face as I turned around to see Mike jogging over to me and I was just waiting for his tongue to start hanging out. I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the ridiculous thought. Mike finally made it over to me and he was smiling in a way I'm sure some girls (ie. Jessica Stanley) found sexy but I just thought it made him look just a little bit psychotic or possibly constipated.

"Hey Mike what's up?" I asked

"Not much, I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to chat in a while I've been really busy" he lied and I made a mental eye roll knowing full well he was embarrassed about getting sick in front of me.

"Oh umm, that's fine, I've been busy too" I replied trying to convey that I still was.

"That's cool. Well I was just wondering if you were busy tonight. I was thinking we could go grab a bite to eat at that new pizza joint that opened up"

"OH NO!" just what I feared and I couldn't bear to see the hurt in eyes when I had to turn him down but my I just didn't feel that way about Mike; I mean he was a good buddy and while I knew logically it would be wise to move on with him, I couldn't. My heart belonged to him, if he didn't want it, it would always belong to him. How foolish was it that even though my heart was shattered I still longed for him. I missed him so much; I missed the coolness of his skin against mine, the taste of his kiss upon my lips and the way he just knew me even if he couldn't read my mind. I knew all along I wasn't good enough for him, he was an angel, a dark angel but an angel nonetheless and I was a worthless mortal.

"Oh Mike I can't. Jacob has been really sick with Mono since we went to the movies so I'm going down after school to watch over him while his dad goes to see a sick relative" I lied.

Truth was I hadn't seen Jake since the movies. Billy stated that he had a really bad case of Mono and was highly contagious so I couldn't go down there. I googled it and it said that the symptoms only lasted about 10 days in a healthy person and it has been about two weeks and I knew my best friend was really healthy. He had this incredible growth spurt and muscles galore, why wouldn't he be healthy. I missed him terribly; it was selfish really but I needed him to keep me together and lately the hole in my chest was getting bigger and bigger. I needed Jacob, as bad as that maybe.

I expected Mike to give me the usual "It's okay Bella, maybe some other time". Nope instead Mike got a hard look on his face and spat "Are you and that Jacob boy an item now?" and I shook my head not missing how he emphasized the word Boy.

"Well what's the problem then?" I started to sputter that I just was not in the mood to date anyone, but he interrupted me by saying "Jesus Bella, when the hell are you gonna wake the fuck up and realize that Cullen is gone?He left you Bella and he's not coming back. Get over it"

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and without a word I flew to my truck with Mike shouting apologies.

Why the hell did he have to bring him up? Didn't anyone understand how much I was hurting without them, without him? They were the only ones who understood me; I missed them all so much, even Rosalie, that's how far gone I was and I had no one now, the only person who I even felt remotely comfortable with seemed to be avoiding me.

I managed to calm down and wiped the tears from my eyes as I drove my ancient truck towards home. I debated on driving to LaPush just to check on Jake but thought better of it and drove home. Charlie mentioned being home a bit late tonight and that he would grab something from the diner so I figured I'd make myself a salad and then sit down and try to read a book, truth be told, I needed a night to think.

I already had the stomach flu but lately I had been feeling for lack of a better word; Weird. Not sure what was wrong; it was like my body was charged with static, I felt that if I concentrated enough I could see the electricity coming from my fingers. My mind again went to all the times I felt the buzz of electricity between him and I or how when I wanted to cook or when I would read he was always there. He would sit in the kitchen chair and watch me and then he would wrap a blanket around me to protect me from his icy skin and then wrap me in his arms while I read, sometimes he read to me.

"No stop it Bella, you know what will happen" I thought to myself as I fought the tears that threatened to fall. I couldn't think his name; if I did the pain came back ten times worse and left me gasping for air as I tried to hold myself together and passing out while driving wasn't a good idea.

I tuned down my street and saw that Charlie's police cruiser was home as well as a black Cadillac. It was so odd for Charlie never had visitors except for Billy, Jacob and Harry and I knew neither of them owned a car like that.

I parked my truck and made my way towards the door but not before I took a closer look at the Cadillac. It was sleek, black and what Jake would call a "sexy car". I agreed completely. It was then that I noticed the red leather seats with the black blankets with stars over them and then I saw it; the pentagram hanging from the mirror. I ran to the door tripping up a bit in my haste and practically tore the door off the hinges trying to get in. I gasped as I saw the familiar figure standing in the living room with my father, they looked like they were in the middle of an argument but I ignored it, and then both of them sensing my appearance turned towards me and I vaulted towards the visitor shouting  
"AUNT DORA!"

 

Okay so what did you think? Should I continue? Let me know. In the mean time I'll try to get the other ones updated. I have no schedule but now that my wedding is finally over I can concentrate on this a bit more.

Thanks for reading

 

Greeneyes84


	2. Aunt Dora

Wow I’m overwhelmed by the amount of people who added this to their favs and are following it after just one chapter. Thanks so much!

Okay so here’s chapter 2, I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter so here it is. SM owns these characters, not me, however I do own Dora (Pandora) and a few others and the nick name is in no way, shape or form affiliated with Dora the Explorer. Thought I should get that out there.

See ya at the bottom

 

Chapter 2- Aunt Dora

My aunt Dora was my mother’s estranged sister. Her actual name was Pandora; apparently my grandmother was into Roman names. She was Renee’s older sister but by how much I wasn’t sure, she never looked a day older than 30 but her eyes it seemed were filled with wisdom. I would ask Renee why she never came around often to which my mom would tell me she didn’t know. I bought that for a long time until I came home once while still living in Phoenix to find both of them in a very heated argument and my aunt walked out with a hurt expression on her face and kissed my forehead. I was 12 and I haven’t seen her since. I always felt close to her even if I only saw her once a decade I would feel closer to her than anyone else. Maybe that was why I took to Esme… wince… so easily; she reminded me a lot of Dora.

She hated the nickname especially after that annoying little kid’s show of the same name came on but truth be told I was the only one allowed to call her that. She was completely into the “craft” as she once had told me and Renee scoffed at her calling it a foolish bunch of hokum. I usually shook my head and the phrase “Pot calling the kettle black” came to mind.

Renee was as flighty as they get but when I told her about a book I found at the library all about Wicca, she paled and told me to take it back, that kinda of stuff was not allowed in her house. I was very upset; Aunt Dora had told me lovely tales of female warriors with magical powers and of lands that were cloaked in magic. I would listen to these stories with rapt attention that no small child should be able to give but she captivated me and always whispered that anyone can do magic if they believed in it, that it existed in all of us but there were those that were very special who just had it naturally. And as always my Mom would screw it up. I swear she had super human hearing. She would stop the story right there and remind my aunt that it was getting late. It was her polite way of saying

“GET OUT!!”

I never understood what the problem was and honesty my life has felt a little empty without my aunt. Well more empty.

“There she is!” my aunt squealed.

“Oh Isa, you are even more beautiful than I could ever have imagined” she cooed in her thick Irish accent and I blushed with embarrassment.

“Aunt Dora, I missed you so much. Where have you been?” I asked as I hugged her tightly.

The name Isa was not lost on me but I let it go, she was the only one who was allowed to call me that. She always told me that would be my name in Gaelic. Apparently Renee’s ancestors were Irish, going by the name O’Quinn and my aunt devoted her life to magic and our family history. Renee couldn’t be bothered and when I had to do a project on our family Renee told me to call Charlie and get the measly little bit that existed on the Swans but her side of the family had no information. She said she didn’t know it but I think she was hiding it. I tried to find out on my own but I could never find any information. It was like the other side of my family didn’t exist and the only person who might have known hadn’t been around or welcomed from what I could tell. I didn’t even have a number to which to call her.

“Oh you know me, I’ve been around” I’m afraid I can’t stay long but I was hoping that we could talk” she said and Charlie who I had forgot was there piped up

“Pandora” it was only one word but it held a warning and I glared at my father’s rudeness.

“Now Charlie, I was kind enough to come to ya first and tell ya my reason for comin here and you knew long ago that this might be a possibility, so please don’t be rude” Dora scolded him like a child while I glared at my father, why was he acting this way?

I know he didn’t know my aunt that well, Renee’s fault, but I felt that there was more to this story.

“Isa sweet heart, I know you have spring break coming up and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me for a few weeks, I already took the liberty of checking with the school because you will be missing a few days or so and your principal thought it would do you a world of good. I heard what happened and I’m so sorry little lass but let me assure you that everything will be alright” she cooed and wiped my tears away.

She wanted me to go with her, could I do that? Did I want to?

There was only one answer; Duh!!

“Oh Aunt Dora, I don’t know” I said in apprehension.

I did want to go; badly but what about Charlie and Jake, and then there was Renee; she would have a fit if she found out about this.

“Don’t worry about it lassie, it’ll be fine and you’ll have so much fun. There is so much I need to tell you, so why don’t you go on and pack a few things and then we can be on our way” she said while pushing me towards the stairs.

“Pandora I told you it was not happening” Charlie bellowed and I was feeling weird again.

The hurt I had been feeling from the hole in my chest was getting stronger and the pictures on the wall were shaking a bit. Was I causing that? Nah just my imagination.

“Isa, darling calm down and go upstairs to pack” my aunt said and I saw my father go to the phone.

Who the hell would he be calling?

Renee for sure but it’s not like she could stop me from all the way in Florida. I was on my way up the stairs again trying to ignore the pictures shaking and the feeling that I was the cause of it when I heard Charlie on the phone.

“Good evening Phil may I speak to Renee please? Hey Renee, yes everything is fine; well mostly. Yes Renee I understand but… yes I know, okay can you… she’s fine…it’s your sister. She’s here. You know why”.

With that he hung up and came back out. He shook his head at me and I glared at him again. I was 18, he can’t keep me here, and going on a trip would be a good thing. I needed to get out of Forks for a while, to take my mind off him, off them. I started to make my way up the stairs again when the room was illuminated by a bright light and once it faded all I could do was gasp.

 

There standing in the middle of the living room was my mom. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Clearly the last few months have made me crazy; yeah that’s it, I finally lost my damn mind, I mean that’s the only explanation to as why my mother was here when she should be on a plane.

I opened my eyes and she was still here and was coming towards me. I hugged her fiercely, I hadn’t seen her since I went nuts and tore my room apart when she came to bring me back to Phoenix. I felt bad for that now. She hugged me quickly and then I watched as her face hardened as she stomped over to my aunt wagging her finger and saying something in a language I didn’t know but could vaguely understand. They talked so fast I only picked up words like: “Pandora, how could you, told you years ago, it’s not happening, relationship, things have already started, can’t stop this, and forbid it”

Both of them were yelling at each other and my dad was just shaking his head and kept mumbling something about how he should have stayed home that night. That funny feeling came back and as the pictures on the walls shook harder I screamed

“THAT’S ENOUGH!! ALL OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!”

Then my aunt spoke in English and said

“Isa, sweetheart just calm down okay. Renee, that’s enough. Now Isa is coming with me and that’s final”

“Her name is Isabella, not Isa and she is not coming with you. We decided when she was born that it would end with us. End of discussion” Renee yelled.

My aunt got this creepy look in her eyes that I found oddly intriguing and she clapped her hands causing the house to shake and some unknown wind was blowing around.

“Renee don’t make me do it” Dora said calmly.

My mother just glared at her but I could see her faltering

“Pandora, I forbid it. Bella is my daughter and I will not have you put her life in danger” Renee said strongly.

“Renee, n’er ye be telling me what to do. Ye leaves me with no choice lassie” Pandora said.

“Pandy no!!” Renee screamed

I was so confused. What the Hell was going on?

“As the High Priestess of Danu and all those under her majesty, I Pandora O’Quinn order ye, Renee O’Quinn to do right by Danu who you have sworn allegiance, to protect this realm and keep the balance. What be yer choice?” Pandora said softly but with authority.

“Who or what the hell was a Danu? “ I thought but listened intently and completely enthralled by my aunt.

She reminded me of a great warrior queen, the ones she told me about as a child. I could envision her riding a horse and brandishing a sword as she led her troops to battle, she would be revered by all but would rule with a fair but iron fist. Okay so I was officially losing my mind, seeing as I envisioned this my aunt seemed to take on that image before my eyes and I shook my head and the image disappeared but I saw my aunt smile.

“Pandy, please don’t make me do this, you know my reasons” Renee pleaded.

“Aye, I do, but ye knows just as well as I that there was no choice in the matter the minute she was born” Pandora said.

Her skirts will still flying around and I was completely enthralled with the movement; the air was charged with so much energy and I felt the urge to join in. I watched as Renee shook her head and then sighed heavily and said softly

“Yes my priestess” she said and then turned to me and spoke so softly with tears in her eyes that my heart ached for her, I was upset with her for not letting me be with my aunt and even more so for keeping something from me.

“Bella I love you and I’m afraid I haven’t been completely honest with you. Bella sweetheart, umm… how can I say this? Your aunt and I are witches. I won’t go into too much detail, I’ll let Pandora do that, but know that I never wanted this for you but it seems that it was destined to happen. I love ya honey so go with your aunt and call me when you have the whole story”

I was floored, witches. First vampires now this, what’s next? Frigging werewolves and fairies? I needed to sit down. Wait was I witch?

“Renee, you can’t be serious, we decided that when she was born that this wouldn’t happen” Charlie bellowed.

“I have no choice Charlie, it was a possibility and you know I can’t go back on my oath to the goddess” Renee told him.

“Oath, schmoth, I forbid my daughter from going anywhere near there, she could be hurt” my father yelled but I could see the fight going out of him.

“Aye she could be but highly unlikely and you took the oath as well Charles when ye married me sister and ye can`t renege it so what say you? Don’t have me give the order Charlie” Pandora scolded him.

“CHRIST!” he bellowed.

“Fine, but I don`t like this and mark my words Pandora, if anything happens to her, I will… well I’ll figure out something” he huffed; I’ve never seen my father so angry. What oath, were both my parents witches?

“Ye have my word that our little Isa will be safe and sound”

My aunt cooed and I watched as my mother faded into the light again softly whispering to be safe and Charlie grabbed a beer from the fridge and chugged it all. Did all that really happen? I was waiting to wake up but my aunt tapped my nose and laughed saying

“Git yer head out of the clouds lass and be off with ya, we’re burning daylight. Come on now, get a move on”

I giggled which was something I haven’t been able to do in a long time, and went to pack a bag while my aunt hollered that I won’t need much just to throw some things together. I was still pondering over everything that just happened and I still thought I was dreaming even as my father kissed me goodbye and I went and drove off with my aunt in her black Cadillac.

We drove for a while and I was enjoying the comfortable silence when my aunt piped up and said

“So I’m besting ya got some questions for me lass”

“Yeah, you could say that” I replied softly as I watched the greenery pass by us in a blur.

“Alright, well let’s get to it then”

What did you think? Should I keep going? Just in case anyone was wondering, Danu is the Celtic goddess of the earth so it goes with the whole pagan/wiccan thing of mother earth.

Okay I’m done, let me know what you think. Just want to say thanks to Jobeth (Oona4) and Gooseonline for pre-reading this for me. These ladies got some great stories so make sure to check em out.

Hoping to have chapter 3 up tomorrow, let me know what you think and I apologize for any errors, I beta this myself and it’s really hard to get the Irish accent to come off in writing.

Enough from me see ya next time!

Greeneyes84


	3. Explanations

Hey everyone, I’m back again with another one. I know I said I would get his out sooner but I real life kicked in. Anyways I just wanna thank all those who added this to their favs, or follow list and to those who reviewed. Means the world to me!

Enough of me, read on and remember SM owns this, not me and again I’m my own Beta so if ya don’t like my mistakes or content then stop reading!

 

Chapter 3- Explanations

“It all started back in 1434, in Ireland…” my aunt started her tale in the same voice she used to tell me stories in.

“Wait! Hold up, are you trying to tell me that you’re over 500 years old?” I asked while I tried to do the math in my head.

She laughed and replied “Goodness no, I’m old lass, but not that old, but I’ll get to that. Our family as you know were the O’Quinn’s and we were known throughout the land as the greatest of healers, and our magic was revered by all. I won’t go into extreme detail right now for I intend to tell you more of our family history over the next couple of weeks but know this Isa, our family are witches and you my dear are as well”

“I’m a…a… a what?” I stuttered.

“A witch my dear” she laughed.

“Okay I know Renee said she was, well you too, always knew that, but is Charlie?” I asked.

“Ha! He wishes, no lass your Da is not. Mortals are not supposed to know about us. Your mother, bless her, got terribly drunk one night just after dating Charlie and showed him exactly what she was. Poor dear was petrified but he loved yer mom so much he swore his allegiance to Danu who happens to be our goddess. Think of her as mother of all, Mother Nature if you will. He swore to uphold our secret as well and to protect your mom at all costs. As for the question about my age. Well last time I checked I was pushing 350, your mom is 300 years old” she said.

I’m sure my eyes were the size of saucers. She had to be shittin me. The only ones I knew who could live that long were them and those like them.

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Wait a second. Okay, let me get something straight here. Are your telling me that you and my mother are over 300 years old?” she nodded and smiled.

“And you, Renee and myself are witches?” again she nodded

“But Charlie isn’t” I knew I was repeating myself, but honestly, it was a lot to take in.

I had only come to terms with the fact that vampires were real and now I’m being told I’m a mythical creature. Again my aunt nodded with a smile on her face.

“Well I’ll be damned” I said causing my aunt to throw her head back and laugh; it was a full on belly laugh and just like that, the sky opened up and the sun came out for the first time in weeks it seemed; okay so first super witch power; control over the elements. Pandora put the top down and I let the sun warm my skin and as I looked towards the front of where we were driving I saw the biggest rainbow ever, it was beautiful and I suddenly wanted to kick myself for breaking my camera out of anger.

I hadn’t noticed we had picked up speed till the top went up and my aunt told me to hold on. I know I appeared confused but she just patted my leg and smiled and the next thing I knew was that we were flying through the air and that same bright light that my mother seemed to materialize from was engulfing the car. I was terrified and I closed my eyes, gripping the dashboard till my fingers went numb. All at once everything stopped and my aunt said

“It’s alright now lass, we’re here, Isa Hun, ye can open yer eyes now” she was chuckling at me and slowly I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me.

All around us were rolling hills as green as the grass, the sun shone so brightly here, wherever here was; and just up ahead on a dirt road lay a huge house, well more like a mansion or even a modern day castle. It was beautiful and I was compelled to get out of the car and run towards it. My aunt must have noticed my anticipation for she chuckled and said

“Tis a beauty of a place isn’t it?” and I nodded dazed as I looked around.

“Relax Isa; we’ll be there soon, just a few more minutes. I just have to make a call”

A call, for what?

I expected my aunt to haul out a cell phone, but instead she cleared her throat and bellowed

“Adrian O’Quinn, by Danu, if ye don’t git yer arse down here so help me I’ll shove me boot up there. I told ye we’d be back ere at this time now hurry on boy before I reddens yer arse”

Who the hell was Adrian?

I didn’t have to wonder long for just a few seconds later a boy about my age with red hair, and hazel colored eyes came running down from the castle as fast as he could although I didn’t notice a door opening or where he ran from, he just seemed to appear out of thin air.

“Sorry ma, I mean priestess, forgive me I was distracted” he said between breaths and bent to one knee.

“It’s alright son, and you don’t have to be so formal around this one, I knows everyone else is but I’ll be damned if I let’s ye do it’

“Sorry” he said again and then turned to me flashing me a smile and a wink.

“Who might you be lass?” he asked

“Adrian, I’d like for you to meet Isa, I mean Isabella Swan, Isa this is my son Adrian”

“Ye don’t say, about damn time I got to meet me own cousin and about damn time ye got here, we’ve been waiting forever for Ne Ne to git her head out of her arse” he laughed and I giggled nervously not even knowing I had a cousin let alone what to say to him, I mean my whole world had been turned upside down.

“Adrian, watch your mouth, and what ye say about yer aunt boy, ye maybe 150 years old, but yer still me son and don’t think I won’t redden yer arse” Dora scolded.

150 years old, what the fuck!! Was I like the youngest in our family? I watched as he blushed and muttered some apology. I liked him instantly, he seemed sweet and it was great to know that I wasn’t the only one in the family who blushed.

“Isa, sweetheart don’t mind Adrian, he’s as saucy as his da, now son could you kindly take ya cousin’s bags and open the door” she said and I was wondering what door she was talking about.

“Yes ma” he replied and grabbed my bag from the trunk and then he muttered something and an actual door appeared in front of us.

I stood there with my mouth open and heard my aunt and cousin chuckling at me as they pushed me towards it. What the hell were they laughing at me for; I mean a goddamn door just appeared out of nowhere. Oh yeah witches; second power: making stuff appear out of nowhere, and something tells me this won’t be the last surprise for me.

“Ah don’t worry lass, it’s just magic, something you’ll learn all about” Adrian explained.

“Umm… question. Where are we and why did we just walk through a door when a road led right to the castle?” I asked deeply confused and maybe just a little bit pissed off at all this frigging secrecy.

“Calm down little one, I promise to tell ya all ya need to know for now, the rest can wait. First off we’re in Ireland, well amongst the mountains for protection purposes.” My aunt explained.

Ireland, I just traveled across half the freaking world, holy crap!

“Wait a second, won’t anyone passing overhead in a helicopter or plane see this place, I mean it’s pretty hard to miss a big castle in the middle of nowhere” I asked and my cousin laughed again causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

“Isa you see it’s called magic, we put a spell on this place to keep it invisible to mortals” he explained to me.

“You keep saying mortals; do you mean to tell me that you guys are immortal?” I asked.

“Sort of, we can be killed but it’s very difficult and good luck trying to get to someone who can disappear in the blink of an eye or set fire to yer path or even better send you halfway around the world with a flick of yer wrist. So yeah in a way we are, we live for a very long time. I mean our great gran is still kickin and she’s almost 400 years old” he said and again I looked at him with my mouth hanging open.

I looked around for the first time and saw that were in a grand chamber of sorts, great tapestries lined the walls with torches burning brightly and the floor was dark and seemed to be made of stone. I knew we were inside for the air was warmer but where we were I didn’t know. My aunt seeing my confused looked explained that we were inside but it was just a ruse in case any enemies made it pass the barrier, that the whole room was a hoax and no one but those who were members of our family or “coven” would be able to get in.

I noticed Adrian standing near a wall and hauled a curtain aside as my aunt made her way over to him and then she closed her eyes and another damn door appeared out of freaking nowhere. Okay by this point you would think I’d be used to all this magic being thrown around but honestly it was just making my head hurt and I was feeling slightly dizzy.

“Alright there Isa?” Dora asked.

“Honestly Aunt Dora, I have never felt so overwhelmed in my life” I sighed but realized it was a complete lie. The only other time I can remember being this over whelmed is when I met him.

“Bah!, you’ll get used to it lass, now let’s you get you settled in your room and then some food into ya, yer way too skinny to be an O’Quinn” she laughed and I blushed and feeling just a little self-conscious for I knew I had lost some weight since they left, I couldn’t’ eat I mean everything has lost its flavor and right now I was only eating when I absolutely had to.

I followed them through a series of different corridors trying to memorize how to get back and hoping that I’d learn how to make a door appear so I didn’t have to frigging walk all this way again.

We finally stopped in front of a large set of doors and my aunt ushered me into the room while my cousin winked and left. I looked around the room and gasped again for what felt like the millionth time, the room was huge; it had a humongous king size bed decked out in blues and whites, the walls were a deep midnight blue and a celestial theme was everywhere with a plush and very soft silver colored carpet beneath my feet.

“Well what do ya think lass?” my aunt asked

“This isn’t… I mean it can’t be…this is not my room is it?” I stammered

She laughed loudly and kissed the top of my head and replied

“Well of course it is lass, who else’s would it be?”

“Umm… okay uh thanks” I said still in shock.

“No thanks be needed sweetheart, now leave your stuff here and lets go see what Fred has on for supper” she laughed.

I thought about feigning that I was tired just so I didn’t have to meet anyone or eat but my aunt seemed to know what I planned for she scowled at me slightly and then shook her head and pulled me out the door.

“Aunt Dora really I’m not hungry, can’t I just stay here” I pleaded and fought the urge to throw a tantrum like a five year old. She smiled and just kept hauling me with her. I gave up struggling when the most appetizing smell crossed my nose. It was mouth-watering and suddenly I was ravenous, the first time in weeks and I took off like a shot towards it. I finally came to my senses when I found myself seated in a huge wooden back chair with a cushioned bottom and my mouth full of the most succulent chicken breast I have ever had. There was dressing, baby carrots, peas, corn and mashed potatoes all over the table. It all smelled so yummy and I wanted it all. My aunt winked at me and then kissed a man wearing an apron on the cheek. I hadn’t even noticed him and my cheeks flamed in embarrassment knowing that he saw me digging into this food like a starving child.

“Isa, darling I’d like for you to meet our cook, this is Fred Murphy, Fred this is my niece Isabella, but please call her Bella” she introduced me to him.

“I might have known, she’s the spit of her ma and grandma. I see ya got a healthy appetite although ya looks a wee bit skinny for one so young. No worries we’ll fatten ya right up. Nice to meet ya lass and dunna be embarrassed, I take it as a compliment” he winked at me and left.

My aunt laughed and then joined me for dinner with Adrian and a number of others sitting down to join us. I had no clue who they were but apparently I was the talk of the table as the whispers came from all around. It felt like the first day of school all over again and my cheeks flushed hating the embarrassment. I saw my aunt scowl a little and then clapped her hands causing that thunder sound again, this time shaking the table and plates. I was shocked again it seemed, but wanting to learn how to do that more than anything. My aunt looked as regal as ever with her flowing hair as dark as night and grey eyes stood up and the whole room stopped just waiting for her to speak.

“That be enough, all of you. As some of ye have guessed we have a visitor. Everyone I’d like for ya to meet my niece Isabella, or Bella as she prefers. And before ya gets yer knickers in knots, this is Renee’s girl, so I expect ye all to treat her with respect and to help her if she needs it. Now everyone shut yer gobs and eat, poor Fred spent all day making this feast and we be fools not to make him happy” she bellowed.

“Bah! Ma Fred no more made this than rainbows shootin out me arse” my cousin chuckled and the table erupted in laughter.

“Magic” Adrian whispered to me and I made a mental note to thank him later for effectively taking the spotlight off me.

Finally after a few hours of laughing and storytelling; most of them about the shenanigans my aunt and mother got into; I was led back to my room where I couldn’t’ wait to get a shower and then fall into bed. I walked into the room and saw that the covers had already been turned down and my clothes packed away. I turned to find my aunt still in the room and she just whispered to me

“Magic”

Okay so my bags unpacked themselves. Convenient.

“Go get ready for bed Isa and then I’ll brush your hair and tell ya a story just like when you were a wee one” she cooed.

Okay so I know I was 18 years old now but I definitely wasn’t going to turn down her offer, I missed it so much that I practically skipped to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge; it had a great big Jacuzzi tub and a corner shower and a huge counter and sink. The bathroom was a mix of blues and whites with the same celestial theme on the floor. I promised to look at it closer in the morning and rushed through my bedroom routine so I could get back to my aunt quicker.

Finally after what felt like forever even though it might have been 10 minutes, I was back in bed sitting Indian style while my aunt brushed my hair.

“Alright sweetheart, I know ye had a long day and more information than ye can possibly need but I needs to tell ya a wee bit more, it’s important lass so if at any time ye decides that’s enough stop me kay?” she asked and I nodded a little reluctant but something told me that this would be what I have been waiting for.

 

There ya go, what did ya think? Should I keep going? Let me know!

 

Thanks for reading

Greeneyes84


	4. Say What

Holy crap!! Wow, umm shit. I don’t know what to say. Thanks so much to those who added this to their faves, are following and reviewed. I’m terrible with responding so again I just wanna say thanks.

Okay so enough of that read on. SM owns this, not me, except Aunt Pandora and the rest of the O’Quinn clan. They are mine, please don’t take em.

 

Chapter 4-Say What!

“Isa, as you know our family are healers, what you don’t know is that we protect this world from all the supernatural beings out there” Dora started

“Okay, so besides us what creatures could you possibly be talking about?” I asked.

For sure she didn’t know about vampires I mean no one was supposed to know about em.

“Ah lassie, I believe you already know some” she winked and I paled

“Now calm down dear. Did ya really think that I wouldn’t know about em lass?” she asked and I was thankful she didn’t say the name; I wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

“I’m so sorry lass but I promise everything will work out. Now I was sayin, we protect this realm from all things supernatural. Once upon time these creatures tortured mortals, they used em for the most heinous of acts and we as a group decided to put a stop to it. Now keep in mind lass that they were very dangerous and until ye knows more promise me that you will never go after them yerself” she stated and I nodded

Not that it mattered, I wasn’t gonna see em again anyways, as much as I wanted to.

“So yer great, great, great, great gran, Danu rest and bless her soul, her name was Elizabeth by the way, Lizzie for short; cast a spell that banished all those who wished to do harm away. It worked for a while until a couple of silly vampires named Sedrick and Henkel let power go to their heads and slaughtered humans by the hundreds. Once we got wind of it we put a stop to it”

“Aunt Dora, you can’t... I mean... well they’re strong, fast and they can’t be killed” I stuttered.

“Oh lass, ye remembers what yer cousin said right?” she laughed and I nodded not really understanding.

“Well lass it wasn’t hard to frighten them when you can make fire in the palm of yer hand. Stupid idiots took one look at yer great gran and figured she’d be the evening meal. Boyo were they wrong. She made a fire ball and sent it flying just a few feet short of them. The two vampires stopped immediately and according to the stories, the fire encircled them and trapped them in. They begged to be set free, imagine two of the most supposed powerful beings on earth begging what they thought was a mortal woman to be set free. It’s hilarious. Yer gran told them that she would set them free as long as they promised to never slaughter again. They of course argued about how it was their nature to need blood and yer gran couldn’t argue seeing as humans needed to hunt animals so she told em they could live and only take what was needed but we would be watching. So now more than 500 years later we watch, and it’s just not vampires lass; we take care of em all, be they human, vampire, witch, warlock, werewolf even though they are pretty much extinct or any other mythical being; we watch and take care of it”

She ended her tale there and my mouth hung open in shock.

“But I thought the Volturi took care of the vampire world” I shrieked and clamped my hand over my mouth. Clearly I said too much and the memory of that night started to push through causing the hole in my chest to rip some more and I tried with everything in me to push the crushing loneliness away.

My aunt didn’t seem to notice my internal struggle, chuckled and stroked my hair with the brush again saying “Hmm, Aye lass, they do but when someone gets completely out of control or if those blackened devils get out of hand then it’s up to us and Isa that’s what you have been brought here for”

“Huh?” was all I could reply with. I was utterly and completely confused.

“Isa, you know vampires better than anyone” she replied softly.

I flinched again, my heart was constricting at the mention of my vampires and I brought my hands around my middle to try and hold myself together.

“Isa, sweetheart I’m sorry lass but it’s true, I promise it will all work out in the end”

“Lass, this coven needs you, our family needs you. There will come a time when you will have to face those blackened devils yerself and I need you to be ready. One day lass you might need to lead our family and ye needs to be ready” she ended there effectively making me go into shock.

I shook my head. She couldn’t be serious.

“Aunt Dora, you can’t be serious. I mean I don’t know anything about magic and I certainly wouldn’t be able to lead people. I’m…I can’t… there has to be someone else. What about Adrian? He is your son” I said slightly hysterical.

“Aye he is, but our coven is led by women as sexist as it sounds but the women of our family have always been the strongest and lass ye showed magic from the moment yer wee face came into the world. Isa, I’m not saying that you will be a leader; I’m just saying it could happen. I plan to stay here till the great Danu sees fit to take me back to her. Isa, you don’t see yerself clearly dear” I flinched at the familiar saying.

“Ye have yer great, great gran’s soul lass, it’ll come to ya I swear it. Now lass it’s time for bed, ye had more than enough excitement for one day. Get some sleep Isa and I’ll see ya in the morn” my aunt cooed and tucked me in.

Sure I felt like I was five years old again and it might have been slightly childish to have to be tucked in but I fell asleep almost instantly although I dreaded what my dreams would bring.

That night my dreams changed, instead of that faithful day in the forest, I dreamt of swirling colors, fire balls, snarling creatures with fur, red eyes, gold eyes, pale skin. There was no solid picture to the dream; just images and then a woman who looked somewhat like me rose up out of the mythical and vanished into a big bright light.

I woke up with a start to find this little waif of a girl sitting on my bed. I blinked my eyes thinking I was dreaming but the little girl was still there.

“Umm…Hello” I said with a voice still thick with sleep.

“Bella” the little screamed as she jumped on the bed into my lap. I just barley caught her and the fright she gave me as she sprung into the air definitely woke me up.

She was the cutest little thing I had ever seen. She had a heart shaped face, piercing green eyes adorned with long eye lashes, pale skin with the cutest little freckles that ran in a thin line from one cheek, across her nose and then the other cheek. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown than mine and I know mine had reddish tints before he left but this little girl had vibrant red throughout her whole head. She was beautiful and exactly what I pictured my daughter to look like if I ever had the mind to want one. Of course there was only one person I would consider having one with…No Bella, stop it.

“Rebecca O’Quinn leave your cousin alone lassie” My cousin Adrian bellowed as he waltzed in my room.

For a second I was upset that he would just waltz in and invade my privacy but seeing as he might have been looking for the little girl name Rebecca who was bouncing in my arms I let it go.

“I’m sorry lass, she heard you were here and couldn’t wait till ye woke up” Adrian explained.

“It’s okay” I said meekly and he smiled at me.

“Becky, ye got all the time in the world to play with Bella, no away wit ya and go get some breakfast before yer ma has a fit and a boot up me arse” Adrian scolded and Becky pouted and whined that she wanted to stay with me.

I smiled at that the thought that someone actually wanted to stay with me unlike a certain vampire whose name shall not be mentioned. I also felt kinda guilty since it was my fault she wouldn’t listen so I tickled her causing the most delightful giggle and told her to go on and I’ll be there soon.

She giggled again and then skipped out my door. Adrian turned around to face me again shaking his head he said

“I’m sorry lass, little Becky is just like her ma, she’s as cute as a button but sly as a fox. She’s also as stubborn as a horse’s arse, well what O’Quinn isn’t right?” he joked and I blushed.

“She’s a beautiful little girl” I said

“Aye, I’m one proud papa” he laughed and my jaw dropped.

He was a father! He only looked like he was my age, I mean I know my aunt mentioned him being like 150 but seriously, this was too much.

“You alright dere lass?” he asked

“Yeah I’m good; you just caught me off guard. I’m sorry Adrian but you don’t look like you’re old enough to have kids” I said softly and wished the ground could swallow me up.

Adrian laughed saying “Don’t I know it, took me years to get her ma to even say yes to a date, let alone play in her orchard if ye get my drift. Good thing we lives a long time eh?”

I only nodded and tried to mentally flame away the red that I knew must have been showing on my face causing my cousin to laugh saying

“Oh tis great to know that I ain’t the only one that blushes in this family. I was starting to think it be a curse. Now lass, get dressed and down for breakfast, we got big plans for ya today” he said while walking out my door.

As soon as he left, I made my way to the bathroom and took care of my morning ritual.

I was on my way downstairs or at least I think that was where I was headed, honestly there was so many damn twists and turns to this place that I had no clue where I was headed.

I looked to my left to see where I was, when I caught my reflection in a mirror and I must have been looking for a solid minute before it dawned on me that this was a picture. How could that be possible? I hated getting my picture taken.

The woman in the picture looked like me, but she seemed to exude power and wisdom, and her clothes were from a different time, like something out of the renaissance. I didn’t remember getting a picture taken like that; I mean this couldn’t be me, could it?

I was so engrossed in this picture that I jumped about ten feet in the air as I heard a throat clear.

“Sorry Isa, when you didn’t come down I got worried and came to look for ya. Beautiful painting isn’t it?” my aunt Dora asked

“That’s a painting, it looks so real, I thought for sure it was my reflection at first but then I realized it was a picture of me” I gasped with my jaw on the floor.

“Aye, lass, tis a painting, well a bewitched one anyways, makes em look a little more realistic” my aunt explained and I nodded still wondering how they got this picture of me.

“Scary isn’t it?” she asked

“I’m sorry, what” I said

“The painting, lass, you look so much like your great, great gran don’t ya think?” she replied softly.

I whipped my head back to the painting.

“That was my great grandmother?” I gasped “I thought it was me somehow”

“Yes, yer ma and I couldn’t believe our eyes when you were born; the resemblance was unreal and only grew as you got older my dear. From the first time you held my finger I knew you would be powerful. I saw it” she explained

“Don’t tell me you’re physic” I snorted and my heart clenched at the idea, remembering the one physic I did know, the little pixie, she should have been my sister, Alice.

“Sort of, it’s more of a feeling I get, and I have yet to be wrong” Dora said

“Now lass, enough yaking, let’s get some food into ya, I hates seeing those bones on ya” she laughed and starting pulling me down a hallway.

I looked over shoulder, my eyes stuck to the woman in the painting, she seemed so strong, so wise, there was no way I could be anything like her. This woman, my grandmother, was strong, beautiful and powerful. I was weak, plain and not interesting at all. I’m not sure what my aunt was thinking that I could take over for her. It was one thing to step foot in the shadow of my aunt but knowing that this legend on the wall was my great grandmother, and that I had to live up to her legend was a whole other story and just slightly scary. This was not happening!

 

Okay so how was that? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Sorry about the accent, it’s really hard to write an Irish accent. Alright well I thought I had more chapters but there’s only one more that is done and then I have to write more. Might be a bit before I get chapter 6 done, I want to try to get Born of Heart EPOV done first but I will try to update this one in between, this one is kinda screaming to get done too.

I’m done, make sure to review, also check out the authors Gooseonline and Oona, The stories “The New Girl, My Mate” and PS I Love you are really good stories, make sure to check em out.

See ya soon

 

Greeneyes


	5. What The

5 - What The

Hey everyone! I’m overwhelmed with the amount of people who are following this story and have added it to their favorites! Thanks so much! I wanna give a shout out to Astrid Greeneyes for making the badass banner for this story and some pics for it. There’s more coming girl! I also wanna thank my pre-readers Gooseonline and Oona4, you girls are awesome. I beta for Oona so make sure to check her out.

Alright read on, hope ya like it and remember I don’t own it! This is new moon based so there will be times that the stories will need to come together to be canon so Mrs. Stephanie Myer owns that shit, I’m just playing with it! See ya at the bottom.

Chapter 5- I What The

“ARRRRGHHHHH!!!” I yelled as I hurled a rock at the nearest tree.

I had been here for more than a week and could not get anything my aunt taught me to work. She kept saying things like “It’ll work lass, relax, just imagine it…” bullshit. I was no witch. I was a joke who wasn’t important enough for the supernatural world, hell my vampire boyfriend left me, why would the goddess or whoever the hell Danu was, believe I was worthy enough to be a part of her coven?

“You’re stressing too much lass” my aunt had cooed after I snapped in the castle and I may or may not have hurt my foot when I kicked the wall. She told me to go for a walk and relax, that it will come to me.

I huffed and left the castle thinking that she had no idea how stressed I was, I mean of course I was stressed; the man I love left me, I find out that I may or not be a witch who has to be leader of the whole coven one day, my own parents are ticked at me for leaving Forks and my best friend still won’t talk to me. Stress isn’t even the word.

I sat my grumpy ass down on the nearest hill and decided to read. After calming down a bit I thought about what my aunt said, so I relaxed and that electricity I have been feeling for a while came back. It was right on the tips of my fingers and I gasped at the sensation. I stared at the noticeable waves coming from my fingers and they sorta formed a ball, like I could hurl it and then all at once it started to fade. I concentrated on the feeing and then the electricity took on a whole new form. It materialized from my fingers and wound around my arm, travelling up towards my shoulders and then finally I was surrounded by it.

I could feel it rushing over my skin and I laughed at the tingles it sent me. I could see it in my mind, almost like a shield and I relished how it left me feeling safe and secure.

I started to move around and whatever this was; well it clung to me like a magnet, keeping me cocooned within its walls. It was surreal, was this magic?

A scream in the distance broke my concentration and the shield looking thing faded away but I could still feel it. It was right there at the edge of my mind, almost like it was waiting for a signal. I heard the scream again and took off towards it. I heard his voice telling me to turn around but I ignored it and ran faster as the screams were getting louder.

I made it towards the edge of the woods and I peeked in through the bushes to find two men towering over a girl on the ground. She was crying and screaming for them to let her go but I could hear them laughing and my blood boiled.

“OH NO!” I thought.

They were going to rape her. The memory of Port Angeles came to mind, but I shook it away. I raced through the brush and yelled “Hey, leave her alone”

The two men just stood there staring and then started laughing “Why lookie here Thomas, we got ourselves a duo, one each” the one who looked to be the oldest laughed and again the voice in my head was telling me to run.

“Aye John, and what a pretty thing she is” said the other one.

The poor girl on the ground tried to stand at this point and I could see that her clothes were ripped, probably from running and dirt caked her cheeks from the tears. I was livid. I could feel the energy churning again and the sky grew black from above the trees as the wind started to howl.

Both men looked around wondering where the sudden storm came from and I stopped questioning that it was me. No wonder Forks rained more than usual when I arrived, I was so damn depressed and I remembered that first night when it seemed that the storm just got worse, it was me all along. I stared in wonder as a bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree and it crashed to the ground. The two men looked at the fallen tree and I could see the one named Thomas was looking a little scared.

“Ummm… John, maybe we should go, it looks as if it’s gonna storm, come on man, let’s go, these two lassies ain’t worth it” Thomas stammered and ran off.

The other one snorted in disgust and then looked us both up and down again, I felt dirty, stupid bastard.

The girl on the ground whimpered as she tried to stand and the bastard backhanded her, knocking her out cold.

“Foolish boy, his loss though. More for me and I’m going to have fun with you” he hissed.

I saw red, who the hell did he think he was, coming on my family’s property and attacking women?

“Asshole” I muttered under my breath, still not quite brave enough.

“Ah, I see we have a bit of a potty mouth, no worries lass, I’ll stick something in there to stop it” the son of a bitch laughed and my vision went hazy and another bolt of electricity crashed to the ground just inches from the prick.

He looked a little frightened but I could see he was building himself up, he wanted control, and I hated men like that.

“You should have listened to your friend lad” I spat and I had no clue where these balls came from all of a sudden or the hint of an Irish accent but I wasn’t going to stop now.

“Oh really, and just what is a wee one like yerself going to do about it?” he said as he lifted my hair and took a whiff.

“Now see, you really shouldn’t have done that lad” I hissed and my hands shot out sending him flying back into a tree. I didn’t even touch him.

“What the fuck is dis?” he yelled

“This is your wakeup call asshole. If I ever see you again you’ll regret the day you were born” I hissed again and with a flick of my wrist he flew to the ground.

“What magic dis be?” he stuttered

“MINE!!” I yelled pushing my shield out and I watched in fascination as he flew along the ground by an invisible force.

“Demon, banshee, yer from the depths of hell, ye are” he shouted and I pinned him to a tree.

I kept him there as I made my way over. I pulled him down to my level by his hair and got in his face sneering

“No lad, I’m an O’Quinn now get out of here”.

I let him fall to the ground and he took off muttering things about demons and witches. Well he was right on one end. I was a witch and I had never felt more powerful or happy as I was but that ended as my attention was drawn to the girl still on the ground. She wasn’t moving so I made my way over towards her chanting “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead”

As I got closer I noticed she was breathing and I sighed in relief, my shield was still around me; thinly, but it was still there and the wind hadn’t let up. I had to admit it now, I was controlling these things and apparently I was still mad so the wind was going to stay up.

The girl moaned in pain as she started to come to and I gave another sigh, just happy to see that she was okay; well sort of.

I looked at her a bit more closely; she was a pretty thing, strawberry blonde hair, taller than me I figured, I couldn’t see her eyes where they were shut but I imagined they were green or blue.

“Hey, are you okay” I whispered gently so the poor thing wouldn’t be scared off.

She gasped once her eyes opened and I was way off on the color. They were a steel gray color with swirls of green and blue. Why she gasped I had no idea and was slightly confused.

“Holy Mother, it canna be I mean it’s…it’s… you…I mean you’re her” she stammered as she made her way to her feet and I cocked a brow completely puzzled.

“I’m sorry what?” I asked

She got to her knees and immediately she bowed and my jaw dropped.

“Oh forgive me my lady I did not know it was you”

“Huh?” I said still completely baffled.

“You’re Elizabeth O’Quinn aren’t ya, my great grandmother use to live with her family and told me stories as a child. I even saw her painting once. Wait, she died years ago. So who are you?” she was finally making sense now.

“Isabella Swan, Elizabeth was my great, great grandmother and apparently I look just like her” I explained.

“Do ya ever lass” I thought for sure the great lady was back from the dead or I had seen a ghost. Blimey, I thought I was going mad” she said shaking her head.

“I canna thank you enough for saving me. Me ma is gonna be so mad, she told me to stay away from the tavern but I liked John, he always seemed so nice, I guess I was wrong” she sighed.

“Hey, listen, men like that don’t deserve your guilt. So you had an error of judgement. We all do, you need to find a man who doesn’t hang out at the local watering hole” I told her and wondered when the hell I had become the voice of reason.

“Ha, Ha! They say your gran was a woman of honor, positivity, respect and great power too lass, you’ll make a mighty fine witch” she said and I paled.

Mortals were not supposed to know. I thought she had been knocked out. What the hell have I done? I exposed our family, to that man and this girl. I put my face in my hands and started to cry. First I lose the only man I ever or will ever love, my best friend seems to be avoiding me, I find out I’m a witch and now I just exposed our entire family, good lord I’m gonna be kicked out.

“Calm down lass, me great gran use to live there, she saw many things. Elizabeth trusted her with everything and your family and mine have been friends for years. Ye got no worries lassie, I’ll tell not a soul what I know only that you scared the men away. Knowing that slimy bastard he’ll tell everyone some whopper and make it seem like I attacked him” she said and I was shocked and relieved at the same time.

“Come on maybe we should get back, I’ll help you get back to town…” I stopped not knowing the girl’s name, she laughed and said

“It’s Bailey lass, Bailey O’Brien, thanks again for helping me” she said knowing that I was stuck for a name.

“Nice to meet ya Bailey, and your welcome, now let’s get back to town”

We starting walking when it dawned on me that I had no idea how to get there and Bailey sensing my predicament laughed and told me town was the other way.

I sighed saying I was never gonna be able to leave the grounds, I’d be lost in no time.

“Go away wit ya lass, I can tell you’re new at this, it’ll take time dear, soon you’ll be able to whisk yerself wherever ya wish” she told me and I immediately thought about him.

Could I be powerful enough to bring myself to where he was? Was the magic I possess enough to bring him back to me? If I could live longer then maybe he’d stay. I had to get rid of these thoughts; he was gone and wasn’t coming back so I had to forget it.

We got back to town in no time. Bailey was quite the chatter box and didn’t seem to mind that I didn’t say much, honestly I was feeling a bit drained after what happened only an hour before. I liked her instantly and if her family was anything like her than I could definitely see why my family trusted hers.

“Bailey O’Brien, where da hell have you been?” We heard someone screech.

Poor Bailey paled and I frowned. “Damn, that be me ma” she sighed.

The woman who I could now see working her way towards us was definitely Bailey’s mom, she looked just like her save for her hair which was a little redder, but she had the same color eyes; they could have passed for twins instead of mother and daughter.

She walked right passed me and started wagging her finger in Bailey’s face speaking Gaelic I would imagine and oddly enough I was able to pick some parts of it out, such as “I’ve been worried sick, better not have been down to the bar. What am I gonna do wit ya? Bailey I love ya, can’t lose ya” her mother was crying a bit towards the end and I could see how close they were and felt slightly jealous of it.

Don’t get me wrong, I love my mother but I always took care of her, to see a mother dote over her child made me somewhat envious.

I decided to give the poor girl a break and cleared my throat; I was at the moment invisible. Bailey’s Mom turned around with a scowl on her face only for it to turn to shock as her eyes fell upon me.

“It canna be” she gasped and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. This shit was getting old fast. At least she didn’t bow.

“Ma, this is Bella, not who you are thinking of” god love Bailey

“My heavens, you look so much like well, I mean, forgive me lady” Bailey’s mother stammered

“It’s fine, I would assume you’re thinking about my great, great gran, apparently I look like her” I blushed

“Aye child that you do. Goodness forgive me, me name is Bridget” she said shaking my hand

“Bella, I was out about when I ran into Bailey here, I was kind of lost so she was showing me how to get back to town and then back to my Aunt’s place” I explained but I could see this mother didn’t believe a word I said

“I see, Bailey you and I will have a chat later about that bruise on your face, Ms. Bella, how about you come back to the house and I’ll call your aunt? I’m sure Pandora is worried sick” she stated and walked the other way

I ran to catch up “You know my aunt” I asked

“Of course, our families have been friends for generations, only a select few people here in town know them, really know them” she winked

We came upon a quaint little cottage and I was immediately assaulted with the sweet smell of homemade bread. My mouth was watering. I looked around, the place was small but so comfy and cozy; with the light colored walls, the dinner cooking in the pot on the stove and the fire lit in the hearth. It was lovely.

“Okay so how do you wanna do this? I’ve only been learning a few days or so, I don’t know any spells or anything yet to contact her. I suppose I could try to come up with some incantation to contact her” I stammered

I wasn’t comfortable with divulging the information but they knew all about it so I felt somewhat better about it.

“Well dear, you can if you like but I always find the phone works just as well” Bridget stated and I blushed as red as a tomato

“Hello, Pandora, Bridget O’Brien, how are ya lass? Oh you know me, kicking butt and taking names. I have that shipment in of herbs too ya ordered a while back, bloody merchant thought he could stiff me. Yes he’ll be walking funny for a while. Well dear I was calling to let ya know your dear sweet niece is here. She helped my Bailey out earlier and can’t seem to remember how to get back. Yes dear, no worries Pandora she’s always welcomed here as are you. Okay dear, see you soon” Bridget ended the call and then told me my aunt would be by soon to get me and to make myself at home.

“Can’t I get ya anything dear, some tea maybe” she offered and I was gonna decline but the look on her face told me not too, what was with these people wanting to feed me?

“Yes that would be nice, thank you” I shyly accepted and watched as Bailey laughed

“What?” I asked

“Oh lass, you’ll see” she chuckled

I knew exactly what she was talking about when five minutes later Bridget came out with a tray with a tea pot, three mugs, cream, milk, sugar and a plate with a fresh bun of bread with butter and jam.

I’m sure my eyes were as big as saucers with the spread laid out before me. Tea was perfectly fine; I definitely didn’t expect all this.

“Now tuck in lass, you’re way too skinny” Bridget laughed as she poured up the tea and handed me a slice of bread. All this talk of being too skinny was starting to weigh on me. Had I really lost that much weight? As I wrapped an arm awkwardly around my middle I could feel my rib bones, okay so maybe I had. Well if I kept eating like I was it wouldn’t take long for me to gain it back.

I took some butter and jam and spread it on the bread while Bridget and Bailey regaled me stories of my family. Apparently Renee was well known around the local pubs, she was a bit of a legend by the sounds of it. I was shocked to learn that my mother out drank the local drunk and then got into a fight with a man twice her size.

“Kicked his ass she did. The bloke had the gall to tell Renee that women belonged in the home and not in a bar. She threw him out of the bar on his arse and then proceeded to kick some sense into him” I laughed so hard I nearly choked

“Oh my god, really!” I squealed “She never told me that”

“I imagine not dear, it was 40 years ago, you were just a twinkle in your daddy’s eye then dear. I only know because me pa was there that night and I had been sent to drag his arse home. I saw the whole thing. Pandora was there too and I’m damned sure she got a few kicks in herself” Bridget laughed

“Now Bridget, ye telling fibs again?” Aunt Dora said from the doorway with her hands on her hips in mock anger

I blushed knowing we had been caught

“Ya knows I am lass, you and Renee raised hell when you were wee teens, the rest of us just sat back and enjoyed the show” Bridget laughed and Dora laughed too saying

“Now Bridge, don’t have me tell Bailey the trouble you got into as a teen”

“Bah, I was a good girl I was” Bridget huffed

“Ha, don’t lie; you were just good at not getting caught. Go on and tell Bailey and Bella about the great ale heist of 83” my aunt scoffed and Bridget paled

“Oh dear me, would you look at the time. Best get supper on and Bailey it’s time for you to get to your books. Pandora nice to see ya again and Bella it was lovely meeting ya” Bridget said while she hustled us out the door

“What’s she talking about Ma?” Bailey asked trying hard not to laugh

“Nothing dear, check on supper will ya?” Bridget shooed her away

I hugged Bridget and thanked her for her hospitality and she invited me back and then her and my aunt embraced and we left the little house. I felt lighter since I had been there and I hadn’t laughed like that in a long time.

It was in the car that I lost it. “Oh Aunt Dora, I’m so sorry, I was trying the things I’ve learned so far, I felt the electricity and I swear I didn’t mean it but I was so frustrated at not getting it and then there was Bailey and two men, they were gonna, Port Angeles, the sky got dark, I threw him against a tree. I didn’t mean it” it was all garbled and senseless towards the end due to my sobs

“Shhh, it’s alright lassie. I told you Isa, we are here to protect mortals. The slimy bastard may have been human but he was still evil so you did what our family has done for generations” she said softly while I sobbed into her shoulder

“But I exposed us, our family” I wailed again

“Don’t worry dear, I took a trip to the local pub in search of the bloke, bought him a drink so there’s nothing to worry about” she said and I cocked an eye in puzzlement

“Okay so I may have slipped something in his ale that will make him forget everything. Now let’s get back, there’s something I wanna show ya”

 

Okay so how was that? Let me know what ya think and I’m hoping to have the next chapter up next week or so. Keep an eye out and thanks for reading!

Greeneyes84


	6. Shattered

Holy Crap! Again I wanna say thanks so much to all of you have favorite this and are following it. Thanks again. Okay so here’s chapter 6, hope ya like it and again I don’t own it except the O’Quinn’s they’re all mine. No copyright infringement on the name Dora, so not based on Dora The Explorer.

Okay read on and I wanna say thanks to my pre-readers Oona4 and Gooseonline. These ladies are awesome and have great stories, make sure to check em out.

See ya at the bottom

Chapter 6-Shattered

We were back at the castle in no time thanks to my aunt’s magic, and not for the first time and I’m sure it wouldn’t be the last, did I think if I would ever be able to do the same.

“Come on Isa” she said softly as she practically dragged me up a set of stairs

We came to a huge wall with a tapestry of a meadow with a fountain in the middle. It was filled with wild flowers and rays of sunlight were filtering in through trees and my heart clenched. It was identical to our meadow, but it couldn’t be, I mean it was a painting yet I could practically smell the flowers and feel the warmth from the sun on my arms. I closed my eyes at the sensation and when I opened them I was no longer in the castle or in front of the tapestry. I looked around and my heart lurched. It was our meadow, it had to be, there was no mistaking it and I felt the cracks in my chest throb as they broke apart and my arms wound around me. I looked for my aunt but she was nowhere to be found.

“AUNT DORA” I yelled but heard nothing but the sound of the birds

I knelt to the ground and felt the grass between my fingers and I could feel the memories flooding my mind. How many times had we come here? How many times had his gently kissed me on the grass or put wild flowers in my hair while we talked about everything and nothing? I fell apart on the ground as I tucked my knees into my chest.

How could he leave me like that? How he could just walk away from what we had, what I thought we had?

I stayed there on the ground shattered by my memories, I don’t know how long I stayed there, but I did notice that it had become very quiet; the sounds of birds and crickets were no longer around and I felt someone was staring at me. I looked up and at a distance I saw a dark figure standing there and then he was a mere 10 feet from me. Noting could move that fast but them. It was then I recognized him. The dark hair vampire from when that psycho James was after me. Laurent was his name I think.

I said his name and he told me he had been to the Cullens and no one was there and he called me their pet and I snorted in anger. I was no pet, but I wasn’t a member of their family either. Sometimes I wasn’t sure if they even existed. I was nothing to them, they just up and left. He left. I gave him my heart and he left me. In my anger I could feel the electricity pulsing through my fingers and I noticed the sky getting darker again and the voice in my head, his voice telling me to lie, to do whatever I could to get away from the vampire before me.

I noticed his eyes were a dark burgundy, he was drinking from animals but cheated it seemed. “Dangerous” my mind shouted and I could see my “shield” just on the edge of my vision and the electricity pulsed through my veins. I should have got rid of him but I didn’t know how, I didn’t know if I was strong enough to do it.

I made sure to tell him that I would tell the Cullens that he stopped by when they came back but I could see he didn’t believe me, in fact he moved closer. Again the voice telling me to lie so I told him that I shouldn’t tell Edward about his visit and I heard my breath leave me as I choked on his name.

He told me then about what Victoria wanted, what she planned to do to me. A mate for a mate. I tried threatening him that the Cullens would know but he didn’t buy it. He started to tell me how he was so thirsty and that I smelled so good and that he would make it quick. For a split second I was ready to die but then I saw his face, heard him tell me to fight and not do anything stupid. I watched as Laurent brought his hand back, no doubt to knock me unconscious and then drink me dry.

“Not today lad” I yelled as my hands shot out and I watched as Laurent flew through the air only to land on his feet. I could see him cock his head to the side as if wondering what happened. He regarded me again for another minute and then came at me again, fast. I was surprised my eyes could follow but I was ready for him. I shot both of my hands out and he stopped in mid air. “Holy Shit” was my first thought “Did I really do that?”

“What is this?” Laurent screamed

“WITCH” he yelled again and I felt the smile creep on my face and my hair blow through the air. I could see that he was scared and I couldn’t help but be a little smug with the fact that I freaked a vampire out.

“Aye Laddie, and ya best be going, I don’t wanna hurt ya Laurent, you helped me, don’t make me light your ass on fire” I threatened but not really knowing if I could do it

I let him go and he backed away, I could see that he still wanted to attack me but was thinking better of it. He lurched again but then something stopped him. I heard him faintly mutter something about “it can’t be” but I wasn’t sure.

All of a sudden several huge wolves busted through the trees and chased Laurent away. The reddish wolf stopped and looked at me; I could have sworn his eyes looked human, and very familiar. I felt the electricity surge again, I was surrounded by vamps and wolves and I needed to be prepared.

Just as my hands were gearing up to shove this familiar wolf back to the mountains, he ran off at the sound of a loud howl and I ran back towards the fountain screaming for my aunt. Suddenly the meadow melted away and I was standing in a room made of stone with the fountain in the middle. The place looked like the ruins of an old castle but they seemed to be maintained very well. The sun shone through the holes in the ceiling and there was green moss surrounding the walls. I’m sure at one time it had been beautiful but I couldn’t look at it. I wanted back in that meadow, my meadow, our meadow. I could die there with my memories of him and be happy. Hell I’d take my chances with the oversized puppies. I just wanted to go back.

“Shhh lassie, come on Isa, its okay” I heard my aunt coo and I realized I was screaming

I looked up at her and saw love and devotion and I broke down. I hadn’t really sobbed or cried fitfully since they left and here I was breaking down in front of the strongest woman I knew.

“There, there dear” she said softly as she rocked me in her arms

“NOOOOOOOOO” I wailed “How could he do it Aunt Dora, how could they just leave like that? How could he leave me, why did he leave me? I wasn’t good enough, maybe if I had just let James kill me or kept Edward from sucking the venom out then I could be like him and he wouldn’t have left” I sobbed into her arms as she held me tight and rubbed my back trying to soothe my cries

“Isa, I promise ya, everything will work out” my aunt said softly as she helped me off the ground

“How could he leave me Aunt Dora? I don’t understand” I sniffed my voice hoarse from screaming

“I don’t know dear but remember that things always happen for a reason lass” she said once more and I wanted to believe her but I knew the difference. He was gone and nothing would be alright. Screw reason, I wanted them back. I wanted him back even for only a moment

“Okay Aunt Dora, I’ll try” I sniffed again as I tried to calm down

“So where are we exactly, I saw the tapestry of the meadow and then I was there and now we’re here. What happened? Where did you go?” I asked and Dora walked halfway around the fountain and then stood next to it and motioned for me to come over.

“Isa, sweetheart, the tapestry you saw was enchanted. It is an entrance to this room and use to look like what you see before ya, but your great, great, great gran put a spell on it that whoever should cross it would be in the place they most desire and this fountain here would be useless to anyone but and O’Quinn” she explained and I was confused

“Wait, what do you mean? What’s up with this fountain?” I asked

“Nothing lass, it’s a fountain. What’s inside is another matter” she explained and I made my way closer and looked inside

All I saw was water, plain ole water. Nothing special about it really, save for a few Lillie pads and a frog, but other than that, there was nothing magical about it. I looked at my aunt with a “What the Fuck” look and she laughed at me.

“Oh Isa, lassie, you gotta look harder girl, stop thinking rationally and look more closely” she told me and I looked at the water again trying to see beyond the water but the frog was all I could see

I heard a huff and then she shooed the frog away and took the lilies out of the fountain and pointed at the water again and I shrugged not really knowing what the hell I was supposed to be seeing.

My eyes strained trying to see what was so special about the clear liquid and I could feel the headache coming. I stood up and huffed ready to tell me aunt that there was nothing there and that I was no witch just some girl with a freaky power.

I opened my mouth to argue but she just pointed at the water again with a glare that told me shut the hell up and stop thinking.

“Okay looking at the water, this is so stupid. It’s freaking water not some portal or mirror to another wor…what the fuck?” I thought as the water took on a new form

It shimmered and turned cloudy and then seemed to move in waves as cloudy images appeared for me.

“HOLY SHIT” I screamed and I heard Dora chuckle

“Aye lass, you got it now” she laughed

“But what…I mean how did…did I…what the hell is it?” I stuttered shocked and not believing my eyes

“Tis the mirror of Danu” she explained

“Legend has it that Danu created this special mirror so she could see all her children on earth. When her children became too many she enlisted the help of her greatest servants and gave them pieces of the mirror so they could check on others. Our ancestors were said to receive the biggest piece of all as Danu’s main servants and greatest protectors of the worlds. Legend has it that enemies of Danu knew about the mirror and tried to steal the pieces that she gave so they could use it to destroy her. It is said that if the pieces were stuck back together then the veil between worlds would be opened always and all souls good or bad would be able to travel back and forth and it could upset the balance of life, dead or otherwise. The O’Quinns heard of this plan and enlisted the help of a great sorceress who turned the mirror into a fountain so that Danu’s enemies would never find it and they never did. Danu was so thankful to the O’Quinns that she entrusted our family with the whole mirror except one little piece which is said to be safely hidden in the earth. This is Danu’s mirror lassie. When word got around that we had this, was when your great gran put it in this part of the castle with all the enchantments and it’s been safe here for eternity.

Many a great battle has been fought over this mirror Isa and our family has always kept it safe. We use it to keep an eye on the supernatural trouble makers of the world, the mortal ones too and our family. I’ve had my eye on ya since you were a wee babe lass. I know you felt like I wasn’t around but I was. I’ve been watching sweet heart but I couldn’t do anything. I was forbidden by your Mom and I had to wait and see if you would be as powerful as I always thought you would be. I will admit that as the years went by I wasn’t sure and that maybe you out grew the power you displayed as a wee babe. Isa, when you started seeing Edw..I mean that boy, I think it started something. I was scared outta my wits when that devil James came after ya and I almost stepped in but I had a vision of what was to be and I had to leave it be. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop what happened but it will work out dear” she finished and I was floored

“Wait, are you saying that this mirror can show me my family, friends and well others?” I asked to afraid to admit that I was wanted to see Edward but I wasn’t ready for that yet

“Yes lassie, if you wish” she stated and I held my breath

“What do I do?” Just wave your hand over the water and whisper the name of the one you want to see

I did as she instructed and decided to play it safe and had it show me Charlie who was safe in the station and looking at a picture of me on his desk and I smiled not sure where I would be without him.

Next I had it show me Renee who was pacing back and forth in her living room and then she turned and looked right at me and blew me a kiss. I looked at my aunt in shock and she laughed

“That be the O’Quinns lass, we always know when someone is watching and she’s your mother dear, she can sense ya a mile away. I blushed and kept looking. I peaked in on Angela and Ben, Jessica, Mike but I will never do that again. He was on his bed in his boxers and his hand inside it panting my name and I shuddered and almost threw up. I even looked in on Lauren and then I asked it to show me Jacob but all it showed me was that damn wolf from the woods. I stood up and sighed and tried again. Same thing happened. Why was it showing me a wolf? “Show me Jacob” I yelled at it only to get the same thing. I figured that maybe I was drained and that it was time to stop.

“Very good lass. You’re doing so well Bella and in such a small period of time. I’m proud of ya” my aunt praised as she hugged me making me blush again

“Thanks Aunt Dora” I said softly hugging her tightly

“Now lass I think it’s about time you went back to your Da” she said and I shook in fear

Did she not want me here anymore? Did I do something?

“Now hush little one. It’s just that you’re doing so well and I would love to have ya stay but your dad needs ya and Jacob is going through some things and you need to be there” she told me and I was confused again but I knew she must be right so I sighed and went to pack

Once I was all packed. I looked around the room once more and then followed my Aunt of the castle where my family was waiting to see me off. Adrian and Becky were the first ones to hug me and Adrian whispered in my ear “Dunna worry Isa, it’ll work out and kick some ass” I laughed a little nervously and sighed once more as I looked at the castle. I waved to everyone and closed my eyes. I’m not sure how it happened but the next thing I knew I was back in my room and my aunt just kissed my nose and left in a ball of light.

Wasn’t worth the headache to try and figure it out so I chalked it up to a witch thing again and went to sleep as the last week had finally caught up to me.

Okay so what did ya think. I’ve had a few people ask when the Cullens will make an appearance and this is NM based so towards the end, remember what happens in the book? I will be basing this story around that but never fear Edward will be in this just not yet. Still some important stuff to get through.

The holidays are coming up and I have some time off so I’m hoping to get a couple more chapters done over the holidays so stayed tuned and please review so I know that I’m doing something right. Thanks again for reading!

Greeneyes84


	7. Nice Doggy

Again I’m blown away by those of you that are following this fic and have it on your favorite list. Means a lot to me so thanks again. Anyhow here’s chapter 7! I had a hard time writing this one so I hope it’s okay. Jacob finally makes an appearance so let me know what ya think. See ya at the bottom. Oh and I’m sure it doesn’t need to be said but SM owns this, not me except the O’Quinns, they are mine and Aunt Dora is not affiliated with the kids show Dora the Explorer. Don’t ask how I know about that show!

 

Chapter 7-Nice Doggy

I woke up the next morning and was expecting to see the stars and moons that decorated my room, but found myself looking at purple walls and I smacked myself for forgetting that I had come back to Charlie’s last night.

I thought about the last couple of weeks and all I had learned. I came to the decision that in no way was I ready to be a witch and that I should go back soon to learn more. I also decided that maybe it was time I left Forks and go spend some time with my aunt. In time I could come back here when I was stronger and more comfortable with my magic.

I decided to get up and get ready for the day. After I showered and dressed I went downstairs to get some breakfast, sighing because I had been spoiled in Ireland by all the meals that had been cooked for me. Food had lost its substance in the months that HE had been gone, but I had found it again, and now I was starving all the time.

I checked in on Charlie to let him know I was back, but he wasn’t in his room. I saw that the cruiser was gone, but I made enough for the two of us anyways. I knew he had been eating at the diner since I left and I made a mental note to teach him how to cook some things before I left.

I was getting the butter and eggs out of the fridge when I heard someone yell “Freeze” and the distinct sound of a gun being cocked met my ears. I screamed and dropped all the stuff in my arms. “Jesus Dad, what the hell” I screamed at him.

“Holy Hell, sorry Bells, I thought you were still with your aunt. There have been a few break-ins around the area and I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry Hun” my dad said while he put his gun away.

“S’okay Dad. I thought maybe you knew I was home or that Aunt Dora told you” I told him as I cleaned up the mess of eggs on the floor. I was relieved to see my Dad put his gun on the table and help me clean up.

“No, she didn’t and I was working all night. When did you get in anyways?” he asked.

“Last night” I told him simply not really in the mood to explain much else.

“Hmmm, okay. Well, happy to have ya home kid. Listen, I’m gonna head to bed and catch some sleep. Be careful if you go out okay? There’s been some wolf sightings around town and with all the break-ins…Look, I know you can more than likely protect yourself like your Mom and aunt, but I wouldn’t be your Dad if I didn’t worry and say something okay” he stated as he went up the stairs and I nodded.

I went back to making something to eat when the thought of wolves hit me again. Maybe I kept seeing them because they were a threat to this town. Maybe Aunt Dora sent me back so I could protect this place. With that figured out I set about making breakfast again and then I was going down to see Jake and ask why the hell he was avoiding me.

I sat on my bed wiping the few tears I had while I thought the day over. It had been a complete disaster.

I drove to La Push and found Quil, who was one of Jake’s friends, walking along the side of the road and I offered him a ride. He mentioned Jake had been hanging out with Sam and the rest of his friends and I thought it odd since a few weeks ago Jake couldn’t stand the sight of him.

I dropped Quil off at his place and made my way to Jake’s. I found him walking outside in the rain in nothing but a pair of shorts and a tee shirt with no sleeves. It was freezing outside and he had just gotten over mono. I mean what the hell!

I had jumped out of the truck and confronted him, but Jake basically told me to "fuck off" and leave him alone and then he ran off with Sam and his friends. It was a weird day and I couldn’t help but be upset. I knew Jake liked me a little more than a friend. He had made it known and said he would wait until I was ready, but I would never be ready. I guess he was tired of waiting.

I never knew how much I needed him and the thought of him not being around was unbearable, to say the least.

I dried my eyes again and sighed as I got into bed only to be interrupted by the sound of something hitting the glass on my window. Immediately the sparks in my fingers came out and I saw it in the mirror thinking I looked like a comic book character as I made my way to the window. I opened it ready to hit them with what I had when I saw it was Jake down on the ground. I willed the sparks to die down; no need to freak him out on top of pissing him off.

“Jake, what the hell are you doing here?” I whisper yelled.

“Move, I’m coming up” he said softly.

I moved out of the way and my jaw hit the floor as Jake dropped in through my window. I wanted to ask how the hell he did that, but since I just learned I was a witch I decided to leave well enough alone.

We stood there in awkward silence for a moment and I hated it. He was my best friend and yet I never felt more uncomfortable than I did standing here with him. My hackles were up; something didn’t seem right and I could see my shield thing on the edge of my vision wanting to come out and the power running through me as my mind screamed at me that there was danger and that I needed to be careful.

Total crap I thought, since it was just Jake, but I guess my feelings were still raw from earlier and my instincts were getting confused.

“Hey” he said and I could see he was feeling the tension just as much as I was.

“What do you want Jake?” I sighed.

“Just seeing how you’re doing” he said softly as he looked at the floor.

I hated the distance between us, but I couldn’t help it. He hurt me and now he was here to do what? Apologize? Take it back? Screw him.

“Well, I’m fine so just go back to Sam, you are his disciple now aren’t ya?” I spat in anger

“Bells it’s not like that. Look, I didn’t mean those things today. I wish I could tell you why I said them, but I can’t. Bella you have no idea how much I wish I could tell you everything. How much I wish things were different” he pleaded and I could see his eyes were sad.

“What’s going on Jake? I hate this, what the heck did they do to you?” I said yanking him towards me and he held my hands in his. I could see him staring at the crescent shaped scar given to by James and I pulled my arm away and made sure to pull down my sleeve.

“Bella, do you remember when you first came to Forks and we were on the beach in LaPush?” he asked and I nodded.

“Do you remember the story?” he asked and I nodded again.

“Yeah, I mean of course. About the enemy tribe, the Cold Ones” I stated.

“Of course you would remember that part” he sighed.

“Look, I can’t stay long; they’ll know I disobeyed orders. Please Bella try to remember. Things will be so much better if you do” he said quickly and then jumped out the window.

I was shocked and ran to my window to make sure he hadn’t broken his neck, but I looked to see that he had landed flat on his feet and was running off in to the woods.

No one could jump that far and not get hurt except a vampire. What the hell? I knew Jake wasn’t a vampire; he was too warm, he was soft and his eyes were the same color they always were.

My head was throbbing with the thoughts of what this could mean and from the whole day so I decided that maybe sleeping might be a better idea.

As I slept I dreamt of Danu’s mirror again. I was back at the fountain. Just I amongst the ruins and the mirror was ready to go. I dreamt that I asked the mirror again where Jake was and just like the last time, it showed me that damn wolf. I tried to wake myself up, but instead the images in the water changed again and this time I heard Jake’s voice as they ran after Laurent only for it to change once more to images of some American Indians in clothes from my history book. What was up with that? Jake’s voice was saying something about wolves and his people being able to turn into them. And again an image of the big brown wolf I saw in our meadow was shown, but this time it was Jake’s face I saw in the wolf’s eyes.

I woke with a start. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. There was no way that Jake was a freaking werewolf. I mean vampires sure, but werewolves? It was then that my aunt’s voice came to me and I remember her telling me how we looked after this world and werewolves were one of the creatures that we were destined to watch over and keep the creatures from harming humans.

“HOLY HELL! JAKE IS A WEREWOLF!” my mind screamed at me and I wanted to jump out of bed and go down there, but it was still dark. I was too keyed up to sleep so I finally unpacked my suitcase, cleaned up my room and then took a shower. I then went downstairs and saw my Dad sitting at the kitchen table, looking a lot more rested, drinking a cup of coffee.

“Morning Dad” I said while I grabbed a pop tart out of the cupboard.

“Morning Bells, what are you doing up so early?” he asked.

“Oh umm I couldn’t sleep. Aunt Dora always had me up early to practice and I got a little used to it” I lied. I was going to ask him the same thing, but I saw he had his uniform on so I suspected he was going to work.

“I see, well I’m off to work. There was an incident over in Sequim so it may be a while before I get home” he told me.

“What happened” I asked.

“Another animal attack” he told me.

“Alright but be careful okay” I told him and hugged him at the door. I heard a slight gasp, maybe the fact that I hugged him since my father and I were never really that affectionate with each other, but I chose to ignore it. He hugged me a little tighter and then grabbed his coat and walked out the door. I followed after him and sang out “Hey Dad, be careful okay?”

“No worries Bells, I always am” he answered and sped off in the cruiser.

I was driving towards LaPush trying to figure out what the hell I was gonna say to Jacob. I mean how does one say to their friend “Hey Jake, so yeah umm, are you a werewolf? Could you and the rest of the guys stop killing off the locals? Thanks and bye” Yeah that would go over real well.

“Hey Jake, so yeah hi. Listen I figured out you turned into a big hairy beast and while I may be a witch I would really like if you and your friends would stop all these animal attacks. I really don’t wanna torch your furry butt. Okay!” Good god that was worse.

What the hell was I gonna say to him?

I pulled onto the lawn and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I anxiously shuffled my feet and looked around making sure that everything was alright. I heard movement and then the door opened and Billy was on the other side.

“Bella, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Hey Billy, is Jake here?” I said nervously.

“He’s not here” he sighed, but my mind said otherwise.

“Sorry Billy, I know he is and I really need to speak with him” I said as I made my way inside.

“Bella, he isn’t here” Billy huffed and I ignored him as I made my way to Jake’s room only to find him asleep in his bed.

I decided to let him sleep and wait in my truck. I turned to leave only to see Sam and his friends making their way towards the house and I saw red. How dare they make Jake do those horrible things. I needed to know which one of them turned him so I ran out of the house towards them.

“WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?” I screeched as the boys stopped in their tracks.

The one named Paul laughed and smacked Embry in the shoulder saying “Look Embry, think she’ll throw a tantrum?” he said and the other boys laughed too.

“Cool it guys” Sam said “Look Bella, you got it all wrong”

“Wrong, which one of you turned him into a monster?” I sneered.

“Monster, what did he say? He told you didn’t he?” Paul spat and I noticed the laughs died off.

“He didn’t tell me a damn thing, he’s afraid of you” I hissed and they laughed again.

I got so pissed that I slapped Paul in the face and called him a bastard. Then the shit hit the fan. Paul started to shake and his face turned red. I could see and hear Sam trying to calm him down, but it wasn’t working. Then his clothes ripped off as this big snarling grey wolf stood in his place.

“Guess the cat’s outta the bag now” I heard someone say, but I was too busy backing up as the snarling wolf stalked towards me.

“You mean the wolf” someone else laughed but I was backing up some trying to put some distance between me and Cujo in front of me.

“BELLA!” I heard someone yell and saw Jake running towards me.

I heard a huge growl and Paul leapt at me, but something inside me snapped and the sky grew darker.

“Bad doggie” I hissed as the wolf was stopped mid-flight.

“What the fuck?” I heard someone yell as the wolf struggled in mid-air.

“You should have listened to your leader lad” I said and again wondered where the hell this accent came from. It seemed every time I did something magical the Irish accent would come out. I decided to ask Aunt Dora about that the next time I spoke to her.

I saw the big brown wolf from before beside me and I squeaked in fright but he bowed and crawled towards me.

“Jake?” I whispered and the big wolf nodded as his tongue hung out.

I heard the Paul wolf whimper and I lowered him to the ground and said “Stay”.

“Nice Bella” Embry hooted and I smiled.

The air shimmered and I saw that both boys had turned back to their human form and quickly hauled on some clothes, but not before I got an eyeful of Jacob’s ass. It was a nice ass, but kinda gross since I thought of him more as my brother.

“Bella would you mind telling us what the fuck that was?” Jacob said when he came back.

“In a minute, but first tell me, are you a werewolf?” I asked.

“Guys, could you give us a minute?” he said to the group of guys and I saw Sam nod and then they all walked off.

“I knew you would remember” he whispered as he hugged me and I pushed him back.

“So it’s true?” I hissed in both fright and anger.

“Yeah, it is. So what” he shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Jake, you and the pack, you need to stop” I wailed.

“What are you talking about?” he asked with frustration.

“Jake, you and the rest of the guys, you’re killing people” I whispered hysterically while I tried to keep the electricity in my fingers down. They sensed danger and it was right in front of me.

“Bella, don’t you see? We’re not the ones killing anyone. We’re the ones trying to protect everyone from what is killing them. The only thing we do kill, what were meant to kill” he explained.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Vampires Bella. The cold ones” he said and I gasped.

“But Jake, you can’t. I mean vampires can’t be killed. They’ll kill you first” I said quickly.

“Humph, tell that to the dumbass with the long black hair. We tore his pale ass apart” he said with pride and I saw his chest puff out a little and I snickered a bit.

“How? I mean Jake, you can’t kill vampires, they’re strong and fast” I was still shocked.

“It’s what we're meant for Bells. Don’t worry, we can’t touch the Cullens, but all the others are toast. The red head is first” he told me and my blood ran cold.

“R..re…red head” I stuttered.

“Yeah. She’s been in an out of the area and we’re not sure why” he told me and I shook wanting to bolt and maybe go back to Ireland where it was safe.

“Me…she wants me” I stammered.

“What was that?” Jake asked and I told him the whole sordid tale and nearly choked on Edward’s name.

Jake took it all in as we walked along the beach and I found myself becoming calmer as the water rolled in. I found peace in the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and I closed my eyes as the scent of salt water hit my nose.

“So you gonna tell me what that was back there?” Jake asked, interrupting my thoughts. I was hoping he forgot about it. Impossible, but one could hope.

“We both have gone through changes it seems” I said softly and I saw Jake cross his arms.

“Yeah, but mine doesn’t include making the sky dark, the wind to blow and freezing people in mid-fucking air” he growled “What are you? A Witch?” and just like that he hit the nail on the head.

I thought for sure it would take him a few guesses or I would have to come right out and say it, but all I did was nod as my eyes burned with tears. It felt good to say it, to know that we were both on the same side and that I could trust him with this. We both had secrets and maybe we could work together to stop Victoria.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” he yelled.

“Yeah it’s true. My Aunt Dora, she’s my mom’s sister, came to visit and told me all about it. Oh damn, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that” I gasped and felt my eyes sting with tears.

“Bells, calm down. I’m sure since I’m… well, you know what I am, that your aunt won’t be mad. It’s usually only mortals who can’t know about people like us” he said softly while I sniffled and nodded.

He was right, my aunt had mentioned that and she didn’t say I couldn’t tell him, he guessed so it wasn’t really breaking the rules.

“Come on, let’s go to Sam’s. That’s where the guys are and I really need to rip on Paul for getting his ass handed to him by a girl, especially in his wolf form” He laughed as we walked back to my truck and drove to Sam’s.

 

So what did ya think? I was going to add more but I thought where it ended was good so let me know if it was a smart choice.

Anyhow I’m out. I hope to get another one done in the next couple of weeks so keep an eye out for it.

Again I wanna thank my pre-readers Gooseonline, EeWee and Oona4. Chardae, Jo, Eileen, you ladies rock. “Smooches” Thanks for reading guys. See ya soon.

Greeneyes84


	8. You've Got to be Kidding Me

Hey everyone, I’m back! Sorry it’s a been a while, RL sucks and I’ve been really busy lately. I wanna thank my pre-readers, you ladies rock and to all those who have favorited this and those that are following it, means a lot so thanks again.

I had this done a while ago but I thought it needed more so I’ve been working on that and here it is.

Again SM owns this, not me I’m just gonna play with it.

Chapter 8- You've Got to be Kidding Me

“Okay so you’ll call me when you get home?” Jake asked

We were standing by my truck saying goodbye as I had to get home and cook something for dinner. I promised him I would and headed off. Halfway home I started thinking about the day and I shook my head at the events that happened and then had to pull over as the giggles struck me and the tears in my eyes were making it hard to see.

Jake took the news about my being a witch far better that I thought and it felt good to talk about our supernatural weirdness. Jacob made good on his word and ripped Paul a new one for getting his ass kicked by me. Paul grumbled but I simply said that I hadn’t kicked his ass; I just simply took it off the ground and let it hang there.

The pack had a good laugh out of that while I blushed like a tomato. They asked me about the accent and I told them I honestly didn’t know that maybe it was just something that happened when an O’Quinn practiced magic. Thankfully they didn’t ask any further questions.

The most interesting part of the day was when I met Sam’s fiance Emily. She had this huge scar on one side of her face but she was still a beautiful woman. I watched as she laughed and took care of the boys in her house. She cooked for them and had no problem smacking them in the back of the head when they said something crude or unfit.

I felt some sort of kinship with her, I’m not sure why. I just knew that she was a special person and that she didn’t deserve what had happened to her. Jake told me the story; Sam had phased not long after they got together and she was too close. It wasn’t her fault or his and I just wished I could do something to help.

Then the weirdest thing happened; my fingers tingled again and I could feel the air change around me. I saw that the pack felt it too and that they had stood up ready to defend but stopped when they saw it was me. I could feel my hair sway in the wind that was now inside this tiny kitchen as my feet brought me closer to Emily.

She looked horrified and I saw Sam lurch towards me, a growl in his chest but Jake held him back.

“Come lassie, we can fix that right up” I said bringing my hand to her cheek

She flinched at first but then she knelt to the floor and I felt like my hand was a heating pad. It was soothing and made me giddy all over. It traveled through my fingers and out the tips to touch Emily’s face. She looked at me with wide eyes as her entire body seemed to glow.

Just as quick as it started it stopped and she collapsed to the ground and I fell to my knees next to her saying her name.

I could hear Sam screaming for her and then I heard sobbing and I felt Emily move next to me.

“Emily, can you hear me? Emily I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, please for….” I didn't finish as soon as she looked at me I was speechless

“Bella, what’s wrong? You didn't hurt me I swear” she said as she stood up

There was a collective gasp all over the room and jaws were on the floor, including my own.

“What? Was is it?” Emily asked with a bit of fright in her voice

None of could speak and just watched as Emily made her way to the living room. All of us of course followed her in and watched as she looked in the mirror above the little fireplace. She gasped as her hands caressed her face. She moved closer to look at the place my hand had touched, to see the scars that once marred her beauty only to find that they were gone.

Did I do that? Did I possess the power to heal someone?

“How can this be?” Emily said softly

“Em…Oof” I started but the breath was knocked out of me as Emily flew at me and wrapped me a tight embrace

“OH MY GOD Bella. Thank you so much” she sobbed

“But I..I mean I didn't…did I?” I stuttered

“You did Bells, now quit analyzing it and enjoy it. I mean look at her” Jake said softly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I watched as Sam grabbed her, making sure she was okay and then I watched as he placed kisses all over her face and the two of them cried. Both of them thanked me profusely but I waved it off and told Jake I was going for a walk. I needed to think, to figure out what happened and well I really didn’t want to be around the happy couple while they kissed and hugged, it just reminded me too much of what I had lost.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out with the pack and by the time evening rolled around I was more than ready to go home.

I was laying in bed thinking about the day again and wondering how the hell I did that for Emily. Aunt Dora never mentioned anything like that and she sure as hell didn't show me. So how was I able to do it? I closed my eyes and just whispered Aunt Dora’s name and I saw a bright light and when I opened them by aunt was in my room.

“Aunt Dora? How did you? Oh never mind. What are you doing here?” I whispered

“You called lassie” she told me

“What? No I didn't. I mean I said your name” I huffed

“Exactly dear. Now what can I do for ya?” she asked sitting on my bed and pulled me close so my head was in her lap

“Oh…umm…well I found out my best friend Jacob is a werewolf and well he knows about me and when were visiting the leader of the pack’s house I healed his girlfriend. Well she had these scars on her face, apparently Sam done it when he phased. Anyways I don’t know how it happened but I somehow healed her and I smacked Paul in the face, had my assed almost mauled by a wolf and then levitated said wolf in the air, I find out a pissed off she vamp named Victoria is after me and I swear I didn’t tell Jake about our family. He guessed” I spilled out so quickly that I don’t know if my aunt understood

“There, there dear. Aww lass, you got no worries about Jake. I've known about him for years. It’s in his genes dear; it was bound to happen, we were waitin for it. Oh and he’s not a werewolf, he’s a shape shifter who just takes the form of a wolf. Werewolves are nasty buggers, lucky there isn't many left in the world. As for telling him or him guessing, don’t worry, it’s just mortals that can’t know, save for yer da. Now the healing thing. It’s rare I’ll give ya that. I can’t do it, yer Ma can’t and our mother certainly couldn't. Hmm, the last O’Quinn known to have that power was your great, great, great Gran, Elizabeth” They say she could heal someone even if they were on the brink of death” my aunt explained

“You’re more like her than you realize lass” she added and I kept quiet not exactly sure what to say about that

“Umm…okay. One other thing, the accent. Why is it that when I do anything magical I start talking like I’m Irish?” I asked. I didn’t care really but I it would be nice to know

“Hmm, don’t know lass. Our family has always been Irish, yer Ma lost most of her accent when she started seeing your Pa. She claimed it was a way for her to fit in. Blarney if ask me but I left her be. The only thing I can think of dear is that it’s your O’Quinn side showing through. Deep down you carry the bloodline of some of the greatest witches in history and the accent could be your blood’s way of telling ya to let loose. That maybe it’s time you embraced that side and see exactly what ya can do. I think you’ve done alright on your own without being taught much. Your Ma and I had to learn everything but we started when were mere babes. You seem to possess it naturally, again very similar to Elizabeth” she said softly as her fingers combed through my hair

“You still gotta a lot to learn lass but I think you’re doing just fine on your own Izzy. Now I best be going. Your cousin was teaching little Becky some spells. Now she maybe his daughter and Adrain my son, but if I don’t get back and supervise he’ll have her pranking the entire castle with magic. Remember dear I’m just a word away okay. You let me know if ya need me” my aunt said as she kissed my cheek and stood in the middle of my bedroom

“Wait Aunt Dora!” I cried

“Yes lass” she replied

“Umm, do you think that maybe, you know when I know how to do more, that I could go and find, well could magic help me find” I couldn’t finish it. I was stupid to ask

“Izzy, I promise it will all work out. Don’t go looking for trouble where there isn’t any. Right now you need to be here. The red headed she devil will be wreaking havoc her e and you may have to stop her. Just keep practicing and go with your instincts okay? I love ya Izzy” she said softly and then faded into the light

“Love you too Aunt Dora” I whispered softly into the dark

The next few days were spent practicing my magic and hanging with Jake. I went with the pack once to track Victoria and I have to say that riding on Jake’s back while he ran through the woods was almost just as exhilarating as riding on Edw…well a vampire’s back.

We tracked her all afternoon but lost her scent at a river going towards Canada. We tried a few other trails but came up empty and went back to Forks. Emily had been so grateful for what I had done that she made me a batch of blueberry muffins. Apparently there were famous on the reservation as I had to practically turn the pack to stone to keep them to myself. Even my dad was drooling when he heard who made them. It was weird but when I finally got the chance to taste one I practically gobbled what was there like the cookie monster from Sesame Street.

As happy as I was, well maybe the best term was less miserable, I still didn’t feel right. It felt like something bad was just lurking around the corner and I found myself missing Ed…him more and more. I hadn’t heard his voice in a while, not when Paul came at me, not when we tracked Victoria or even the last time I rode the motorcycle that Jake and I rebuilt. I missed it but didn’t really know how to recreate it.

My head was starting to pound so I decided to stop thinking about everything and just get some sleep.

It was a vain wish that I would sleep. I woke up screaming as that day in the forest happened all over again only to change and this time it was Victoria killing the wolves and then she had me watch while she killed Edward and the last thing I saw before she killed me was all my family and friends beaten and dismembered on the ground before me. My dad, my mom, Mike, Jess, Angela and Ben and the Cullens were all dead at my feet. I woke up in a cold sweat with my dad there trying to soothe me

“Hey Bells, shhh, hey its okay, just a dream” he said softly and for the first time since I was a child I crawled into my daddy’s lap and cried

“Hey now, it was just a dream pumpkin. Just calm down okay. Everything will be alright, daddy’s here” he cooed and I sniffled and snorted finally calming down

I pulled back realizing what I child I had turned into and apologized to my dad as I climbed off his lap.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You use to have nightmares when you were a kid and I was always the one you came to. I missed it, I don’t care that you’re 18, you’re still my baby girl so I don’t care. Listen Bella, I know that the last few months have been well rough but everything will be fine. Okay kiddo!” he said softly as I sniffled and nodded

“Alright, well I’m gonna go back to bed, gotta be up early, me and some of the guys from the rez are heading out into the woods to see if we can find this thing that’s terrorizing the state” he told me and I paled

“Dad umm well you know about well my family. Umm what if what’s in the woods isn’t what you think it is?” I tried to convey that it could be dangerous

“I know Bells, why do you think Sam and Paul are going. Harry Clearwater will be going to and some others. No one can sniff things out like those boys” he winked and my jaw dropped

“Give yer old man a little credit Bella. I had to know when I was with your Mom and well Billy and Harry can be quite chatty after a few beers. Just don’t tell the fellas I know okay” he stated and I agreed that I would keep my mouth shut

He winked one more time and shut my door and I sighed heavily as I lay back in bed. I knew getting back to sleep would be futile. Not only would I be worried about the nightmares but now I was worried about my dad, he knew about the pack which means he knew about the Cullens. Did he know what Ed…ouch, was when we were together?

I forced myself to calm down before I had a panic attack just thinking about the danger my father was in; first there was the pack itself and if the Volturi found out that my dad may know about vampires, they would kill him.

After sitting there for nearly an hour thinking over all the things that could go wrong I decided that enough was enough. I had to stop this line of thinking before it drove me mad. I got out of bed, showered and headed downstairs. It was still too early to head to the rez; ever since the pack found out what Victoria was looking for they insisted that I stay there. I knew that a member of the pack was staked out at my house at night and I spent most of my days at the rez and hunted with them, well when they said I could and I knew with Sam and Paul being with my dad that they would take me with them to hunt her down. The pack could take her down but I would be the one to finish her off. How that would happen, I had no idea, but I was going to end her one way or the other.

I was too nervous to eat so I washed the few dishes in the sink, prepared dinner for that evening and put it in the fridge to cook later. I couldn’t sit still any longer so I said to hell with it and drove to the rez.

I arrived at Jake’s house just as he was coming out the door.

“Yo Bella, I was just coming to your place, listen I know that we agreed that you could come with us on patrol today if Sam said so” he started but I stopped him

“Yeah I know, Sam and Paul are going with my dad so I’d be happy to come along to help”

“Well, see here’s the thing” he said as he brushed a hand through his hair and my heart sank

“Yes, Sam and Paul we’ll be with Charlie and a few other men but Sam wants the rest of the pack to come along and he feels that us watching out for the humans that will be there is enough rather than having you included too” he repeated and I felt my temper flare

“Seriously? I’m not human Jake remember? I could help. You have to take me with you, please” I was so pissed but I would beg if I had too

“Yeah Bells I know but Sam said no and I can’t disobey the Alpha” he said sadly and I huffed in annoyance

“Fine then, have fun” I said dismissively and walked back to my truck

“Wait Bells. Look, you can’t go with us but I would feel a lot better if you stayed here on the rez. There’s a few younger guys exhibiting signs of the change and I asked them to hang out here and keep an eye on things” he told me and I baulked

“Oh great, I get to freaking babysit” yeah I was rude but I was pissed

“Oh come on Bella, it’s not babysitting, they won’t even be in the house, they’ll most likely hang out in my garage and tinker with their bikes. I just want em close just in case. They will smell her coming a mile away and either phase which sucks just FYI or run to warn you and you can take care of it. I can’t see the bitch being so stupid as to come here but just in case” he explained and I begrudgingly agreed

“Fine Jake, but if one of em starts bugging me or following me around then he’s gonna be neutered” I told him and he clutched himself

“Nice Bells. Alright I’m outta here, I gotta meet the pack at the lake where my dad and them will be fishing” he gave me a quick hug and jogged off while I pouted and went in the house.

“What the hell am I gonna do all day?” I thought to myself and decided to just sit on the couch and watch tv. I was flicking through channels when there was a knock on the door and I opened it to find two young guys on the porch, they were maybe 13 or 14 years old and I figured they were the ones Jake talked about since I could see that they were definitely more muscular than most boys and I could feel it, somehow. Witch intuition maybe but I knew they would be part of the pack very soon.

“Hey guys, can I help you?” I asked as I tried to be polite

“Isabella right?” one of them asked and I nodded

“Cool, Jake said you were hanging out here so I just wanted to let you know we were in the garage so you didn’t freak out if you hear a noise. Feel free to come hang out if ya want” he offered and I could see he was attempting to flirt and I resisted rolling my eyes and thanked them as I closed the door

Bored again I got comfy on the couch and it wasn’t long before I fell asleep and of course my dreams were plagued with images of him, his family and then it changed to one of a cliff and the feeling of floating.

I woke with a start and I looked out the window and saw the cliffs at a distance. I knew the pack went cliff diving and Jake had promised to take me but maybe I could go by myself. Could witches float? Could we walk on air? Was there some sort of spell that summoned the air that held us up? I had to find out so I took off like a shot to my truck and toward the cliffs.

I was crazy, I had to be, it was the only thing to explain why I was up here on the highest peak in LaPush with the wind howling and I could feel the spray from the waves on the air even from up here.

I took a look over the edge and shivered as the cold air tore through me and I turned back but the overwhelming urge to float was just too much and I took another step to the edge and peered down into the dark depths below and then that voice, his voice was there.

My eyes closed as he pleaded “Bella, please don’t do this”

I was crazy, there was no doubt since I argued back and said “You left, you wanted me to be human so now you’re going to get your wish”

And with that I shrugged off my coat and hurled myself off the cliff muttering something about wind and air and float your humble servant and in an instant I felt it; that familiar electricity surrounded me and then I was floating.

I put my arms out to the side and felt as the air rushed through my fingers yet I was going slowly. It was amazing and mesmerizing and I giggled at the sensation and lost focus. “Oh shit” I thought as I lost the feeling and plummeted into the water

Damn it was cold but as I rose to the surface I couldn’t help but laugh as I saw the peak and I was in disbelief that I did it. I wanted to do it again but the water had other plans.

All too soon I was dragged under and I could not swim back up, I was thrashing against the current and my air supply was getting low. Oh great, this was how I was going to die, not a wolf or vampire but the freaking water.

I could feel my lungs burn and I saw his face before me as things went black. I wanted to see him again and I begged Danu to help me, to let me see him just once, not some figment of my imagination, not just his voice, but him before I died. Then everything went black.

 

Whatcha think? I was gonna add more but this is how it went, sorry for the cliffie but as you know this is NM based so we all know what happens next. Someone asked me if Edward and the Cullens will be in this fic, I promise it’s coming soon, be patient with me, it will be well worth it.

Okay gotta rec this one, Friends with Benefits by Tufano, holy hot hell. If you ain’t reading it then I highly recommend you haul ass over to it. Girl is one pervy little minx but it’s oh so good.

Okay enough for me for now, keep an eye out for my new fic being posted soon “Blood Trails”

 

Greeneyes84


	9. Living

Wow! Chapter 8 got a mega response! I wanna thank all those who reviewed, I get most of the reviews on my phone and it’s impossible to respond on that but thanks to those who reviewed. I also wanna thank those who are following this story and added it to their favorites, it means a lot.

Okay so a bit of spoiler, this is where this fic and NM will really come together so get on with it and I’ll see ya at the bottom. Oh and I don’t own it, SM does except for the O’Quinns, they’re all mine!

Chapter 9-Living

“Breathe Damnit” I heard someone say, it was muffled and distant but I could hear it as I floated in the darkness

“Come on Bella, please just breathe” the voice pleaded and I felt this strange sensation in my lungs and then the blackness faded and I saw a blurry face and then the weird sensation again

Suddenly it became too much and I sucked in a lungful of air only to cough it all up, it burned so bad and my throat felt like sandpaper as huge hot arms wrapped around me as I coughed up my lungs.

“There ya go, come on, get it up, that’s it. You’re gonna be fine” Jake said as he rocked me back and forth as the fluid in my lungs came up. I couldn’t help but snuggle further into him, I was freezing and he was so warm so I just shivered as he wrapped me up.

He helped me stand up and wrapped his arm around me as he helped me to the truck and I couldn’t help but look back up to the cliff and smile slightly.

“HOLY FUCK BELLA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?” Jake yelled

“What?” I snapped back as my teeth chattered

“I can’t believe you tried to kill yourself, what about Charlie huh, what about your friends, what about me?” he sobbed a little and I felt terrible. I never thought he would see it that way but I guess I could see how it would happen

“Jake relax, I’m sorry but I wasn’t trying to kill myself, I was cliff diving” I explained

“You don’t go alone Bells, not even members of the pack go alone, it’s not safe” he pleaded

“Yeah Jake I get it but I had a dream and I had to try it” I explained

“What hell kinda of dream would have you hurl yourself off a cliff hmm?” he spat and I rolled my eyes

“Well if you must know, I dreamt I was floating and then I saw the cliffs and I figured what the hell”

“What the…are you serious Bells, you jump off a cliff because of a hunch. Good lord woman you have to be either the stup…no forget it. Just tell me you’re okay” Jake sighed

“Yeah Jake I’m fine” I said as shivers wracked through me

“Jeez you’re freezing, come on let’s get you back to my place and into some warm clothes” he said tugging me back to my truck

After changing into an oversized pair of old jeans and a plaid shirt that Jake owned, I felt a hell of lot better and dry. I downed a cup of coffee and as Jake and I drove back to my place I sat as close as I could to his overheated body and just waited for the shivers to stop.

“So did it work?” he asked out of the blue

“Did what work?” I asked confused

“The floating, did it work?” he explained

“Oh yeah, that, yeah it worked but I lost my concentration and that’s when I fell into the water” I told him and he shook his head

“Only you would go hurl yourself off a cliff due to a dream when there is a bloodsucker out there gunning for your life” he said and I shot him a look

“What do you mean Jake, you were supposed to be at the lake with Charlie” I said

“Well umm…you see…” he stammered

“Out with it Jake what the hell happened. Please tell me my dad is okay” I was hysterical

“Calm down Bells. Look, we were there and your dad and the guys had came off the lake to refuel, turns out my dad forgot to fill up the tank. While they filled up that red headed bloodsucker came out of nowhere. We all phased in time to chase her off before the men saw and I chased her towards the cliffs. Bells if I had known I never would have let her get so close to you but once she jumped in the water I saw her suddenly turn and that’s when I saw you. I got you before she could but well it turns out she already killed someone” he said sadly

“Who Jake?” I asked softly

“Well it wasn’t’ directly but apparently Harry Clearwater saw her and then saw a few of us phase, his heart has been pretty bad and he died of a heart attack” Jake sniffled and I wrapped my arms around him

“Sorry Jake” I said not knowing what else to say and he just nodded and we spent the rest of the drive in silence

I felt terrible, here I was trying to test my abilities and being a brat because I couldn’t go with the pack when all they were trying to do was protect me and they lose one of their own. Harry may not have been a wolf but he was a Quileute and that loss would be terrible for the people here.

We pulled into my driveway and I noticed my dad wasn’t home and I figured he was at the reservation trying to help so I decided that I would go in and change, make some food and then go back but as soon as I opened the door Jake yanked me back in and started the truck again.

“What the hell Jake? I asked panicked

“Vampire” was all he said and I felt my fingers light up as I looked around

“We gotta get out of here” he said as he put the truck into gear

“Don’t worry Jake I got this, I said holding up my hand” I smiled and he rolled his eyes

“Whatever Bells, we should get back, it’s not safe” he pleaded but I was already out the door and that’s when I saw it, like a shining beacon in the darkness, Carlisle’s car

“Bells, wait, we gotta go back” he said as he tried to pull me back to the truck

“That’s Carlisle’s car Jake, they won’t hurt me” I told him

“Bella, I can’t protect you here, it could be a trick” he begged but I held firm

“Fine Bella” he huffed and left as I tore off into the house

It was dark but I could feel someone watching me, my fingers were lit up but I kept them in my pockets just in case it was a Cullen, didn’t really want to explain it to them yet.

I turned the light on and gasped when like a dream there was Alice standing right in front of me.

I shook and dove for her screaming “ALICE!”

She hugged me tight as I sobbed into her shirt and she let me cry as she tried to soothe me. I could hear her say she was sorry but all I could concentrate on was the familiar coolness of her body and the softness of her voice.

“Bella, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to leave you, none of us did but how could you try something like that” she ranted

“Try what?” I asked

“Killing yourself, I saw you Bella, you threw yourself off a cliff, what were you thinking? What about Charlie or you Mom? Bella how could you do it. Arrrrgh! I swear I’m gonna kill him. I told him things were bad. He begged me not look and if I had just looked sooner than I could have stopped this” she ranted and my smile faded with the mention of he. It wasn’t hard to know who she was talking about

“Alice, Alice! Just stop okay! Please don’t say his name, I just can’t take it” I sobbed as I tried to hold myself together and Alice wrapped her little arm around my shoulders

“I’m sorry Bella, I really am but it still wasn’t a reason to kill yourself” she said

“I didn’t Alice, I was cliff diving” I told her leaving out the whole part about me being witch and trying to float. I didn’t want to explain it only for her to leave and for me to fall apart again.

“Oh my god! You’re crazy you know that!” she ranted and I rolled my eyes but hugged her as tight as I could

“Bella, did you get a dog?” she asked out of the blue

“Umm no” I said, and I’m the one who’s crazy

“Are you sure, all I can smell is this god awful wet dog smell” she huffed while her nose wrinkled in disgust and I realized that it must have been Jake; I was wearing his clothes and I spent so much time with him, I would definitely smell like a member of the pack.

“Oh yeah, that. Umm that would be Jake” I stalled not really sure how to explain about him

“Jake, who the hell is Jake?” she cocked a brow and her hand went to her hip

“Oh umm, his dad and Charlie are best friends and he’s my friend and he’s kinda of a werewolf” I stuttered and braced myself for the inevitable and Alice didn’t disappoint

“WEREWOLF! Bella are you insane. Werewolves are the worst and not people that you want to make friends with. They’re dangerous”

“Speak for yourself bloodsucker” I spun around to see Jake in the doorway

“What happened to not being able to protect me here?” I asked

“Yeah well I can’t but I don’t care” he huffed and I smiled

“You think I would hurt Bella?” Alice scolded

“Hmm, you already have once, who’s not say you just didn’t come here to finish the job” Jake argued and I almost smacked him when I saw Alice crumble

“Bella I’m so sorry, and YOU” she said flipping Jake off “I would never hurt Bella, I came to see how she was so how about you go tie yourself to a tree like a good dog”

“Fuck you bloodsucker…” Jake shouted

“ENOUGH! Both of you” I yelled

“Jake, Alice is my friend and she can stay as long as she likes, if you can’t be civil then you need to leave”

“Bells, you can’t be serious” he whined

“I’m completely serious” I huffed

“Fine, whatever” he rolled his eyes

“Bella how about I go hunt while you talk to him” Alice suggested and I panicked

“Alice, no you can’t...sorry, you’ll be back right? I asked trying to calm my racing heart

“Of course silly, as soon as you take rover for a walk and leave him in his doghouse” she chucked and I heard Jake snort as Alice walked out the door

“So how long are they back?” Jake asked me and I shrugged

“Does it matter?” I huffed and crossed my arms

“Yeah it does and how many are there? I need to let the pack know” he sounded pissed and I tried to rein my temper in

“Not that’s it really any of yours or the pack’s business but it’s just Alice so go on and run back to Sam and let him know” I snarled and stomped my way to the kitchen to make a casserole. I was pissed off so I had to find an outlet and beating some eggs and chopping veggies would help. Alice would gag but she could get over it.

“Bells, look I’m sorry” Jake’s hulking frame was shadowing the doorway while I leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. There was no need for us to argue, he would phase and then I would have to electrocute him or at least singe his fur. Alice wasn’t ready for that yet!

“Look Jake, I get it, you have to follow orders and you’re my best friend, I hate fighting with you but Alice is my best friend too so please just get over your prejudice for me” I asked

“Best friend, for god’s sake Bells, they left you. They didn’t care, I do. Please Bella, you have to see what you mean to me” Jake pleaded as his arm wrapped around my waist and his warm breath caressed my cheek and I was overcome. It would be so easy with Jake, why couldn’t I let it all go and be with him. He would be happy and so would my dad, it would make sense but as I closed my eyes I saw his face, the only man who I could truly love and the one I was determined to have back.

I pushed Jake away just as his lips were about to collide with mine and he sighed but took a step back and then the phone rang and Jake sighed again as he answered it and said “Hello, no I’m sorry he’s not here right now. He’s preparing for a funeral”

He hung up the phone and started to shake; who the hell called that would cause him to lose control like this?

“Jake what’s going on? Who was that on the phone?” I asked and then Alice tore through the door shouting “BELLA!”

“Alice, what’s going on?” now it was my turn to shake. Did she have a vision of my dad, or was Victoria close? I managed to keep calm, I knew that my dad was safe on the reservation and that I could take Victoria down but then she told me something that made my heart stop, my breath to shorten and for the room to darken again.

“Bella, it’s Edward, he called home and Rose told him why I came. He thinks you’re dead” she sobbed

“So what, at least he’ll never come back” Jake huffed and I lunged for him but Alice held me back

“Bella he’s going to the Volturi, he wants to join you” she sobbed harder and I fell to my knees remembering what he told me months ago and how he would follow me if I was to die. Why, why would he go to them if he didn’t love me? Guilt, he felt guilty for leaving and this was his way of redemption. I couldn’t allow him to do it so I raced upstairs and packed a bag and my passport and was about to tell Alice to book a flight but she was right behind me and already talking to the airport.

I raced downstairs and out towards the car with Alice right behind me. I was buckled in and about to tell her to floor it when Jake’s head popped in through the window.

“Bella, please don’t do this. Don’t go there, it’s too dangerous. Please Bells, stay here, with me” he begged

“I’m sorry Jake, I can’t” I sighed and told Alice to floor it and I broke down as I looked out the mirror to Jake kneeling on the grass with his hands out like he was reaching for me. I felt terrible for leaving but I had to save Edward, he shouldn’t feel like he needed to kill himself out of guilt.

Fifteen hours and way too many cokes later we landed in Italy and I was currently hanging on for dear life as Alice raced down the narrow streets towards Volterra like we were on the set of The Fast and the Furious.

I couldn’t even look at the scenery outside my window, the speed we were travelling was making me dizzy and I just held on while Alice drove and concentrated on her visions.

“Oh my god, they refused him” she said and I sighed in relief “That’s good”

“No Bella, he’s going to force their hand” she said and I asked how

“He’s going to show himself to the humans, the sun will be high at noon, he plans to show himself in the sunlight. There’s a festival, all those in attendance will see him and the guard will be forced to end him” she explained and I felt the inside of the car spin

“Bella, breathe, I promise we’ll get there in time okay” Alice cooed but even I could hear the doubt in her voice and all I wanted to do was be there. For a split second I thought of wishing myself there but I couldn’t let Alice know about that yet and I didn’t know where to go.

Alice was looking at me strangely but she let it go and I willed the car to go faster and maybe it was my imagination but it did seem like we were going faster than before if that was even possible and for once I was happy that Alice drove like a nascar driver.

I wasn’t sure how long were drove but suddenly we took a sharp turn and Alice pushed the car’s speed up the winding hill and then through the gates of the mountain town of Volterra. A guard stopped the car from going any further and I could see the crowds of people in red capes and I noticed several people with fangs.

“What the hell?” I asked

“It’s the Saint Marcus day festival. It commemorates Saint Marcus getting rid of vampires. Ironic considering that their Saint is a vampire and is a leader of the Volturi” Alice explained

“Whatever, come on we have to go” I nearly shrieked as I tried to pull her from the car

“I can’t Bella, he’ll hear me and try to rush it, you’re the only one he won’t see coming, please Bella, hurry. He’s by the big clock tower, we have 10 minutes” Alice pleaded and I took off like a shot hoping that my clumsiness wouldn’t come back and have me fall flat on my face while I ran through the streets.

I don’t know how many people I nearly knocked over and how many times I said I was sorry but finally I came to a fountain and I could see the clock tower in the distance. I made it and I searched everywhere for Edward. I could see a few people standing in the corners, they were too still, they had to be part of the guard so I knew Edward had to be close. Then I saw him, his was standing in the darkness of a doorway under the tower. I could see him unbutton his shirt and look up towards the sky and I bolted across the water of the fountain and through the crowd as I shouted his name but he didn’t seem to hear me as he walked further out of the darkness.

The clock was chiming and my breath left me as I crashed into his chest just before he stepped out the door. God he smelt good and I sighed in relief that I made it.

He was mumbling something about heaven and how it was quick.

“Edward, please you have to move” I begged and my eyes teared up as he looked at me like I was a dream

“Why Bella? Why would I move when I have you in my arms? I don’t care if this is hell as long as I have you” he said softly

Aww hell he thinks we’re both dead. “You’re not dead and neither am I, but if you don’t get your ass moving we both will be. Please Edward the Volturi are everywhere” I pleaded

That woke him up and immediately he grabbed me tighter and pulled back to the safety of the darkness.

“You’re here, you’re alive” he said in disbelief and I nodded

“Yeah, I am. Look Edward I only came so you wouldn’t kill yourself. You don’t have to feel guilty about it. I get it” I said trying to hold back my tears

“Guilt? I never did it out of guilt Bella” he said softly as his hand cupped my cheek and I couldn’t help but lean into it, his touch was one of the things I had missed

“Then why did you do it?” I asked

“Don’t you know? Bella you’re everything to me. That day in the forest, I lied. I had to so you would let me go. It was the biggest lie ever and I’ve been miserable without you. When Rose told me why Alice had gone to Forks I lost it” he said

“But why, I mean I’m nothing, I’m human, I’m nothing special” I sighed

“Not true, you’re everything Bella” he said and then I gasped as his lips found mine. Holy hell had I missed this.

I could feel his grip on my hip tighten and I pulled myself closer to his embrace and my cheeks burned when I let out the most embarrassing moan as his hand caressed my back. I had missed his touch so much and it was just a little overwhelming and then all too soon it was over and Edward pulled me back behind him with a growl.

“What, what is it?” I asked feeling terrified and then my fingers tingled. Shit! I so do not need this right now

I saw it then; two hulking figures came around a corner and told Edward that Aro and the brothers request his presence. Edward sighed and agreed and then told me to go enjoy the festival. Was he nuts? I wasn’t going to leave him but then the men requested that I come along.

Edward growled and told them to go to hell. They made a lunge for us but then Alice showed up.

“Now come on boys, you wouldn’t want to draw attention would you?” she said as she opened the door wider exposing the scene to the crowd outside

“Of course not” one of them said and I felt Alice and Edward tugging me back towards the door as Alice threw Edward a cape to drape over his naked chest.

“That’s enough” we heard someone say and I turned to see a small girl make her way to the front of the two men. She had the reddest eyes I’ve ever seen, she was tiny and blonde but I could see that she wielded a terrible power and she was sadistic. My fears were confirmed when she told us all to come with her and Edward grabbed my hand as he and Alice both followed and pulled me with them.

We made our way down a flight of stairs and through winding tunnels made of stone. It didn’t take a genius to know we were underground and I felt claustrophobic at the thought of the ground burying me alive. Silly I know but after nearly 24 hours of no sleep and the stress I was allowed a freak out moment.

The group walked along and then we were led up a set of steps into a beautiful marble lobby. My eyes marveled as the artwork and then I gasped as we were brought through a set of huge wooden doors and into another huge room. I saw three thrones on a pedestal and a group of about 20 people, all vampires I imagined. In the centre was three men; they were dressed in regal robes and I recognized them instantly from the painting in Carlisle’s study.

“Well done Jane. I see young Edward survived and this must be Isabella” the dark haired one I remember his name being Aro said, his accent thick and my name rolled off his tongue.

His voice was gruff and his face looked liked paper that was too old to be around. The other brothers sat on their thrones and just looked bored while the one named Aro ran the show.

He grabbed Edward’s hand that wasn’t clutching mine and I watched as Aro’s eyes fluttered and moved like he was having a seizure.

Edward explained that Aro could read minds buts needed to touch the person. Aro then asked if he could read me after finding out that Edward couldn’t read my mind. Edward growled at the question and I told him to hush as I reluctantly gave him my hand. God he was cold and his skin felt like I was holding a corpse. His eyes were darker and I fought the urge to smile when I realized that he couldn’t read my mind either.

“Interesting, I’ve never met someone I couldn’t read. A shame that Edward won’t change you. Perhaps you would consider joining us” he asked and I shook my head

“Very well. Felix” he waved his hand and immediately Edward growled and put me behind him as he lunged for the big one who must have been Felix

Alice tried to grab me but she was held back by another vampire and then I could only watch as the one name Felix manhandled my love.

It was a huge fight and I couldn’t keep track, Edward would read his mind and move out of the way but Felix was stronger and would slam Edward to the ground. My fingers were tingling and I could feel the rage building, the one holding Alice called dibs to someone on my blood which made me even angrier and then when Felix had Edward’s head in a vise and I could see his neck crack, I lost it.

The electricity shot out of my hands, sending Edward to a corner and the big burly vampire was shoved against the wall with me on top of him.

“Big mistake lad” I spat and just like that, I had a ball of fire in my hand with his name on it and when the little blonde bitch tried to make a lunge for me, I waved my free hand and she was thrown into a wall and I kept her there. I could see other vampires coming for me including the brothers but I threw the fire ball in my hand at the ground and they were all trapped inside. I smiled at the look of fear on their faces and I zapped the hulk size vampire below me rendering him helpless. I didn’t know I had it in me and I smiled at all I had done, but when I stood up I collapsed, completely drained of energy.

“Well, well, well. You’re infinitely more special than I thought. Edward, you neglected to mention your little pet had magic powers” Aro sneered and I looked to see Edward and Alice with their jaws on the floor

I didn’t know what to say but I managed to get to my feet and stand there while they decided what to do. Great, just fucking great. How the hell would we get out of this now?

“Aro, she can’t be set free, she knows too much and they broke the rules” the one I knew was name Caius sneered

“He’s right. I would love to see what you can bring when you’re turned. Pity” he said as his bony fingers touched my face and then I watched in terror as he went for my neck.

“ENOUGH!” I heard someone yell and then fire and lightning filled the room sending every vampire flying to the corner and cowering in fear. I was shocked to see my aunt standing in the middle of the room as the fire burned away. Thank god!

“Pandora, what do we owe the pleasure” Aro spat and my aunt shot him a look that made the big bad vamp cower a little

“Watch your tone Aro, I need no appointment as it is under my authority you still live” Dora stated and again I saw the little one named Jane make her way to my aunt but she was held back by another

“Master, she is just a human, let me do away with her” the little mite begged and in an instant she was cowering on the floor, screaming in agony

“You would do well not to test me lass. It’s not so nice when you’re little gift is reflected back on you is it?” my aunt said as she pointed her finger at the writhing girl on the floor who was screaming like a banshee

“Pandora, please. That’s enough, Jane will behave I swear” Caius begged, the fear written all over his face

“Very well, but keep the wee one under foot Caius or next time she’ll suffer the wrath of the council” my aunt stated and Caius bowed as Jane stopped screaming and leapt from the floor. She was ready to attack but Caius grabbed her and like a scolded child, she sagged in his arms and sat on the floor

“What is the meaning of this Pandora? This is a matter for the Volturi; young Edward here broke the law and told a human about us. I’m well aware that Isabella has magical powers but this is our problem not yours” Aro shouted and Edward made his way towards me and kept me tucked into his side and I felt stronger than before

“Oh Aro, you’re right, Edward did break the law but the Cullens are under our protection so you best leave them alone” she stated and I smiled at the regal way she carried herself

“You have no dominion over this Pandora. The Cullens are vampires and therefore ours, not yours. Isabella will be changed or ended. Now leave or...” Aro yelled but he was cut off when my aunt raised her arms and I smiled as Aro was lifted off his feet and began floating in the air as his arms were pinned to his back. I watched dumbstruck as my aunt walked up to him while he struggled and spat “Or what?” Aro was silent but he hissed and I looked to Edward and Alice but they gave nothing away

“This young lad is family, as are the rest of the Cullens. You will not harm family” she stated

“Bah, family. The Cullens are no relation to you, you’re just using your position to control us” Aro huffed

“Aye he is, seeing as Isabella here is my niece” there was a collective gasp around the room and my aunt took me from Edward’s embrace and held me out in front of her but made sure to keep her hands on my shoulders “Gentleman, I’d like for you to meet my niece and the future heir to the O’Quinn throne, Isabella Swan” she proclaimed and I watched as the brothers bowed, they actually frigging bowed as did Alice and Edward

“Dear Pandora, please forgive us, we meant no harm. Of course you are free to go” the one named Marcus said and I saw the other two nod even though Aro looked less than pleased

“Good choice lads. Izzy, Edward, Alice I think you’ll see the way out is this way” aunt Dora said as she took my hand and led us towards the double doors

“Oh and Aro, that lass that’s on her way with that bus load of people, see it to it that they only have a tour of the castle and not be your next meal. One of my best warlocks is with them and he has orders to tan your hide if so much as a drop of blood is spilt” she added and I saw as Aro sagged in defeat and nodded

“Very good, well lovely to see you again gentleman, follow my orders and we’ll be fine. Remember gentleman it’s by my authority you still live, see to it that the tour bus buffet stops, we’ll be watching” my aunt finished and winked as she led us out the doors.

 

There you have it! Some reviewers had been asking when Edward was going to make a appearance, I hope this was what you were looking for. This chapter was really hard to write, the fight especially so let me know what you think.

Okay so I wanna thank my pre-readers especially Oona4 and Gooseonline, they talk me through all my crazy crap and both women are great writers as well so make sure to check em out. Also if you’re not reading Masen Manor by Drotuno or Friends with Benefits by Tufano79 then you really need to.

Okay so that’s enough outta me until next time, make sure to check out my new fic Blood Trail and please review for me! Later!

Greeneyes84


	10. Forgiveness and Family

ey everyone! Still with me here? Okay good! Again I wanna thank all those who have added this to their favs list or are following and those that commented. Thanks for the support. Sorry it’s been a while. I had this done but every time I read it over something was always missing and hence this chapter which is to date my longest one yet, but things needed to be said and explained so I hope you enjoy it!

This isn’t edited, I do my own so forgive me if some stuff is missed and again I don’t own this, SM does except the O’Quinns; they’re all mine and the name Dora is no way associated with that annoying little kid show. And the Irish accent; not sure if it’s comin off correctly, I’m not Irish but the majority of my family came from there so I’m trying it. If I offend too damn bad about ya! Kidding lass, just let me know!

Okay enough yammering from me, read on and see me at the bottom.

 

Chapter 10- Forgiveness and Family!

We left the castle and I started to panic as I saw the sun still shining but waiting right outside the doors was my aunt’s Cadillac and I grinned when I saw Adrian driving and he had the car positioned so Alice and Edward could just jump right in and not be exposed by the sun’s rays.

“Aww ma, you had to go and spoil my fun, I was hoping to go in and torch some vampire hides. No offense!” he pouted and then turned to Alice and Edward

“So this is the famous Cullens, been watching ya for a long time, so happy to meet ya finally, oh and Edward, if ya hurt me cousin again there nar be a hair left on your head, got be boyo” Adrian threatened and I could see Edward gulp

“Oh Adrian, I knew I would like you” Alice clapped in glee and I blushed in embarrassment especially since Edward and I hadn’t really had the chance to discuss our relationship yet.

I decided to change the subject and asked where we were going. I was no geographical expert but something told me Ireland was a long drive from Italy.

“Back to the castle Izzy” my aunt said

“Izzy” Edward whispered

“Yeah it’s the name she gave me when I was a wee lass” I said and my jaw dropped with the fact that the accent hadn’t faded away yet

“Mmm, I kinda like it” he whispered in my ear and I shivered in a mix of delight and nerves

“Aunt Dora, this is Italy, how are we going to get back...oh wait you’re gonna do that whole rainbow tunnel thing again aren’t ya” I asked as I slapped my own forehead in stupidity

“Of course lass, Izzy, would ya do the honors” she asked and I paled. I had no idea how to do that

“It’s alright Bells, you can do it” my cousin encouraged and I shook my head. There was no way in hell I was strong enough for that

“It’ll be fine love, you can do it” Edward said softly and I let out a shaky breath and tried to imagine it all, the tunnel, the castle and when I opened my eyes I saw it; it wavered but it was there and just as quickly as last time we were back in front of the castle.

“That is so cool” Alice clapped her hands in glee and then we left the car and I was happy to see it was a cloudy day here, no need to scare my family with the Cullen’s disco ball impression, even if it was something I was longing to see.

“Adrain, how about ya go on in and help your wife with that little spell that you taught Becky this morning. Alice dear why don’t you come with me, I have something to discuss wit ya” my aunt suggested

“Aww Ma, it was just a wee little bit of fun” my cousin pouted

“Go on boyo” she scolded as she pointed her finger

“Daff boy, who knew that the little lass would pick up on that so well” she muttered and I gave her a what the fuck look

“Gingerbread cookies Izzy, your cousin taught her a wee spell that can bring objects to life, well for a few minutes, she had a whole batch of gingerbread men walking about the kitchen and scared the hell out of poor Fred. Who knew that man could jump that high” she chuckled and I joined her and stopped when I saw that Edward looked confused and a touch worried

“Well I best go in and help, Izzy, Edward, I’ll see ya later on. Come lassie” she wrapped her arm around Alice as they went through the castle doors and I was left alone with Edward.

We stood there awkwardly, the moment we had alone in the tower felt like a million miles away and now that we actually had to speak, well I had no idea where to start.

“So you’re a witch?” he asked. Well that was one way to start it off.

I walked away a bit, needing space and a moment to gather my thoughts

“Yeah, I guess I am” I said softly

“How could you not tell me? All the time we were together and you called yourself ordinary, plain and yet you’re this. You lied to me.” He accused and I saw red.

“Me, what the fuck Edward? I only found out a month ago that I could do this and I lied to you. Are you serious with this? You lied to me constantly. You would never tell me anything I asked of you, you always skirted around the issues, maybe if you had been honest with me from the start we wouldn’t be in the mess we’re in” I yelled

“It was to keep you safe Bella” he yelled back and my fingers flashed at the black of his eyes

“Bull shit, it was to keep your little human in the dark. Well all the good that fucking did since I’m not human anymore” I spat and he flinched

“Bella, please” he pleaded, his voice taking on that soft tenor he used when he was trying to get me to see reason

“Don’t please me laddie. It’s true, my family is not human, yes I will still die one day but not in 60 or 80 years, it could be hundreds of years, I’m still half human so no one is sure so don’t worry I still won’t be immortal which is what you wanted all along, right?” I spat again and my fingers flared because of my anger and just because I wanted him to know exactly what he was dealing with; I let a fire ball loose and hurled it straight at a tree and enjoyed the look of awe and fear on his face.

“Bella, love calm down” he pleaded

“No, you don’t get to call me that” my voice choked and I gasped as he held me

“No” I yelled and using my power I threw him into a tree knowing that he wouldn’t be hurt and shivered as the sky opened up and lightening hit the ground as I kept him pinned to the tree.

“You don’t get to talk now boyo, I’m going to. I let you manipulate shit far too long lad. Do you want me?” I asked and was pleased when he nodded

“If it’s possible, do you want me by your side, as you equal forever?” I asked again and he sighed, then jumped as a bolt of lightning hit the ground six feet away from him

“If not Edward, then I’ll let ya go and then you need to walk, run or whatever because I can’t exist any other way” I sobbed

“Bella, I want you, in whatever capacity that may be. Please love I didn’t mean to make you upset, it’s just that this life is a lot to ask for but you’re right. I love you too much to only live one lifetime with you. Bella, I realize I’ve screwed up but please tell me you’ll forgive me. Please tell me you still love me” he was dry sobbing and I crumbled as I let him down and was automatically in his arms and I let loose all my pent up frustrations, my agonies of the past nine months and my fears in one big ugly cry.

He sat us on the ground while he cradled me in his lap and rubbed my back as he tried to soothe me and I just sobbed as I inhaled his wonderful scent and tried to calm down.

When I finally stopped sniffling I just relished being in his arms and the quiet around us.

“So umm, what’s with the accent?” He asked and I busted out laughing. I blushed as I remembered using it a bit in Volterra and calling him lad.

“Yeah sorry about that, it happens whenever I do magic and it just hasn’t gone away yet. It will in a wee bit I promise” I told him and he chuckled as he nuzzled his nose in my neck and I shivered.

“Mmm, I kinda like it. It’s kinda sexy” he stated

“Ummm.. what?” I stammered as my face heated from that blasted blush and it was just so unusual to hear Mr. Turn of the Century use the term “Sexy”.

He inhaled deeply as his hand caressed my face and spoke so softly “Mmm, I’m glad that part hasn’t changed. I’ve missed your blush so much. I’ve missed YOU so much”

“I missed you too, but I mean it boyo, no more secrets, no more skirting around stuff, if I ask you something I expect an answer. If you don’t want to answer then fine but at least tell me who can. I won’t have it Edward, I’ve gone through hell these last few months and it’s only since I found magic that I’ve even felt a quarter like my old self so please don’t hurt me again” I pleaded

He stood us up and held me at arm’s length and I started to protest but he took my face in his hands and caressed my cheeks, wiping the tears that had fallen.

“Bella, I promise that from now on I will be as honest as I can. We have a lot to talk about and a lot to get through but I promise we’ll do it together. I’m so sorry Bella, you’ll never know how sorry I am and I will spend the rest of my existence making up for it. I have a lot of people to ask for forgiveness” he said

“You know that your family will forgive you Edward” I said

“Can you? Will you be able to forgive me?” he asked

“Of course, but next time it may not be a tree I put you through” I scolded as I poked him in the stomach and I may have used a little electricity to get my point across and smiled as his stomach clenched and he let out a harsh breath

“Thank god and I must say love, I’ve never been thrown into a tree before and I promise that I will never make you angry again” he chuckled

“Damn straight” I said and he laughed, hard, like threw his head back and held on to his stomach, laugh.

“I love you Bella” he chuckled and I smiled

“I love you too” I told him

“Bella, why did you throw yourself off that cliff?” he asked and I frowned, of all the things he could have asked.

“I didn’t try to commit suicide if that’s what you asking” I stated and he let out a sigh of relief and waited for me to go on

“I had been dreaming that I was floating and when I looked up I saw the cliffs in La Push and decided to see if I could do it. Jake was supposed to take me cliff diving but he was with the pack chasing Victoria” I said and sucked in a sharp breath and all the information I just let out.

I took a glance at Edward and he was shaking, his fits were clenched and his eyes were black. Well Fuck! Screw it, may as well get it all out there now.

“LaPush, Jake, pack, Victoria. Bella, what exactly are you saying?” he said slowly and I could hear a slight rumble. This was going to be bad.

“Well you see, umm...well a few months ago I decided that living half a life had to stop or be institutionalized. I started hanging out in La Push with Jacob Black. We became best friends and he helped me feel better. He kinda went through a change and then a vampire started showing up. When he told me I knew exactly who it was and started to help them track her” I spilled

“Track her, them, Bella what is he?” he asked slowly

“Umm, he and some of the other guys are umm, well you see. Have I ever told you how much I like dogs” I laughed nervously. Okay so it was avoidance at its best but how do you tell the love of your life that you hang out with werewolves, especially when there was bad blood there?

“Bella” he said in warning and I sighed

“Sorry, Jake’s a werewolf” I said and closed my eyes as I waited for the tantrum that was sure to ensue

I heard a crash and a growl and then a roar and when I looked up, Edward was nowhere to be found but as I walked into the woods he was there throwing trees and punching boulders. I saw him ripping up whole trees, only to throw them into another tree. He was getting close to a clearing that my aunt had mentioned was a place where they celebrated Samhain or Halloween so I let my power loose and threw a fireball in his path. He stopped his tirade and looked back at me with rage in his eyes.

“Now calm down laddie, can’t have ya ruining me family’s sacred grounds” I said and smiled as I saw him smirk a little but his eyes were still black with rage

“Edward, please calm down, don’t make me use my magic on you again” I said as I let the electricity flow from my fingers and curl around me. It had turned green and flowed around me and I could see that it was getting through to him. He let a breath mixed with a growl and then walked towards me.

“I’m sorry love, it’s just they are dangerous creatures and Victoria is even more dangerous” he said and I snorted

“Oh puh-lease. They may be badass, but they aren't so tough and Victoria will regret the day she met me” I spat

“Bella, I know you have this extraordinary power but…” he said

“What are you implying there lad?” why the hell wasn’t the accent leaving?

“Well it’s just that…” he stammered

“Did you not just witness me take on several vampires? Did I not conjure fire and throw it at you? Oh, how about how I threw you into trees or the fact that I singed a few werewolf asses. I can certainly take on that crazy bitch” I spat while I pointed my finger at him

“You’re right love, I guess it’s just gonna take me some time to get use to this” he sighed

“We have time” I said as I wrapped my arms around him

“Bella, about Jacob. Were you two together? I mean did you, are you?” he stammered

“Hell no. I mean he’s my best friend and I know our dad’s would love it but no. Just eww no. He’s a dog, literally, ya know man’s best friend” I stated pleased to see him chuckle again.

“Okay love, just had to check” he said.

“We should get in the castle before that sun hits us.” I said as the sky cleared.

“Yeah what’s that about? It was beautiful when we got here, then there was a thunderstorm as you became angry and now it’s clear again.” He said and I decided that he may want to see it a little more so I nuzzled his neck as he hugged me tighter and let all my feelings pour out.

He gasped and I looked up to see the sky completely devoid of clouds and rainbows scattered the sky and I even saw stars peeking out. That was new.

“Is that you?” he gasped

“Yeah, apparently the weather reflects my mood” I told him

“Hmm” he murmured

“What?” I asked

“Nothing, nothing, let’s get inside” he said as he pulled me back towards the castle but I stopped short and folded my arms across my chest

“Edward, what? We promised no more secrets remember?” I scolded and he sighed

“Bella, please I promise I will tell you but not now” he sulked and I could see that whatever he was thinking was causing him some grief so I let it go but told him that this wasn’t over and stomped off only to be caught up by him and twirled around.

“Silly girl, have I ever told you that you’re breathtaking when you’re angry” he said as he nuzzled my jaw

“Yeah right, nothing screams sexy like your girlfri...well having your ass chewed out” I scoffed not wanting to say girlfriend. We hadn’t really established that we were back together and it didn’t seem right.

“Bella, you are my girlfriend, at least to humans. In my world you’re my mate, my forever.” He said softly.

“I’m sorry that we never gave it an official title before. I know I had told you about mates and maybe if I had been more of a boyfriend instead of an idiot, things could have been different.” He added.

“Edward, I don’t need titles but I do want you to act more like a boyfriend. I get it, I do. You may be over 100 years old but you’re stuck at 17 years of age and with a girlfriend for the first time. You’re trying to use hormones again that you never really had. Maybe if I had been more understanding and hadn’t pushed. But I do need you to relax, stop being so overbearing and push some limits” I blushed thinking about the limits

“By the way, how come you don’t seem to be affected by my blood?” I noticed it earlier, he kissed me in the tower a lot deeper and I hadn’t seen him hold his breath. In fact he seemed to be paying a lot of attention to my neck

“It doesn’t bother me anymore” he stated and my jaw dropped

“I think it’s because I’m against anything that can take you away from me which includes my bloodlust” he said but I didn’t agree with it

As a human my blood was sweeter than anything to him but I wasn’t human anymore. That’s it, it had to be.

“Edward, I don’t think that’s it. It’s sweet but I think it’s because I’m no longer human.” I stated quite proudly.

“Well I’ll be damned” he chuckled and I smiled as I remember saying the same thing when I found out I was a witch. I chuckled and told him what happened when I found out I was a witch and he just kept laughing as he swept me up in his arms again and led me into the castle.

I led him to the room with the secret door or the one that would open when I gave the command. I hadn’t done this yet but I was determined to, so I did what my aunt and everyone else did and once I opened my eyes, the door was opened and most of my extended family was waiting. And cue the blush, I almost felt like hiding behind Edward but decided that since I may someday be the heir to the O’Quinn throne I may as well suck it up.

“Whatcha all standing around for, go on, nothin to see here, now away wit ya” I scolded with my hand on my hip and my finger pointed in the opposite direction.

Everyone smiled at me and bowed as I stood there giving them a quick nod as I willed my face to stop flaming. Jesus I wasn’t cut out for this.

“Well done lass. You’ll make a fine queen” my cousin said as he squeezed my shoulder

“Bah, yeah right. You let me know if you want the job” I told him

“King Adrian” I said punching him in the arm and happy to see his face flame and I laughed especially when Edward chuckled exclaiming that now he knew where I got it from.

“Got away wit ya. There’s a better chance that a unicorn will come outta me arse than that happening. Give yourself a wee bit a credit lass. You took on those blacken devils on your own, even the most experienced of us can’t do that” he said and then he gave me one last squeeze, nodded to Edward and left

“He’s right Izzy, your Ma and I wouldn’t have dared do that at your age, or had been powerful enough to do so, but I know who would have” she insinuated and I knew immediately who she was talking about

“Who?” Alice asked and I only just noticed that she was there and she looked a little shocked to be honest

“Come on I’ll show you” I said as I took their hands and led them to the painting with my great, great, great, great grandmother on it

“Whoa Bella, that painting of you is gorgeous. When was it done?” she asked and I could see that her and Edward were deeply confused since I hated getting my picture taken let alone stand still for a painting.

“Did that just move?” Edward asked and I watched as the sky in the background changed from a blue sky to a dark grey and her hair and skirt was moving as if it the wind had picked up and again I was amazed at the power and beauty of the woman I descended from.

“Ummm, yeah it’s enchanted and it’s not me, it’s my great, great, great, great grandmother Elizabeth” I said shyly

“Wow, Bella, she looks just like you or you look like her. What did your aunt mean when she said about someone being powerful enough?” Alice asked

Damn I was hoping they wouldn’t ask. “Umm, well it’s her” I said I pointing to the painting.

“She was the most powerful witch there was, in fact she’s the one who put all the restrictions on vampires and kept the rest of the supernatural world in line. Apparently she could do the same things I can and it came naturally. From rumors I’ve heard, they said she may have been a direct descendant of Danu herself” I stated

“Quite the family history” Edward stated and I hummed in agreement

“Family history indeed” Alice snorted and I looked at her in puzzlement and then watched as Edward’s face went from quizzical to shock in a matter of seconds and then he looked from Alice to me and back again.

“Umm, can we get a three way dialogue going here?” I asked

“Sorry love, force of habit” he shrugged and I saw Alice wringing her hands nervously and it was so out of habit for her that I was immediately on alert.

“What’s going on?” I asked and watched as Alice opened her mouth only to close it again.

“May I?” My aunt appeared from around the corner and wrapped an arm around Alice while Alice sighed heavily and nodded

“Come on kids, let’s go somewhere more comfortable than this stuffy ole hallway” my aunt suggested as she led us down the hallway and down to the kitchen.

We sat down and Ralph brought out a tray with some tea and cookies and handed Edward a shirt and I smacked myself for forgetting he was still only wearing the cape.

“The cape looks good on ya lad but just one wrong spell from the wee ones and that cape could disappear with the rest of yer clothes and we can’t have ya running around in yer birthday suit now can we” Ralph chuckled

“Speak for yourself” I thought and then blushed as my thoughts went straight to the gutter and I fought them before I got distracted

As soon as Edward had changed my aunt cleared her throat and said

“Izzy as ya know our family are witches and have always been the protectors of the world, but what ya might not know is that not all the O’Quinns were blessed with the magical touch of Danu. A number of your ancestors left Ireland back in the late 1700’s and moved to the States. They weren’t very well received and a few families moved further south. It was there that some of the younger ones made friends with the slaves of the families they worked for. They became interested in the traditions, lore and practices of the black community. They still couldn’t do magic but Danu saw fit to gift them with the power of sight and they became the most powerful psychics. As time went on and the region became highly religious a lot of your ancestors had to move or they were killed off. We tried to help but it was hard to keep track of them. There was one family that moved to Mississippi and stopped the worship of Danu and soon the gift of sight was gone. Then we got word of a little psychic in Biloxi and yer Ma and I got there as quick as we could but we were told she had died. It wasn’t until you moved to Forks that we found her again”

“Wait a sec, what do you mean that you found her again?” I asked, there was just no way that what I was thinking was possible

“Alice is your cousin Izzy. Her ancestors were O’Quinns and she is the most powerful psychic to ever grace our family” my aunt declared

“Holy crap!” I squealed and I saw Alice smile but it didn’t reach her eyes

“Allie, what’s wrong?” I asked fearing that she didn’t want this

“It’s just well, I’m still in shock, I can’t remember my family and then to find out that my human family is yours, it’s just a little overwhelming. I know we’re best friends and you will be my sister is law some day but I didn’t know how you would feel with me being related to you by actual blood” she said fearfully and I threw my head back and laughed

“You’re joking right? Alice that is the best thing I have ever heard aside from Edward saying he loved me, but Alice I can’t think of no better person to find out I’m related to you then you. Unless of course my aunt tells me that I’m related to the woman who is dating Gerard Butler” I didn’t get a chance to finish as Alice immediately wrapped her arms around me gushing that she was so happy that I was okay with it.

How could I not be? Alice was my best friend and I loved her, the fact that she was actually my cousin just sweetened the deal.

I heard a low growl and looked to see Edward pouting and my jaw dropped as my aunt smacked him the back of the head and he seemed shocked as he pouted again and rubbed the back of his head

“Mind yer manners boyo. I have more to tell ya so nar you be worrying about Izzy seeing that rouge. I’ll be damned if I let that womanizing oaf near her” my aunt scolded and Edward rubbed the back of his head while I looked at her in complete disbelief.

“What?” she asked in a huff

“Know him do ya?” I asked

“Enough to know that no family of mine will be going near him” she huffed again and I laughed as Edward stood up and said he agreed with her.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Alice asked looking nervous again

“Of course I am” I stated

“Are you sure, I mean I know it’s a lot to take in and I totally get that you’re supposed to be the future queen or whatever and I know that you’re technically still human and that I told you once that you would be a vampire but I can totally understand if you’re not okay with me being your blood relative” she stammered so quick that it took me a moment to understand her.

Instead I took her by the shoulders and gave her a small jolt so she would stop. She yelped a little in shock and then looked at me while I said “Ali, shut up” she nodded with a sigh and I heard my aunt and Edward chuckle next to us.

“Alice, lassie, why don’t we go on down to the library, there’s a whole load of books there on our family, you can find out where you came from and I’ll answer any questions ya might have” my aunt said as she wrapped an arm around Alice, who I still couldn’t believe was my cousin. It was the best thing I had heard in a long time.

“Izzy, sweetheart why don’t you give Edward a tour of the castle” she suggested and I paled, I didn’t even know how to get around let alone show someone else.

I started to protest by my aunt stopped me by saying “Just your room and the library then lass. Then I’d like for ya to check in on yer Da, he was quite worried when he called earlier” she suggested

“Yeah I should call him” I sighed

“Aye, ya could or you could just check in on him” she emphasized and I knew she was talking about the fountain and the mirror. My jaw dropped, could Edward even go in there? Surely she meant to go there by myself. By the look and the wink she gave me I was sure she meant to take Edward with me. Now how in the hell would that work? I had only been there once and the damn thing sent me to the meadow, what would it do this time? Especially with the fact that I had what was supposed to be the enemy with me. This was going to be a disaster.

I took Edward on a quick tour, he was quite surprised by my room, he loved the way the images moved and he was definitely impressed with the library and we waved quickly to Alice and my aunt as they poured over the family history. We lingered a little in the section that contained all of our family’s stuff and both of us were amazed at the sheer amount of it. Thousands of years lined the shelves, most so old that the journal that contained it was locked up in a glass case that Edward explained were museum issue to protect old documents from the elements.

I could just imagine locking myself up here and spending hours reading. I wish I could do that but as I felt Edward cup my cheek and ask what I was thinking that I realized that there was more important things than getting lost in books.

“Come on, there’s something I have to show you” I said as I held his hand and led him towards the part of the castle that held the fountain.

The tapestry was the same, the field of green that looked like our meadow. I heard a sharp intake of air. I looked at Edward and saw a look of wonder, shock and sadness on his beautiful face and I wondered what he saw.

“Where are we?” he asked

“It’s an old part of the castle that holds something very special to my family” I explained

“No door?” he asked and I shook my head

“No it’s umm, through the tapestry. It’s enchanted for protection. You sorta have to go through the painting. What do you see?” I had to know, he looked so sad

“It just can’t be” he said with a pained voice

“What?” I asked

“It’s...no it can’t be...I see...how? It’s our meadow” he said breathily and a little shaky and my jaw dropped.

“You see it too?” I asked and he just nodded as I took a deep breath and told him to close his eyes as we stepped towards it.

When I opened my eyes I was expecting to be alone but I was delighted to see that I wasn’t and we were there, in the one place that was our own.

“My god! How is this possible?” he asked with complete awe

“Umm, apparently the tapestry is designed that it will bring the person to a different place first, only the O’Quinns are allowed through to the other side. It takes you to a familiar place first and if you’re family then you can go onto the next part” I explained and just hoped that the fact that we were in the same spot meant that Edward would be able to see the fountain with me.

“Bella, I’m not really sure what’s happening here and I’m not sure if this is even real” he sighed

“What aren’t you telling me?” I asked as I saw this unknown emotion in his eyes.

“Bella, it’s just well, being here with you, it just doesn’t feel real and I can’t help but feel that I did die in Volterra and all this is just the Devil’s idea of hell. I keep thinking that it’s all gonna disappear and I’ll have to endure the pain of losing you all over again” he admitted

“I promise you Edward, I’m very real” I told him softly and he cupped my cheek in his hand and I placed a kiss on his palm and smiled as he inhaled sharply.

“Come on, we only have a few minutes” I told him taking his hand and trying to figure out where the hell I ran to when the wolves showed up the last time.

I turned around and saw a small clearing and just as we walked to it, the meadow disappeared and again I was back in the part of the castle that held the fountain. I looked over and I really did expect that Edward wouldn’t be with me but I sighed in relief that he was.

“Bella, this place, it’s so beautiful” he said, his voice awed as he took in the room. It was old of course, the walls long since demolished and looked like that of ancient ruins. It had moss covering the walls but the light of the sun filtered in from the holds in the ceiling and cast a lovely glow on the fountain.

I led Edward to the fountain and smiled as he glittered like a diamond in the beams of sunlight that shone down!

“What is this?” he asked as he peered down at the dark water and jumped back as it shimmered. Odd it took a few minutes the last time before it did that. This time it was as if the mirror was ready to show me what I wanted without the spell being cast.

I took a deep breath and tried to explain to Edward how my aunt explained it to me.

“Wait, are you telling me this thing can show you people?” he asked

“Yeah it can. And it’s how I’m gonna check on my dad” I told him

“Will he be able to see you?” he asked

“Nah, if we were checking on my ma, then she would sense it and know someone was watching” I explained and his eyes went wide

“Renee is a witch?” he asked

“Well yeah, I mean my aunt Dora is Renee’s sister” I shrugged

“I get that, but I never figured she was one too. I mean when we were in Phoenix, she never thought anything about it. Did she know what I was?” he asked with a slight look of fear.

“Renee definitely knows what you are but she has tried to hide that side of her for so long that may have not even thought about it. It wasn’t until, well after that day in the forest and my aunt showed up a few months ago that she started using her powers again. I thought I was going to faint when she appeared in a ball of light in Charlie’s living room” I chuckled

Just thinking about my dad sent a pang to my chest and I had to see how he was doing so I waved my hand over the colors rippling across the water and watched as the colors changed and revealed the mirror underneath and then the familiar white light shone and I could see my dad’s living room and him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and I immediately felt guilty for leaving without much notice. I wondered if my aunt told him where I was. I watched as he downed a beer and grabbed another out of the box on the floor. I didn’t know I was crying until I felt a cool hand reach up and wipe my tears and pull me close.

“Shhh Bella, it’s okay love” Edward said softly

“I shouldn’t have left like that; he must have thought the worse and his best friend just died. I should have been there, but I had to get to you” I sobbed

“Bella, I’m sure Charlie will understand, we don’t have to tell him about me if you don’t want to. You can say that I was here in Ireland and Alice came to get you so I would stop being so depressed. He never has to know where you went. We can just keep this between us and your aunt” he offered and I shook my head

“Won’t work, he knows what I am and what you are. He’s gonna be so mad when he finds out I went to Volterra to save you” I sobbed and heard Edward inhale sharply again and I realized what I said, how many times would I shock him today?

“He...Ch...I don’t...he never thought about it...thoughts have always been a bit hard to read but I can’t imagine” Edward stammered

“He took the oath to Danu when he started seeing Renee, she apparently got drunk one night and showed him” I explained and Edward just nodded still in shock

“I guess we should get ready and head back” I said

“Bella, wait. Can this mirror show the future?” he asked and I had no idea really so I just shrugged and I figured that it didn’t since we had psychics in the family once.

I waved my hand again and concentrated on the future, not exactly one particular future but I tried to think where I would be in a year from now.

Instantly the water bubbled and I had to step back as the fountain shook. I thought I broke the damn thing but then a light shot right into the sky and then there was these images dancing across the room. The first was one of me wearing what looked like regal robes and I gasped as my eyes were a gold color. Not gold like the Cullens but the actual color of gold. My skin looked paler and I resembled the Cullens but different. Okay so maybe I would be a vampire.

The next image was one of Edward standing together on a platform while the members of the Volturi bowed before us. The image panned and I could make out my family, the Cullens, the pack and a lot of vampires.

Then the images disappeared and the fountain went back to normal. I looked to Edward who appeared just as shocked as I was.

What the hell was that?

 

So how was that? Sorry about the cliffie but I promise things will be explained soon.

The argument and proper ass kicking was a bit hard to write but I loved writing it. I hope you enjoyed it too. So that’s it for me, let me know what you think? Not sure when the next chapter will be posted, still working some stuff out. Make sure to check out my new fic Blood Trails, chapter 2 will be posted soon. I also wanna thank my pre-readers, you ladies rock. Jo Jo, your ideas are awesome and I always love your suggestions.

I’m outta here, let me hear what ya think and until next time lassies and lads!

 

Greeneyes84


	11. Home

ey everyone I’m back, ye all still with me? Sorry about the delay but RL completely kicked my ass the last couple of months and I found it hard to write anything but this one flowed pretty well so here we go. This is a transition chapter and shorter than the others but it needed to be done. I wanna thank my pre-readers, I’m sorry I didn’t get ya to read this one, was kinda just getting back into it, next one I promise. This hasn’t been edited except by me so yeah!

Anyways have at it and see me at the bottom!

 

Chapter 11- Home

I was still in shock from what I saw in the fountain, well the images the fountain projected. What did they mean? Was it the future I was seeing or something that my own mind conjured? I was so confused and a little scared. I knew that someday I would take over for my aunt but the future the fountain showed appeared to be more recent. I had no idea what to think and I wasn’t even sure if my aunt could explain since she never mentioned that the fountain could see the future.

“You okay love?” Edward asked

“Yeah, umm a little shocked but yeah I’m fine” I told him not really sure how to express my feelings about what we just saw

“Don’t do that Bella” he sighed

“Do what?” I asked

“Hide your feelings. I may have been gone a while but I can still read your face Bella and you’re not good at hiding your feelings. I know there’s something wrong, what is it?” he asked and I sighed.

He was right; I wasn’t that good at hiding my emotions, especially from him.

“I don’t know Edward. I feel terrible that I left my dad and the images we just saw. I don’t know what to make of it or if what we saw was real. Was it the future or what my mind wanted to see?” I said

“Bella, love, I think what we saw was just a possible future. You’re aunt said that you were the heir to her throne as it were and maybe you will change the supernatural world like your great, great, great, great, grandmother did or you’ll just be somewhere and monitor things from there” he said

“Edward, you were in the images too and it looked like I was a vampire. I don’t know what any of it means” I almost wailed but went for pouting instead of like the strong, fierceless future head of the witches I was supposed to be.

“Shh love. Bella it’ll be fine” he cooed but I shook my head

“No Edward it won’t. Don’t you see, as much as I want to be like you, this future will take you from your family. I can’t do that to you” I was wailing now. I didn’t want to lose him but I would let him go for the sake of his family

“Bella, don’t you understand? I lived the last eight months without you, I won’t do it again. Where you go I go and vice versa. I don’t care if it’s here, back to Forks or at the top of the North Pole. It’s me and you baby from now on. My family are important to me and I love them dearly, but no one comes before you love” he said and my jaw dropped at his term of endearment. He never called me baby, it was so modern and sweet and I loved it.

“I love you” I told him and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me and I gasped as his tongue touched my bottom lip and I eagerly granted him access.

He never kissed me this deep before and I practically shook with the force it took me not to push him down to the floor and have my wicked way with him. I pulled back with a gasp as the need for oxygen became too much and he smiled at the glazed look I for sure had on my face.

“Feeling smug are we?” I asked as I shook the last of his dazzling off of me

“I believe I have no idea what you’re talking about love” he smirked and I fought the urge to zap him.

“Why you little, you know exactly what you did. Yes Edward, you can still render me speechless with just a mere look and a kiss” I told him sighing as he chuckled.

“Come on, we better find my aunt. I think it’s time I head back to Forks” I told him as I clutched his hand and led him out of the room.

We found my aunt and Alice still in the library and I started to rush to tell her what the fountain told me but she shushed me and said “Izzy, whatever Danu showed you is between you, her and Edward if he saw it. Now come on, I’m sure Charlie is going out of his ever loving mind, even though I told the lad that there was nothing to worry about” my aunt said and I nodded.

We made our way out of the castle and was met by my cousin and the rest of my family. I hugged my cousin’s wife and tickled Becky and told her not to go scaring poor Ralph anymore, or at least wait until I came back.

“Leaving again are ya lass?” Adrain asked as he hugged me tightly and I nodded

“Good, we needs a witch in America, gotta keep those dogs on a leash” he teased and I laughed hard.

“No worries, next time Paul gets out of line I’ll strap a collar on him and tie to a tree” I chuckled

“Excellent. Now Miss Alice, I just wanted to welcome ya to the family, even though you already are so dunna be a stranger, you’re welcome whenever ya like. Oh and Edward, I will say again, take care of me cousin but if you hurt her I will give ya a nice blackened tan on that pasty white skin of yers. Got me?” he said puffing out his chest a little and I rolled my eyes again at the pissing contest going on.

“Don’t worry Adrian, I wouldn’t dream of it” Edward bowed and led me out the door but not before I hugged my aunt tightly and told her I loved her.

“Love you too Izzy. Be careful, the red headed demon is cunning and she’s out for blood. Just be careful” my aunt said softly as she kissed my cheek and then hugged Alice and to my complete shock; Edward too.

“Bella, how exactly are we going to get back to Forks. I mean I don’t know how close the nearest airport is and I can’t really see flights” Alice asked and I just smiled at her and then nodded to my aunt. Looks like I would be trying the teleporting thing that they can do. Not really sure what it was called but my aunt and mother could do it, why not me? It was quicker than in the car with the rainbow tunnel.

I grabbed Edward and Alice’s hands and closed my eyes as I tried to visualize the light surrounding us and then Forks, preferably outside my house. When I opened my eyes the blinding light was surrounding us and then just like that, we were in front of my house in Forks.

“That is so damn cool” Alice squealed

“Very cool” Edward agreed and I walked up the steps but realized that Edward and Alice weren’t next to me.

“Are you coming?” I asked and they just shook their heads no and my face fell.

“You need to go in alone first Bella, we won’t be long I promise” Alice said and I nodded and walked in the door to find my dad on the couch with his head in his hands.

“Hey Dad” I said softly

“Bella, thank god. I’ve been worried sick. You leave here in the middle of night, no note and then your aunt tells me not to worried that you taking care of some family business. Jesus Bella, don’t ever do that to me again, I’ve gotten more grey hairs the last 24 hours then in all my adult years” he yells while holding me tight.

“Sorry Dad, I had to, well you see” I stammered but my dad let me go and then I heard him roar.

“You, you son of a bitch. This is all your fault. You show up here after all these months. I don’t care what you are, no one hurts my little girl” He shouted and reached for his gun.

“Dad, dad nooooo” I shouted but my dad already had his gun cocked and aimed at Edward and the bullet shot out but Edward ducked just in time and had the gun out of my dad’s hands and crushed into dust on the floor. It happened so fast I hardly saw it but my dad gasped and collapsed on the couch.

“It’s true, I knew you were different but I didn’t want to admit it. Renee told me, Dora told me, hell my gut told me but I just, I couldn’t” it broke my heart to see my dad, a man who was always so strong struggle for words. I felt so guilty, this was all my fault. First with the zombie state, the moping and then everything with learning what I was and now this. How much more would he be able to take?

“Chief Swan, Charlie, I’m so sorry. You’ll never know how sorry I am, but yes I am a vampire, my whole family. This is all my fault. You see I ran into some trouble with the vampire leaders and Bella came to help me” Edward said as he knelt in front of my dad but keeping a safe distance.

“The Volturi” my dad gasped and I was shocked. He knew who they were.

“Dad?” I questioned

“Your mom told me about them, what to recognize if I saw one. She was worried that they might find out that I knew about them. You went there? What were you thinking?” he wasyelling again.

I sat him down and explained everything, well I left out the part about Jake, the pack and the cliff diving, but I did tell him how Alice had shown up because she missed me which Alice confirmed for me when she pranced into the room and kissed my dad on the cheek and then hauled the bullet out of the wall from where the gun went off. I told him how when she was here that we got word that Edward had gone to Italy and was captured by the Volturi and Alice and I left to save him. Okay so I lied, I didn’t really think that my father would be happy with me jumping off a cliff on a hunch and then Edward going to Italy to kill himself because he thought I was dead. Nope, not going there.

“Whatever, but still he hurt you Bella” my dad sighed

“I know Dad, but there was some things we both got wrong and we’re talking about it and we are going to try to work things out. Please dad, don’t be difficult” I pleaded

“Fine, but you’re grounded missy, and you” he scolded and pointed at Edward “You hurt her again and I swear I will find a way to end you, got it” and Edward nodded.

A blinding light filled the room and in it’s place was my mom. I was shocked, what was she doing here?

“Bella” she cried

“Mom” I yelled and ran to her, still confused but I did miss her.

“Oh Bella, I can’t believe you went to Italy. You could have been killed” she scolded but hugged me tightly.

“I know Mom, I’m sorry but I had too” I told her.

“I know, your aunt and I were watching, I was going to come too but Phil was due home shortly and he doesn’t know” she said and my dad huffed.

“Dunna be rude Charlie. You found out on a fluke” she spat and my dad laughed.

“Fluke, is that what they’re calling it now, back in my day it was called getting drunk” Charlie chuckled and my mom narrowed her eyes and I tried not to laugh as my dad stopped laughing and shrank back a little.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” I asked

“Well, for one I was worried about ya, two, I know yer da here was going to issue a grounding and while I agree with him, well we both know that you can’t be” she said, her accent strong and true and my eyes widened. She was right, I needed to be able to leave to the house to take care of Victoria.

“Now Renee, I know she’s your daughter too but she lives here and I think she should be grounded” Charlie said.

“Aye, but Charlie, there’s more to it. She’s gonna be queen, she needs to train and we both know ye nay want that in the house. And there’s a threat here in Washington, Bella is the only one who can stop it” my mom explained and I stood there with wide eyes. Was she really going to tell him about Victoria? What the hell was she thinking?

“What the hell are you talking about Ren?” my dad asked

“Ren?” What the hell?

“Charlie, I don’t have time to explain everything but our daughter is very special, more than we can comprehend and the threat here in Washington is something only she can stop, well with some help maybe and being grounded is not going to help her. While I agree that she needs to be punished, she also needs to be able to leave if the threat is near” my mother said and Charlie sighed.

“Fine, she goes to school, comes home and then after dinner and her homework done, she can go save the world. But the boy stays away, I don’t care what he is, he hurt her and I don’t like him, so for the next month I don’t want to see his face through my door” my dad spat.

“Fine Charlie” my mom said and then walked over to the hole in the wall and clucked her tongue “Really Charlie, shooting a vampire” she shook her head, kissed my cheek and then disappeared again.

“That is so freaking cool” Alice clapped and I had forgotten they were there. I was too tired to make sense of anything anymore.

“Yeah, sure, cool” my dad scoffed.

“That’s enough excitement for me for one night. Bella, I suggest you head to bed, Alice honey, good to see ya again and Edward, don’t let the door hit ya on the ass on the way out, the fence would be better” my dad huffed

“DAD!” I screeched

“What, I don’t like him and until he proves he’s not running again, well just because he’s your boyfriend doesn’t mean I have to be nice to him” my dad said.

“He’s right Bella, I messed up and I will try to make it up to you and him. Why don’t you head on to bed, Alice and I will see you later” Edward said and then bent down and whispered “I’ll be waiting for you upstairs” he then kissed my cheek and he and Alice left with a wave.

“I really did miss ya Bells” my dad sighed as he hugged me again. “I lost my best friend the other day, I don’t want to lose you too” he sniffled and I felt terrible having forgotten all about poor Harry.

“I’m sorry Dad, I know Harry was your best friend. How’s his family?” I asked

“Not great, hanging in there, Sue is putting on a brave face but it’s just for the kids, I promised Harry I would be there for them through all this so I won’t be home that much but that doesn’t mean you can go and break your punishment. I want you home every day after school, I don’t expect you to cook dinner but you are to have your homework done and chores completed before you go running off and saving the world. Now I’m exhausted and going to bed. See ya in the morning Bells, love ya” he squeezed me one time and then headed upstairs and I went to the kitchen for a drink.

I then headed to my room and saw Edward sitting on my bed. He kissed me quickly and told me to go get ready for bed. I smiled and left to take a shower and then quickly ran back to my room and fell asleep on Edward’s chest while he hummed my lullaby and for the first time in months, I didn't dream.

 

So what did ya think. I always wondered what would have happened in New Moon when they came back from Italy and I figured I would write my own version. I had a blast writing it. Okay well that’s all for me, keep an eye out for an update on my other fic, Blood Trails. The writing mojo is back so I should be updating a bit more frequent. Also I’m working on a collab with Oona4 so keep an eye for that too.

 

That’s all for me, thanks for reading!

 

Greeneyes84


	12. Revelations

I didn’t expect to write this chapter so quick after the last one but there was such a huge response after the last one that I wrote it as a thank you!

 

Not gonna keep ya so have at it and I’ll see ya at the bottom.

 

Chapter 12- Revelations

 

I awoke the next morning feeling more rested than I had in months, even the time I spent in Ireland couldn’t compare to how rested I felt and the reason was currently smiling down at me from his perch by my side.

“Hey” I said softly

“Hey yourself” he chuckled

“Is my dad still here?” I asked making sure to whisper just in case he was

“He left about half an hour ago. He checked on you just before he left while I hid in the closet. His mind is so strange, when he’s asleep or occupied by the tv I have no problem reading his thoughts, but when he’s stressed or angry, it’s almost impossible and your mother seemed to know my ability. She scolded me when she arrived last night and then told me to mind my own business before she shut me out completely. It’s easy to see where you get it from” he said while his eyes narrowed in concentration. It was a look he often got when he was trying to read my thoughts.

“Nice try buddy, but my mind is still locked” I told him and I may have zapped him a little.

“Sorry love, had to try” he said

“I should get up” I said but found myself underneath him in an instant and I couldn’t help but notice how well we fit together.

“Mmm, what if I don’t want you to get up. What if I want to keep you in bed all day” he purred and I lost all ability to talk or even move.

His hands were everywhere and his nose was skimming along the skin of my neck and cheeks. His skin was so cold but I felt like I was on fire from his touch. What the hell happened to Mr. 1918? This was not the same Edward that left me.

“Edward” I managed to get out in a sharp gasp which only made him growl and bury his face in my neck while his hands caressed my hips and stomach and bringing my leg around his hip.

I wanted to say to hell with it, to just see where this was going but we needed to talk some more and I’m sure Alice would go out of her mind if we didn't see her soon and I had to apologize to Jacob too. Suddenly I was very tired and wanted to bury myself under the covers and never come out again.

I pushed him back and he sighed but quickly complied. He ran a hand through his hair and I could see him mumbling to himself but I couldn't hear the words.

“I’m sorry love, that was too fast, I moved too fast it’s just that you, in this room and it’s just been so long and I’m just so happy” he stammered but I silenced him with a kiss.

“Edward, it’s okay. Believe me I didn’t want to stop but we need to talk and then Alice will want to see us and I really need to speak to Jacob” I told him.

“Yes I suppose you’re right” he sighed “How about I let you get ready for the day and cook you some breakfast?” he suggested and I nodded. He gave me a quick kiss and left my room.

I sighed heavily and grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower. After a long hot shower I went downstairs to find Edward at the stove and expertly flipping pancakes onto a plate. From the smell, they were definitely strawberry and my mouth watered.

“Hmm, I can’t believe Charlie had strawberries in the fridge” I laughed

“He didn’t, I ran out into the forest and found some” he shrugged

He was so adorable and I thanked him again and dug into the mouthwatering pancakes. Edward took the seat next to me and I noticed that his hands were in tight fists on the table.

“Edward what’s wrong?” I asked

“Nothing love” he said, his voice sounding rough

“Yeah not buying it, now what’s up” I said, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

“I just...I need...god Bella it’s like biology class all over again” he huffed

“Huh?” I asked not really knowing what he was talking about.

“That biology class when we watched that video, I wanted to touch you so bad and I’m feeling that way right now” he sighed

“Oh god, you too. I wanted to hold your hand so bad I almost broke my fingers. Wait, why can’t are you holding back now?” I asked

“Well earlier, when we were upstairs, I just figured we were moving too fast and you’re right, we do need to talk some more it’s just that I’m so happy to have you back and I don’t want to go back to the way it was before, holding you at arms length, making decisions for you. My way is always wrong so I guess I just figured it be best to keep my hands to myself for a little while” he explained and I laughed, hard.

“You are so ridiculous. Edward, I pushed you back because yes we do need to talk but I do want us to move forward, however far we are comfortable with. I don’t want you to keep your hands to yourself but I do think we need to talk to your family and Jake. The wolves need to know you’re back and Alice and I’m willing to bet the rest of the family is back too. They need to know about what happened in Italy and about me” I told him.

“Oh thank god, I didn’t think I would be able to control it for too much longer” he said and the next thing I knew I was plucked from my chair and onto his lap while he fed me the rest of my breakfast. I found myself with more syrup on my lips than in my mouth but Edward would always kiss it away, I think he was doing it on purpose and when I accused him he just shrugged and gave me an evil smile.

He was so different now, and I absolutely loved it. It made the future or whatever I saw in Danu’s mirror that much more real. Could we have that future it showed us, would I be a vampire one day who also had the potential to become a great and powerful witch? I sure as hell hoped so.

I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to get ready for the day while Edward volunteered to do the dishes. I dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeve black shirt and left my hair down. I was looking for my deodorant when I gasped. Sitting there in sleek black box was a beautiful silver bracelet with stars, suns and moons and hanging in the middle was a pentagram and there was necklace to match. It was stunning and I picked it up I saw a piece of paper with my mother’s script on it. 

It read “Bella, I’m sorry for the way I acted all these years, I never wanted you to be what I am. That was selfish sweetheart, you have always been so much like yer great, great gran and aunt and I was just hoping that the future Danu showed me would never come to pass since it would be mean losing my little girl but you grew up to be such a strong woman and I know with young Edward by your side you will take this world by the horns. Bella the bracelet and necklace have been in our family for generations, it’s passed down to the first born daughter who possesses the power of our family. As my daughter and future queen of the O’Quinns, it’s yours. I wanted to be there to give you this in person but Phil asked me to go to an away game with him and it would be too difficult if I suddenly went missing. Just know that I love you and you can call me anytime. I’m sorry I left this alone Bella but I promise to be there from now on”

I didn’t realize I was crying until Edward cupped my face and brushed my tears away as he placed kisses on my face and sat on my bed keeping me in his lap.

“Are you okay love?” He asked and I giggled through my tears, having missed the term of endearment so much.

“Yeah, just wasn’t expecting that. She was always so quiet about her family and talk of magic was forbidden. To know that she feels bad and wants to be there now is a great comfort. The silver necklace and bracelet was definitely a surprise but it’s beautiful. Would you help me put it on?” I asked and he nodded.

He fastened the bracelet to my wrist and then I held my hair up as he clasped the necklace around my neck and then placed a gentle kiss there.

“Hmm” he said as he fingered the necklace

“What?” I asked

“This isn’t silver” he said

“What? How can you tell?” I asked him and he explained that silver has a certain weight to it and smell, something only vampires can detect for sure.

“Then what the heck is it then?” I asked

“Platinum love” he chuckled at my jaw dropping expression

“Holy” I started but left it alone. I was going to stop being such a crab when it came to gifts and things. I had been given some very precious ones the last few days; time with my aunt, my powers, Edward back in my life, my father knowing more than I ever thought possible, my mom wanting to be more involved and now this lovely set. No more grumbling.

“Come on, we should get going” I told him and he took my hand and led me out to his car that Alice was so kind to bring back this morning.

We pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house and my breath caught. I hadn’t been here since I came here to make sure that they were here.

“Bella, are you okay?” he asked as he held out his hand while I climbed out of the car.

“Yeah, I’m fine” I told him and he led me up the drive and as soon as we got to the top step Alice threw open the door and was practically on my back.

“OhmygodBellaImissedyousomuch” she spoke so fast that I almost didn’t catch it.

“I missed ya too Alice” I told her and laughed as Edward shook his head and plucked her off me. They seemed to be having a private conversation and I let it be as they both took my hands and led me inside.

“Will the rest of your family be here soon?” I asked

“Already are Bella” I heard Emmett boom and I spun around to see Emmett and Rosalie standing by the stairs and Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were standing by the kitchen. Alice smiled at me and went to stand next to Jasper who gave me a tight smile. I could feel his remorse and sorrow and I tried to convey that I was only to happy to see him. He sighed heavily and I knew that I needed to get him sorted out before the real talk could happen.

I walked over and I saw Alice bouncing while Jasper looked at both of us funny. I wrapped my arms around him and told him to stop beating himself up. That what happened was in the past and to forget about it. I loved him like a brother and this would not do. If he kept it up I would zap him. He was stiff but eventually he wrapped his arms around me too and I could hear a deep sigh of relief.

“Are you okay Jasper?” I asked knowing that the smell of human blood could make him uncomfortable and I was pushing it as it was.

“Yeah, I’m okay, you smell different. Anyone else notice that?” he asked and I saw Edward and Alice nod and the others sniff the air while I discreetly smelt my shirt and hair. What the heck did they mean?

“Well look at that, Bellise doesn’t smell like a yummy little bag of blood anymore” Emmett hooted and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

“Bella, so good to see you again” Carlisle said and Esme grabbed my hand and led me to the couch as she told me how much she missed me and that if Edward hadn’t come to his senses she was going to haul him by his ear right back to Forks to tell me the truth. I laughed and cried a little too, knowing that his mother felt that way had me feeling more at ease.

“Okay so enough of the pleasantries, what the hell happened with the old dudes and how the hell did you make it out?” Emmett asked

“Yes Edward, I must say it’s highly unusual. Aro just doesn’t let you go, especially with your mind reading and Alice’s powers. It’s remarkable actually” Carlisle surmised

“I didn’t tell them Edward” Alice piped up

“Well they weren’t going to. Aro was about to bite Bella when we were saved by someone” Edward started

“Who?” Jasper asked

“Pandora” is all Edward said and I saw Carlisle’s jaw drop

"Pandora? Pandora O’Quinn?” he stated

“Yes, she saved us at the last minute” Edward explained

“But why? Don’t get me wrong son, I’ll forever be in her debt but the O’Quinns alway left the vampire ruling to the Volturi and only intervened if necessary. I met her once, the power that woman had was unreal and she kept Aro on a tight leash and I sometimes wished that they would stop the blood baths that went on there, the disregard for human life, but as long as a vampire didn’t get completely out of hand. She let it be” Carlisle said and all I could think was that he was going to get the shock of his life when he found out about me.

“Wait, who is Pandora O’Quinn?” Esme asked

“A very powerful witch” Carlisle explained

“Wait, hold up. You mean witches are real?” Emmett boomed

“Very real, and very powerful, especially the O’Quinns and Pandora is the most feared and revered of all them. Has been since her great, great, great grandmother Elizabeth left this world” Carlisle went on to say and I wanted to ask how he knew so much about her.

“Okay so why would the most powerful witch in the world save two vampires and a human girl” Rosalie spat and I shot her a glare.

“Rose, don’t be rude” Esme scolded

“No I wanna know why. I mean don’t get me wrong I appreciate it and Bella I’m thankful that you went to save my brother but by doing so you could have brought them down on the rest of us so I want to know why this great and powerful witch saw fit to save you guys” Rosalie said and I thought that maybe a test of my strength would suffice seeing as she was really pissing me off but thought better of it.

“Rosalie, I told you to stop this attitude you have towards Bella” Alice said and Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to me. I stood my ground even though she scarred the hell out of me.

“What is it about you that everyone finds so damn special? Why would a vampire choose you, why would a witch save you?” Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

She then did something so completely stupid. She did it to frighten me but it backfired. She snapped her teeth at me and crouched.

In an instant I had two small fireballs ready and set them off so they enclosed around her so she was trapped.

“Be thankful that’s all I did lassie, next time I may just let ya burn” I spat. I would never intentionally hurt her but Rosalie has had it out for me since day one and it was high time someone put her in her place.

Rosalie stood there with her mouth opened and I saw that the remaining Cullens with the exception of Edward and Alice had the same look on their faces.

“I’m sorry, my temper is a wee bit hard to control lately” I said

“So that’s why Pandora saved you. Can’t very well have a witch killed by vampires” Jasper surmised while I heard Alice giggle “That’s not the only reason”

“What other reason could there be?” Esme asked and I was trying to figure out to tell them of my heritage when Edward piped up and said.

“Well she couldn’t very well let the future heir to the O’Quinn throne die now could she”

“Wait, who’s the heir?” Emmett asked and then Edward and Alice bowed while I rolled my eyes and begged them to get up.

“You’re kidding, little Bella is the heir to some great witch throne. Seriously? How?’ Emmett asked.

“She’s my aunt” I said “She’s me ma’s sister and since the throne can only go to a woman and she only has a son, then I’ll be next in line” I explained, my voice kinda high.

“Unbelievable” Rosalie said

“Remarkable” that was Carlisle

“That rocks!” Jasper and Emmett said

“Hmm so she’ll be the first witch in this family then right?” Emmett asked while glaring at Edward and I saw Edward cringe at whatever Emmett was saying to him mentally.

“Well technically I’m not, not really. Alice is sorta of a witch too” I explained and I saw Alice’s eyes shine with emotion.

“Are you okay Alice?” Jasper asked her and she just nodded and took my hand.

“You wanna tell em or should I lass?” I asked her, my accent thick and I wondered how long it would take to go away. I was getting used to it but honestly I felt like I had a split personality when it would kick in.

“S’Okay, you can tell em” Alice sniffled

“Are you sure, Alice are you sure you’re okay with everything we were told? We don’t have to…” I started but she put her hand over my mouth and told me to shut it and go ahead. That she was extremely happy about it. I nodded and sighed as Edward took my hand.

“Okay well according to my aunt, a lot of my ancestors settled here in the US during a time when the Irish weren’t exactly welcomed. Turns out some of them went further south and started paying attention to the black community, well the slaves that the southerns, sorry Jasper, owned. My aunt said that these family members were never gifted with the power of Danu but the ones that started learning the ways of the black community such as voodoo and tarot readings, well some of them were gifted with the power of sight. Turns out that one of them lived in Mississippi. Aunt Dora said when they got word of this sightseer, her and my mother went to get her but she was already gone. It wasn’t until I moved here that they found her again” I explained as best I could.

“Wait, Bella are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Jasper asked and before I could say yes or even nod Alice jumped on my back and squealed “YES, NOT ONLY WILL BELLA AND I BE SISTERS BUT SHE’S ALSO MY COUSIN. I actually have a human family. Not that I would ever leave you guys, god no. You’re my family but it’s so nice to know that I have an extended family and they are all magical too. Pandora and Adrian are so awesome and that library. God think of the shopping I could do in Ireland and maybe redo that old castle” she babbled and I shook my head.

“Alice, lass” I said

“Yeah cuz” she squealed

“Get off me” I shouted and she giggled and jumped down but not before she placed a big wet sloppy kiss on my cheek.

“Annoying little pixie” I stated as I wiped my cheek off and Emmett guffawed.

“This is unbelievable” Esme exclaimed

“You’re telling me” Jasper said. “I should have known that my dear Alice was much more than just a talented vampire”

“Aye, she’s an O’Quinn too, distantly but well we’re all trouble makers and hard headed” I said

“Umm one more question” Emmett said and everyone turned to him

“What’s up with the accent?” he asked and I sighed. I felt like all I did lately was sigh.

“Yeah about that. My aunt seems to think it’s my O’Quinn side comin out. It only happens when I do magic” I explained.

“That is so cool” Emmett boomed

“Mmm very cool” Edward purred in my ear causing a number of wonderful sensations.

“Edward, cut it out” Jasper yelled and I blushed red as a tomato. I totally forgot about his ability.

“I’m sorry Bella. I really am. I knew you were anything but ordinary when you first came into our lives but my own selfishness wouldn’t see it. I guess I was jealous over the fact that this whole family rallied around you when they didn’t even really know you and I’m very protective of my family” she explained and I waved my hand in dismissal.

“No worries lassie. And I’m sorry for throwing fire at ya. I’m still learning to control my magic” I told her.

She nodded and hugged me. Rosalie Hale was hugging me. Holy Crap!

I stood there frozen for a sec before I wrapped my arms around her too. We stayed like this for a moment before she let me go. Only for each Cullen to follow suit and they hugged me too.

“You do smell different” Esme said as she glanced at me. She was looking me over from head to toe making sure I was okay I figured.

“I think it’s because she isn’t exactly human anymore” Edward said and everyone gasped, with the exception of Alice of course.

“What the fuck? Ouch! Jesus Mom, what the hell was that for?” Emmett pouted and I stifled a giggle.

“Emmett, language. Now Edward dear, what do you mean?” Esme asked but I decided to explain.

“Well apparently my family, while not immortal, they do live a long time. My aunt is over 350 years old and my mom is just over 300. Apparently my great, great, grandmother is around 600 years old. I’m half human so they don’t know how long I will live but my aunt guesses it should be pretty long” I said and snickered at the gaping mouths around me.

“Bella, that is amazing. You come from a very powerful family. I do hope that your aunt visits. I would love to see her again” Carlisle said.

“Bella, one more question” Emmett piped again. He was like a child asking all these questions and I laughed at the smile on his face. It was like he was learning to use a new toy.

“Yeah Em” I said.

“How does it work? Like your powers” he asked and I tried to think of the best way to explain it.

“It’s like my powers can sense danger. When it does my fingers give off this green glow, like green flames. It can travel all over me like a shield. I can see it on the edge of vision and with it I can well, you saw the flames. I can move objects, send people hurling through the air and apparently my mood affects the weather. Not all the time but yeah” I explained as best I could.

Emmett seemed satisfied and Carlisle begged me to tell him of my time in Ireland and more or my family. He asked Alice a lot of questions too and after a few hours I was exhausted.

“Carlisle that’s enough. She’s beat, I think I should get her home” Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against his chest.

“Yes of course son” Carlisle said I saw Edward nod at him. No doubt there was another silent conversation going on and while I was curious as to what it was I was too tired to hear it.

Edward led me out the door and into his car where we drove back to my place. It was a comfortable silence until Edward stiffened and stopped the car. I looked to see why when there in front of us was a huge brownish wolf.

“Jake” I whispered

“He wants to talk to you” Edward told me, his lips tight. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

I jumped out of the car, slightly pissed that Jake would jump out in front of the car. Someone could see him or he could have been hit.

“Jake, are you nuts. You’re lucky Edward can read minds, you’re lucky it was us. What the hell were you thinking. You could have been killed, or seen” I shouted. My hands lit up, ready to zap his furry butt but he snorted and took off into the trees.

“Come on Bella” Edward said as he took my hand as we walked into the forest and found Jacob back in human form waiting for us. How the hell they dress so quick I’ll never understand.

“Cool your jets Bells. I just wanted to talk. I knew it was you guys. Your dad said that you came back and I could smell the leech here a mile away” Jacob spat.

“Jacob” I warned

“No Bella, it’s okay” Edward told me.

“Jacob, I really appreciate you being there for Bella when I couldn’t be. For keeping her safe” he said.

“Pfff, I didn’t do it for you bloodsucker. I did it for her” Jacob scoffed and I sighed again. I so did not have the energy for this.

“Nevertheless I wanted to say thank you. Especially for Victoria. You don’t have to worry about her anymore. If she comes back my family and I will take care of it” Edward said and Jacob’s eyes narrowed.

“She’s not your problem. The pack and I can handle it” he sneered and I saw Edward’s eyes darken. I stepped in between the two of them and pushed Jacob away.

“Stop it Jacob. You know I love you, but like a brother Jake. Not like him. You can’t make me choose Jake. You can’t cause it will be him. I’m sorry but it will be” I told him hoping that it would stop this foolishness.

“No Bella, I can’t let you let do this” he shouted and grabbed my arm but Edward grabbed me and shoved me behind him. Jacob lunged and Edward pushed him, hard. I watched as Jake morphed into a wolf and the two of them started to attack each other.

My fingers lit up as my eyes narrowed and the sky darkened. I so did not need this right now. I was about to zap em both when I felt this sharp pain in my head and then a scene started to play out in front of me. It looked like it was at the Clearwater’s, there was a fire lit outside and I saw a girl there with dark medium length hair and dark eyes. Jacob came out of the woods and froze. Who was she? Why did Jacob look at her like that? What the hell was that?

The vision faded as Jacob and Edward rolled through the image. I saw Jacob’s huge mouth close around Edward’s arm and he roared and I lost it.

“ENOUGH!” I shouted as bolts of electricity shot out of my fingers and both guys flew to opposite ends of the clearing.

My hair was flying around me and the trees were shaking as the wind kicked up to a whole new level. I was pissed.

“Bella, calm down love” Edward spoke softly as he and Jacob stood up slowly. I glared at Jacob as I glanced at Edward’s arm and Jake went behind a tree and shifted again. He came back out wearing a pair of shorts and put his hands up as he approached me slowly. I was still pissed so I let a bolt hit the ground close to him.

“Nice Bells. Look I’m sorry but could you stop the hurricane for a moment so we can talk?” Jacob said.

“Don’t apologize to me, you’re the one who bit Edward” I said and then sent another bolt on the other side of him and smiled as he leapt away.

“Uh huh, no way. I’m not apologizing to a bloodsucking leech” he spat and I glared at him as more bolts hit the ground around him. I heard Edward chuckle and I glared at him too. He should have walked away so I lit the ground on fire behind him. I would never hurt either of them but a good dose of fear was definitely needed as Edward had told me once.

“Fine. I’ sorry lee..Edward” Jacob said and then folded his arms across his chest as Edward apologized too. I smiled and let the weather calm down.

“You’re scary you know that?” Jake huffed and Edward shook his head.

“Yeah well you should know by now not to piss me off. Now I think we should get to the Clearwater’s” I said hoping that I was right in what I saw.

“Why?” Jake asked and told him not to ask questions.

“Bella” Edward whined

“It’s fine Edward. I won’t be long, go get Carlisle to look after your arm. I’ll call as soon as I leave the reservation. You can pick me up at the treaty line okay?” I told him and gave him a quick kiss when he nodded and left with Jake.

We got to the Clearwater’s in record time and I saw that there was indeed a fire lit out front and a group of people were gathered around it. Jake snuck to his place to get a change of clothes and then met me out front. We walked up to the fire and I heard a chorus of “Bella, Bells, and someone started singing “Everything she does is magic” I shook my head at the crazy bunch of guys and took a seat next to Paul. We got along really well, especially after that first time and I may have zapped him a few times since then. He has a permanent black spot on his ass from one time so he chooses not to have any more spots.

I looked around but didn’t see the girl from whatever it was I had seen. I must have been delirious due to lack of sleep. Had to be.

“Hey Leah, come over here” Sam shouted and I looked behind me to see a girl with the same length hair from my vision or whatever freeze. I heard her sigh and then she turned around and made her way over.

I saw Jacob look up and freeze. He was roasting several marshmallows at once but they were long forgotten as Jacob stared at her. She was just as starstruck as she stared back at him.

“Whoa Jake, watch it man” Embry said

“Huh, holy shit” Jacob yelped as he noticed the big burning stick in his hands and I giggled.

I saw the guys snickering and then Paul said “Hey Leah, sit here. There’s plenty of room”

Jacob growled and picked Leah up and sat her on his lap. I gaped at him and the rest of the pack was in total shock.

“Jacob, maybe you should let Leah go” Sam suggested and Jacob growled again and buried his face in her neck. What the hell.

“You imprinted didn’t you?” Sam asked and Jake could only nod while Leah had a puzzled look on her face.

“You guys chat, I’m gonna head back” I said knowing now that what I saw was exactly this. If imprinting meant what I think it meant then at least Jacob’s crush would stop.

“You don’t have to Bells” Paul said and I just shook my head and waved. I took one last look at Jake and he nodded and I winked at him and took out my phone to call Edward.

“So what’s imprinting?” Edward asked as we laid in my bed that night

“Not a hundred percent sure but I think it’s like love at first sight. Jacob fell in love with Leah instantly. I’m surprised it hadn’t happened before. Surely they had seen each other on the rez since he changed” I said

“Yeah well at least now he won’t be in love with you anymore” Edward sighed and I agreed with him.

“Yeah at least now he can be with someone who will feel the same way about him. At least now he can spend his life with the one he was meant to be with” I said

Edward cupped my face and just stared at me with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn’t place.

“Edward, what is it?” I asked

“Have you found that one. Am I really what you want?” he asked and I glared at him.

“Of course. How could you think otherwise?” I said, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

“Calm down love. Just making sure. I can’t read you mind Bella and it makes me so damn unsure and completely insecure so forgive me when my brain gets stupid” he said and I kissed him hard for that one and urged him to go on.

“Bella” he said

“Yeah” I asked

“I have a very important question to ask you” he said and I saw his eyes were downcast and I started to chew on my lip in nerves. What the heck did he want to ask me?

“Bella, I love you, more than anything in the world and I’m thrilled that you want to be with me. But I need to make this more permanent” he stated

“Edward, it will be. I’m not sure how long I’ll live but if it’s possible I still want to become like you and I want you to be the one to do it” I told him and he sighed.

“Yeah I figured. I do want that Bella and I will but first I want to make things more official, more meaningful than what we have right now” he said and I motioned for him to go on.

He reached into his pocket and then he knelt down in front of me. No way, this wasn’t happening. He got down on one knee and opened the black box in his hands. Inside was a ring. I wanted to say how beautiful it was but I couldn’t really see it since there was tears in my eyes.

“Isabella Marie Swan, my love, my life and my future queen. Would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?” he asked and I gasped.

 

Yeah I know it’s kinda cliche but I had to keep somewhat like cannon. I just wanted the proposal to be different and I hated that stupid love triangle and thought Leah and Jacob would be perfect for eachother.

So the Cullens now know about Bella and Alice. Rose got her arse kicked, sorta but still. I do like Rose and I don’t want to make her a villain but I hated the way she treated Bella so I thought it was high time to teach her a lesson.

So I just want to thank my pre-readers, you ladies rock and to all those who reviewed, favorited and are following it. You have no idea what it means to me to see this fic blossom after waiting months to even put it on here so thanks again.

Alright I’m done, not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully not too long but keep an eye for chapter 3 of Blood Trails, should be coming soon. Thanks again and I’ll see ya soon!

Greeneyes84


	13. New Beginnings

Hey ya’ll, I’m back with another. I gotta tell ya I’m so happy with those that are following this, favorited and commented, you guys rock!

Okay so just a re-cap cause it’s been a while, when we last left off, Edward was proposing. Does Bella say yes, no, not sure? Read on and find out. Oh yeah I don’t own this, I’m just playing with the characters save for the O’Quinns, they’re all mine and Dora is in no way associated with that annoying little kid’s show.

Okay have at it and see ya at the bottom.

 

 

Chapter 13- New Beginnings

 

I sat there in shock. Did he really just...he didn’t did, holy crap he did. Edward Cullen just asked me to marry him. The question was, did I want too?

I mean we have been only back together for a few days and realistically we had only been together six months. Does one really agree to marry someone after such a short period of time?

I thought back to my parents and how they married young but didn’t last, I thought about how people would think that we were too young or that I was pregnant. Could I deal with that?

I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and nearly wept. He looked so hopeful yet so scared and just a stupid man in love. The vision from the fountain came to mind again. The two of us together and it just made sense. He was it for me!

I must have waited too long because his face fell and he started to babble about how he understood, it was too soon, how he was just so happy and didn’t want to waste any more time.

I put my finger to his lips to shush him but he kept babbling about if I wasn’t ready then he understood so I zapped him.

“Did you just zap me while I was trying to propose?” he gasped and I giggled.

“Yeah well you were rambling and I had to shut you up so I could give you my answer” I told him as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

“Bella, sweetheart if you’re not ready I understand. It’s too soon and I should have thought of a better way to do this” he rambled again.

“Yes” is all I said

“And I get it, we’re only 18, well you are and I know what people will say, wait...what?” he asked with wide eyes.

“I said yes” I giggled as the tears streamed down again.

He didn’t say anything; he just picked me up and twirled me around as he dry sobbed against my neck.

“Oh Bella, you have no idea how happy you have made me” he whispered as he placed the ring on my finger and gave it a reverent kiss.

“I love you” I said

“As I love you” he said

“You sure you wanna marry me, you know crazy moods that change the weather, future queen of the supernatural world who can electrify or set your ass on fire?” I giggled.

“It’ll keep me in line and I wouldn’t have it any other way” he chuckled as he kissed me so deeply that I was dizzy.

“Sleep sweetheart, I’ll be here in the morning” he whispered as he pulled me down to the bed and against his chest.

*******

I awoke the next morning, feeling absolutely drained until I caught sight of something sparkling on my left hand. OH MY GOD! Last night really happened, holy crow I was engaged. I was engaged to Edward Cullen and the ring, my god. I didn’t really look at it last night because of the tears and the then sleeping but wow!

It was oval shaped and covered in diamonds and I couldn’t believe how well fit. It was like it was made for me.

I admired it for a bit in the light coming through my window and then a cool hand gently grabbed my hand and held it to his lips.

“Good morning beautiful” Edward said softly as he held me a little tighter and kissed my shoulder.

“Mmm, it is” I said as I snuggled further into his embrace.

“Are you still okay about last night?” he asked softly and I was confused.

“Huh?” I asked

“Last night and the umm, well you know” he stated as he held up the hand with my ring on it and I knew he was talking about our engagement.

“Yes of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” I said

“Well it’s just that sometimes things can appear differently in the light and once you’ve slept on it” he said and I felt his body tense. He was so ridiculous.

“You think too much” I chuckled and turned around to face him and watched as his brow turned down.

“I do not” he argued and I snorted.

“Oh please, yes you do and you know it. And for the record, I have thought about it and yes I’m okay with it and yes I still wanna marry you. Are you ready for the responsibility?” I asked him.

“Of course, I will spend the rest of eternity protecting you” he stated as he kissed me softly.

“Well good, but I think there is something else you need to be ready for” I told him as I tried to come up with the words. I had thought about this a lot and I needed to know that he was ready for it.

“What love?” he asked looking so cute and confused that I giggled and kissed him sweetly.

“Edward, what we saw in the fountain, the vision from Danu. Edward, I’m going to be queen of the supernatural world someday, I’ll be responsible for the protection of so many. If we get married that could mean that you’ll be the king, my consort according to books that I read. Are you ready for that?” I asked him and his eyes went wide.

“Wow, I forgotten about that, but it changes nothing. I would love nothing more than to be by your side, as your protector, your husband and if vampires are allowed to be king then so be it. As long as I’m with you Bella I don’t care. I just want you in whatever way possible” he stated and I kissed him hard as I pulled him down towards me on the bed.

“Is my dad gone?” I panted

“Yup, left about an hour ago” he said as his hands skimmed down my side and my hands pushed up his shirt. Good god, I needed to stop but I really didn’t know if I could. Was this too soon?

His lips skimmed along my cheek and neck until his tongue found this incredible spot below my ear that left me panting like a dog in heat. Screw the waiting.

“Edward” I gasped as his hand touched my breast.

“Bella, tell me to stop” he begged, his voice hoarse, his eyes were so dark and all I could feel was his hardness pressing into me so deliciously.

“Why?” I asked as my body arched towards him.

“Because I need you too much. I want you so badly but it’s too soon and I’ve never done anything like this but just the engagement, you saying yes, here like this. Bella, baby please tell me to stop” he begged

“Do you wanna stop Edward?” I asked him as my lips found his neck. I didn’t want to stop but if he did then I would. I sure as hell wasn’t going to tell him no. I was sick of waiting and torturing each other when we both knew what we wanted.

“Noooooo” he moaned as my fingers unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his arms.

“Then don’t” I stated and he snapped kissing me hard and deep. His tongue was fighting mine for dominance and I gave up easily and relished the low moan he made as his hands caressed my flesh.

He sat up and pulled his shirt completely off and helped me take mine off. No words were said as we removed clothes and dove back under the covers and his body covered mine.

I felt hot all over, even with his cool skin touching every part of me. He kissed me so sweetly as his hands explored and my feet wrapped around his waist and he bucked into me which caused us both to moan.

“Bella I need you” he whispered, the need and lust evident in his voice.

“Please Edward. Please make love to me” I groaned

“Damn” he groaned as he got up and I was ready to zap him.

“What, Edward that is not something I wanna hear right now” I frowned thinking he changed his mind.

“I don’t have anything. I don’t know if there is any venom in my well you know and I don’t know what it will do to you” he said as he ran his hand through his hair roughly.

“Don’t care” I gruffed and pulled him back down.

“But Bella” he mumbled as I kissed him.

“Screw it, please. It’ll be fine Edward” I told him and relaxed once he sighed and continued to kiss me.

He pinched my nipple as his tongue licked and nipped at the other and I was writhing beneath him, the wetness seeping out onto my thighs as I bucked my hips.

“Edward, please” I moaned and nearly came apart as he licked my stomach and nuzzled the curls between my legs.

“God baby, your scent. You smell incredible” he stated and I melted at the term of endearment.

“You smell so good, fertile” he stated “I wish we could have that” he said sadly

“Who says we can’t?” I told him

“Bella, my kind can’t have children. Esme and Rose would love nothing more to have children but vampires can’t love” he said and I could see how upset this was making him.

“I’m a witch, remember? If I want something I will make it happen” I stated proudly. If he wanted children I would move the earth to give it to him. Suddenly the vision of a little boy with copper hair as wild as a lion entered my mind as well as a vision of a chubby little girl with brown hair.

“You would want that?” he gasped.

“Yes, but only with you” I stated and he snapped. He gripped my hips and flipped us over so I was straddling him. He positioned my hips over his erection and helped as I slid down over him and groaned at how full I felt. It hurt but the coolness of his skin helped to soothe the ache. Thank god my hymen had been broken long ago due to the many accidents I had.

I slid down slowly and hissed as my muscles stretched to accommodate him. It stung like hell but the attention he was paying to my chest was just enough of a distraction.

“Good god Bella!” he stated as his head flew back as I tested the waters and slowly rose and fell over him as I tried to find some rhythm. I had no idea what I was doing, I just went by instinct.

I looked at Edward below me. He was a vision of beauty, with his mouth open, his eyes closed and I could hear a low rumbling in his throat which seemed to just spur me on.

I moved back and forth and tried clenching my muscles that I had read about in those damn cosmo magazines. It took a few tries and I didn’t think I was doing it right until he let out a snarl that shook the entire room and I gasped as it made me fall over the edge.

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around me as he gently flipped us so he was on top of me. I gasped again as he slid in a little further and a little deeper, hitting me in this wonderful spot that made my heart stutter and my breath to become short.

“Edward” I gasped

“Bella, my god, I never knew” he stammered as he drove in a little harder and I noticed that the room started to change. The ceiling above my bedroom disappeared and the sun was shining brightly along with the walls changing to trees and my bed still felt like a bed but as I looked to the side I could see grass and wild flowers.

“Bella” Edward said as he stopped and looked around and I immediately knew that I had transformed my bedroom into our meadow, it was a place that was just ours and a symbol of the love we shared.

“Just go with it” I whispered not wanting to ruin the spell I apparently had cast.

He nodded and kissed me deeply again as he moved in and out of my heat as I clung to his shoulders, and my legs wrapped around his waist.

“Bella I don’t think I can hold out much longer” he panted and I was right there with him.

He reached a hand between us and pressed on my clit and I lost all sense of reason as a blinding light shot out of me as I fell off the edge bringing Edward with me as he let out a guttural growl and collapsed on top of me.

I was breathing hard and I could feel tears leak from my eyes as I watched our meadow fade away. It was one of the most wonderful experiences I’ve ever had.

I didn’t even know I was sobbing until Edward looked at me with a frown and starting apologizing.

I shushed him and crawled up his chest and snuggled as close as I could.

“Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?” he asked softly and I nodded “Then why the tears love? Bella I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I tried to control my strength” he stated and I kissed him to shut him up.

“Edward, shhhhh. It was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever had. Please just hold me for a while” I whispered and he placed a kiss to my temple and lay back so I was against his chest. He moved me to the side of him and rolled me so my back was to his front and then he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

 

*******

“You look different” Jake stated.

Edward and his family went hunting and he didn’t want me left alone so I told him I would hang out in LaPush for the day. Even though he knew I could defend myself, he would always be my overprotective vampire and I had vowed to stop being so stubborn so I told him I would hang out with the pack just in case.

“I feel different” I told, not able to keep the smile off my face or the blush as I thought about why I felt so different. Who knew sex could change a girl.

“Hmm. Okay then. Well Emily is having a bbq, wanna come with?” he asked

“Duh” I told him as I punched his arm, making sure to zap him or else he wouldn’t feel it.

“For Christ sakes Bells, could you keep the electricity to yourself? Damn woman that stung” he pouted

“Oh poor Jakey, you got a boo boo” I taunted and he flipped me off.

“You’re a pain in the ass you know that?” he huffed

“Ha, pot kettle Mr. Now come on, I’m hungry and I’ll make sure Leah kisses your boo boo better” I laughed and then shoved him as he got this dreamy look in his eye.

We walked along slowly and I had to ask him since Edward had brought it up. “Hey Jake, umm why hadn’t you imprinted on Leah before? I mean you had to see her around since you shifted” I asked.

“No not really. Umm you see, Sam and Leah use to be together, engaged and everything. Anyways Emily is Leah’s cousin and she came for a visit, Sam saw her and well the rest is history. Leah was so pissed and took off to visit family for a while up at the Makah reservation. She only came back when her dad died and I had been busy with patrols so the other night was the first time I had seen her since I shifted” he explained.

“Does she know everything now?” I asked as we made our way up the path to Sam and Emily’s

“Yeah, she does, it’s a rule. She’s good with it and it helped her understand what happened with Sam and helped her forgive her cousin. She thought Emily just stole him but now she knows that it was out of their control” he explained with a shrug.

“That’s good. So you’re happy about this?” I asked. I needed to know that he was okay with it. I knew he had feelings for me and maybe deep down I may have felt something for him but it was always Edward in my heart but Jake was my best friend and I would always need to know he was okay.

“Well to be honest, when I shifted and heard about the whole imprinting thing I thought it was completely ridiculous and I wanted no part of it. I’m ashamed to admit it and I’m sure you know, but I was in love with you Bella. I knew that the blood, I mean Edward was the only one in your heart but I really did believe that I could make you love me just the same. I was a fool Bella, I thought if I loved you enough then I could ignore the imprinting gene. God I was an idiot. Don’t get me wrong Bells, I truly do think we would have been good together but it would have been blown straight out of the water the moment I saw Leah again. I’m not saying it would have happened like it did the other night but at some point I’m sure I would have and well, I know now I wouldn’t have been able to ignore it” he explained and I felt for him. I knew what it was like to want someone and not be able to ignore the feeling.

I nudged him with my hip and we walked onto Sam and Emily’s. I smiled as Jake caught sight of Leah talking to Emily and practically bulled her over as he swept her off her feet and she giggled into his neck and squealed happily. The kiss he planted on her made me blush and miss Edward even more!

“Hey vampire girl” Emily said softly as she came to stand next to me and I could see that she held her head a little higher now that the cheek that marred her beauty was now gone. I was still in denial that it was me.

“Hey Wolf girl” I smiled. Ever since I did what I did, Emily was practically attached to me every time I came over. I told her I didn’t even know if it was me but she was welcome nonetheless.

“I’m so happy for them both” she said softly and I knew she meant Jake and Leah.

“Me too” I said as I watched him swing her around and wrap his big arms around her waist and she would giggle like a teenager as he kissed her neck. It was so sweet and a little heart breaking. I was glad that Edward was back, if this had happened a few months ago I would not have been able to watch it but my heart still gave a twinge reminding me that Edward wasn’t there with me.

“So Bells, what up with the bloodsuckers?” Quil shouted and I shot my fingers at him making him to fall to the ground twitching a little.

“How many times do I have to zap you before you stop calling them that?” I sighed as Quil got up, shivered and then smiled as he shook his head at me and mumbled an apology.

“Whoa Bella, is that a ring on your finger?” Paul shouted and I turned beet red

“Umm yeah, it’s a ring” I said shyly and then Emily grabbed my hand and held up the ring closer to her face.

“Girl, that ain’t just any ring, that’s an engagement ring” she shouted

“Holy shit, he proposed” Jake bellowed and I nodded

“And you agreed?” he was shaking and then Leah slapped him causing him to stop his shaking and look at her in astonishment.

“Jacob William Black, she loves him and him her, so stop with the damn prejudice. She can marry whoever the hell she wants” Leah yelled and Jake just nodded and I chuckled and mouthed a thanks to Leah.

“Umm Le Le, how did you just slap Jake and not break your hand” Sam asked and I watched Leah turn pale.

“Umm, not sure, just stronger I guess” she stammered and I narrowed my eyes. Something didn’t feel right and then my mind did that hazy thing again where I see stuff no one else can see. I saw two wolves standing in place of Jake and Leah. Jake’s wolf I was familiar with but the other wolf was a beautiful white and just slightly smaller to Jake’s wolf.

“She’s a wolf” I said.

 

Didn’t see that coming did ya? Okay well we all know that Leah became a wolf somewhere between the second and third book, I thought it would be a great change to have it more like this. Hope you like it!

Okay so next chapter and I’ve already started writing it, we’ll find out how Leah became a wolf. Stay tuned!

Later lassies, let me know what ya think!

 

Greeneeyes84


	14. Whoa!

Hey everyone, I’m back with another. I gotta say I am astounded at the number of people who have added this to their favs and are following it. You readers rock!

Okay not gonna keep ya long, have at it. This is a shorter chapter than the others but it works out pretty well.

Not like I gotta say it but just in case, I don’t own these characters, SM does, I’m just playing with em. See ya at the bottom.

 

Chapter 14

 

Previously:

“Umm Le Le, how did you just slap Jake and not break your hand” Sam asked and I watched Leah turn pale.“Umm, not sure, just stronger I guess” she stammered and I narrowed my eyes. Something didn’t feel right and then my mind did that hazy thing again where I see stuff no one else can see. I saw two wolves standing in place of Jake and Leah. Jake’s wolf I was familiar with but the other wolf was a beautiful white and just slightly smaller to Jake’s wolf.

“She’s a wolf” I stated.

 

“No way” Paul shouted and Leah shook in fright and sat down heavily.

“It’s true okay. It happened when I was away. A woman came to the reservation, she had these blood red eyes and flaming red hair. I had heard enough stories growing up to know what she was. It was a frightening scene. She took a young boy into the woods and for some reason I chased her. She knew it and slowed down. In an instant I felt really hot all over and then it was like I wasn’t in my body anymore. I saw the fur and the paws but all that registered was that this bitch had to die. She left the boy there, thankfully he had passed out so he never saw what happened and she took off into the woods and I chased after her. I almost had her but she jumped over a ravine. I ran back to the reservation, thank god it was night time and everyone was still near the woods where it happened. I changed back and snuck into my cousin’s house buck naked, put some clothes on and then went back to the woods and found the boy and brought him back out. Everyone asked what happened to the woman and I said I didn’t know only that she left the boy alone.

While everyone called me a hero and thanked me there was an elder there who kept looking at me strangely. A few days later the red haired witch showed again and I chased her away again only to have the elder waiting outside the woods behind my cousin’s house. He waited for me to change back and I thanked god that I had thought to bring some extra clothes and then told me the same stories I had forgotten about here. He explained to me what was happening, apparently it was common back in the old days for the members of the Quileutes to change into wolves. He wasn't one apparently his great great great grandmother was married to one and his family told tales of the great wolf that guarded the family. The way they described him, I think it might have been your great grandfather Jake. They didn't know his name only that he was a great warrior and could howl at the moon.

I thought I was the only one really, cursed to be a wolf for the rest of my days. It wasn't until I came back and saw the way the guys acted that I realized it had happened here as well. Jake you didn't just imprint on me. I imprinted on you too” Leah confessed and there was a collective gasp from the group.

“Well hot damn, a lady wolf. Can we see it Leah?” Quil hollered and Jake smacked him

“What the fuck was that for?” he asked

“For being a douche and the only one who is gonna see it first is gonna be me. She can show you lugs after” Jake said puffing out his chest and led Leah into the woods.

They were gone a while, like so long that I finally got fed up standing up that I went and and sat to the table with the rest of the guys, so long that the food was almost all gone. Just as I was getting worried they both came out of the woods dressed but Jake’s shirt was gone and Leah had branches in her hair and both had stupid grins on their face and my face flamed when I realized that I looked the same way this morning.

The boys were all grinning like idiots and pointing while cracking jokes like 12 year olds. There were bets made, like who pinned who, did they do it “doggy style” who was the bitch. Paul really needs to keep him mouth shut. As soon as the comment was made Leah burst into a wolf and pinned Paul to the ground. She was so much bigger than him and apparently what she said went because Paul just layed there and whimpered.

The hush that fell over the group was astounding and I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty she was. I found all the wolves beautiful and Leah was beautiful as a human but she was stunning as this great white wolf.

I saw Jake shaking, no doubt he was angry and wanted to defend his mate and I figured this was supposed to be a happy occasion and I better put a stop to it.

“Enough Jake” I yelled as the green light shot out of my fingers and he was raised in the air.

I heard growling and saw Leah’s wolf lunge for me but I put her in the air too along side her mate.

“Now lassie, relax, I would never hurt Jake but all this growlin and fightin needs to end right now. I won’t tolerate all this fighting when it could put others in danger. Now I’m gonna put ya both down as long as you promise to behave” I scolded and they both nodded.

I let them down slowly and Jake covered Leah with a nearby blanket as she phased back which was pretty cool. It was like that scene from Shrek where she changes, there was a bright light and then she was just there and draped the blanket around her like a toga, she was still gorgeous but looked a little freaked out. Something told me that Jake didn’t mention what I was yet.

“You know you’re scary as hell right?” Quil nudged me and I shocked him

“Umm, can someone please tell me what’s going on. What is she?” Leah said nervously.

“Dunna be scared Lass, I’m just a normal girl with some ahhh, interesting abilities” I said

“Interesting abilities, yeah if you call being a super strong witch, who make dogs fly, shocks people, throw fireballs and oh let’s not forget the whole freaky control over the weather, yeah we can call that interesting abilities” Sam chuckled and Leah’s jaw dropped.

“A witch?” she yelled

“Umm yeah” I shrugged, not really seeing the big damn deal anymore.

“It’s fine Le Le. She can burn vampires in a blink, she keeps Paul in line and let’s not forget what she did for Emily” Jake said as he wrapped his arms around her which then lead to the discussion of what really happened to Emily and what happened in the kitchen that day.

“Hold up. Let me get this straight. You’re a witch who can actually kill vampires” she said

“Umm and I maybe kinda might be the future queen of the supernatural world” I mumbled hating the attention and the fact that apparently no one knew that part since they all had their jaws open and the image of dogs with their tongues hanging out came to mind.

“Holy Shit!” Embry yelled

“It’s not that big of a deal lad” I pouted

“Friggin cool though” he said while he gave me a noogie and I zapped him.

“Bella, for fuck’s sake would you quit with the damn shock therapy. You know too much of that shit could cause someone to piss their pants?” Embry wailed

“Well maybe ya shouldn’t piss me off so much! A wee bit of moisture in yer knickers might straighten ya up” I laughed and the rest to the pack joined in while Embry pouted but smiled at me.

“Umm question” Leah piped up. “Here we go” I thought, knowing exactly what the question was.

“What’s up with the accent, sounds Irish” she said. Bingo!

“Me family is Irish and apparently it’s the O’Quinn’s side comin through whenever I do a wee bit a magic. No worries it’ll fade in a wee bit” I told her and she seemed satisfied but leery of me.

“The red head must be the same one we’ve been after” Quil stated and I had all but forgotten the vampire she mentioned.

“Victoria” I stammered as they all looked at me and I told em what really happened last year in Phoenix.

“Wow, that’s fucked up. So she wants you, to get back at the Cullens for killing her scumbag of a boyfriend” Sam stated.

“In a manner of speaking yeah” I said.

“Well I pity the leech if she gets near you. You’re scarier, and I mean that in the nicest way possible so dont’ shock me again okay” Paul said and we all laughed.

Deep down I was terrified. Victoria was a viper, cunning and smart. She had been able to outrun the wolves and had no issue with showing herself to a bunch of humans.

If she kept it up the Volturi would become involved and I really didn’t want to see them again so soon. This time I may just might set em all on fire and be done with it.

“So Bells, when’s the big day?” Emily asked

“Oh god, I have nar idea, we only just got engaged, I’d rather be rid of the red haired demon first before I think about wedding dates and all that stuff” I told her

“Okay lads, and lassies, I’m gonna head out, Edward should be back now” I told em.

“Bella, maybe you should wait till he calls, I don’t think it’s a good idea for ya to leave by yourself with that bloodsucker creeping around” Jake said and my fingers flared.

“What are ya saying lad?” I asked and he put his hands up.

“Nothing it’s just that well. You’re right, ya can take care of yourself. Still doesn’t mean I don’t worry so do me a favor and text me when ya get home” he asked as he hugged me tightly and I promised and with a final wave I left.

I texted Edward to let him know I had left and that I’d see him later on and drove home.

When I got home I noticed the cruiser was home and figured my dad got off early so I walked in expecting to see my dad on the couch but he wasn’t there and the tv was blaring. I walked into the kitchen, there was glass all over the floor and the fridge was left opened. I called out to him but no one responded. Then I heard gun shots.

“What the hell?” I saw the back door opened and raced out to find my dad shooting at the woods.

“Da, what the hell are you doing” I shouted.

“Bella, get back” he shouted and then like a snake, she crept out of the woods. Victoria. Her hair was still as red as ever, her eyes crazed and there was a smile on her face when she saw me.

“Aww Bella, so good of you to join us. I planned to take your dad to lure you out but you’ve saved me the trouble” she sneered and in an instant she had my dad by the throat, his gun was shattered on the ground.

“Let him go Victoria” I yelled.

“I don’t think so. He smells really good and it’s been a while since I had a meal, but I will make a trade. Meet me at the old mill in Port Angeles tomorrow night. Bring your Edward and I may just let daddy here live” she cackled and left with my dad.

I fell to the ground sobbing. I could have saved him, I could have destroyed her, but I just froze. How could I have let this happened?

 

“Peeks out from behind computer” Sorry, sorry, sorry! I had no intentions of having a cliffie but it just sounded so good.

Okay so I hope that this answers the question on how Leah became a wolf. I know in the books she and Seth became wolfs after their dad dies and the vampires get the whole gene stirred up but I thought that this was better, you let me know what you think.

Okay that’s enough from me, the next chapter is in the works, I’m hoping to have it up soon. I know that updates are few and far between so bare with me, RL is crazy with work and I’m busy with betaing for another author but this story is far from done and Blood Trails is just getting started so stayed tuned for more.

I’m out, remember to review and thanks again for reading.

Greeneyes84


	15. DADDY!

Wow, that last chapter was a hit and I’m really sorry for the cliffie. Please don’t hate me. Okay so hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Okay see me at the bottom! Oh and again I don’t own this stuff, SM does and I’m just playing with em. Except the O’Quinns, they’re mine!

Chapter 15

 

“BELLA!” I heard someone shout and I looked up to see Edward bursting through the woods and he grabbed me up into his arms and I buried my face in his neck and cried.

“Shh, we’ll get em back. Don’t worry” he cooed and I shook my head.

“Edward, I could have...but I just froze...and she….my dad” I wailed

“Shh love, Bella I promise we’ll get him back” he whispered as he held me on the ground and I noticed the rest of our family burst through the trees save for Emmett and Jasper.

“How did you know to come?” I sniffed

“Alice, I’m sorry love, she saw Victoria headed here but she didn’t see her decision to take Charlie until it was too late” he cooed

“It’s true Bella, as soon as I saw her make the decision to come here we took off, she had no plans to take Charlie, she wanted you, it was set but at the last second she changed her mind. I’m so sorry Bella, I really thought it would be you she would be trying to take. I was sure we were going to arrive her to see you in a battle with her” Alice said and I sobbed even harder.

I sat there in his arms just thinking how bad I had screwed up. How the hell could I have just froze like that? This was all my fault. If I hadn't went to that baseball game last year, if I had only just let my fingers spark, I could have sent her away or turned the forest into flames but I didn't. I let her take my dad. How the hell was I supposed to be queen of the supernatural world when I couldn't even keep my family safe?

“Bella are you okay?” Alice asked and I shook my head. I wanted to scream, cry and fucking break something.

“Bella, um sweetheart, maybe we should get you inside and try to talk about this” Esme suggested and looked up to see the sky had grown black, the wind was gusting and I could even make out funnel clouds forming while lightning streaked across the sky.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down so the weather would calm as well as they led me inside the house.

“He’s okay Bella” Alice said and I nodded still too upset to speak.

“What am I gonna do Edward? She has my dad, he knows what she is and all but she could kill him. I can’t believe I just stood there” I wailed again and put my head in my hands and cried.

“Bella, my family and I will handle this. We’ll get your father back I swear” Edward stated

“Edward, you don’t understand, she wants you. She wants a trade, you for my dad, I can’t lose either one of you” I wailed

“You won’t love, she can’t take us all on. I want you to go to the Rez and we’ll go get Charlie” he said and I shook my head.

“No, if I don’t show up then she’ll kill him” I didn’t know whether to be upset or pissed off. The whole situation was seriously giving me a headache.

“Son, maybe we should all sit down and think this through, I agree that Bella should go to the Rez but we need to come up with a plan of attack that keeps Charlie safe” Carlisle said and then I sat there as plans were made to save my dad. I kept my mouth shut as they talked about contacting the pack to help and ambush her while I sat there and came up with my own plan. Alice was looking at me funny but I made sure to keep it general so she couldn’t see what I was up too.

The pack was called and Jacob was only too happy to help, he was livid that she took Charlie and told Carlisle to send me down to the rez where they would have Brady and one of the other youngest wolves hang out to protect me again. I sighed and held my tongue when I knew that under normal circumstances I would have told them all to go to hell and that I could handle it but all I could think of was my dad.

It was nearing nightfall when I finally left my house; the pack had arrived a few hours ago and were on track to Port Angeles while the Cullens would be leaving as soon as I left. Edward wanted to come with me to see that I got to the rez safely but the pack wouldn’t allow it. I thought he was going to tear his hair out but I assured I’m would be safe and to just please go get my dad.

He kissed me hard just before I got in the truck and I said the same thing to him that he did to me back in Phoenix last year and that was to protect my heart because I left it with him. He shuddered and told me that he loved me and then I watched as the Cullens disappeared into the forest.

I drove towards LaPush and halfway there I pulled off onto a tree covered road that Jake and I used to go dirt biking and parked my truck. I then took a deep breath and let the light flow over me and bring me to Port Angeles.

I was happy to see that it was getting easier as I appeared in an alley right across from the Native American bookstore where I got the book that helped me figure out what Edward was. Was that really only last year?

I looked around the alley and shuddered as I remembered what happened last time I was here in an alley and immediately high tailed it out of there.

I had no idea where the old mill was and started to just glance around and see if I could see any old buildings that might look like it. I saw a few women standing around a closed electronics store and asked them where it was and they pointed towards the next street.

“Take the next left and then a right, it should be just around the corner then dear” one woman said. “Not sure what you’ll find there dear, thing has been abandoned for years” she added and I told em it was a history project and then ran off shouting thanks.

The place was creepy as hell, it was dark, I could see the cobwebs and the plants that had overgrown giving the whole place this sinister haunted factory deal and I jumped as the sound of clanging came from nearby. I needed to get a grip and took another deep breath and ran inside hoping that the pack and the Cullens weren’t here yet or at least they wouldn’t sense me.

The place was just as black on the inside and my fingers were tingling but I managed to keep it at bay. As much as I wanted to light the place up I didn’t want to signal to anyone that I was here.

I couldn’t see my way around and blindly stalked the hallways to see if my dad was in any of them but I couldn’t tell if he was. For all I knew she had him somewhere else and this could be a trap. Just a ruse to get me alone or kill Edward. I didn’t care, I needed to get my dad back and I just prayed that I wasn’t too late.

I felt like I was looking for hours when really it was just a few minutes but then I heard it; it was faint and muffled but I could hear it and ran towards it. I came upon a big room or at least it looked big and there was a single light on in what appeared to be the middle and my dad was sitting there and he looked to be tied up with a gag in his mouth.

“DAD!” I shouted as I ran towards him and took the gag out of his mouth.

“Jesus Bella, go, you need to get out of here” he told me and I shook my head.

“Not without you” I told him

“Bella, she’s crazy, she’ll kill you, go, get out of here” he whispered yelled and again I shook my head.

“You should listen to your father” I heard someone hiss and stood up slowly and watched as she slid out of the dark like a demon; Victoria.

“Victoria” I sneered

“Mmm, so good of you to join us Bella, where’s your Edward?” she asked.

“He’s not coming, it’s just you and me” I told her pulling up my sleeves hoping that I looked tough and hoped that my heart wouldn’t give me away.

“Pity, I was hoping to have him here to watch me kill you, no matter, I’ll be sure to deliver your body to his doorstep” she spat and then crouched but then hissed as I heard his voice.

“VICTORIA!” Edward yelled as he landed in front of me and crouched and I saw the rest of the Cullens stand next to me while Esme wrapped her arm around me.

“Aww Edward, so good of you to join us. I see you brought your family” she sneered in a sickly sweet voice.

“That’s right, you’re outnumbered bitch” Rose shouted and crossed her arms.

“Mmm, yes it does appear that way, but you see I have friends of my own” she hissed and then I saw movement as about twenty more vampires appeared behind her.

“You see Edward, you’re the one who is outnumbered, I will have my revenge. You took my James and I will have her” she shouted and signaled her army to attack and I saw my family brace themselves as some of her group launched only to be snatched out of the air by a wolf.

The few vampires who jumped were in shreds on the floor while the rest hissed and crouched and waited to see what was happening and I saw Victoria look on in fright as Jake and Leah stood up from their kill and growl as those in front of them. The rest of the pack flanked us.

“It’s over Victoria” Edward shouted but she was crazed and then I heard Alice yell when in an instant she grabbed my dad and held him by his throat.

“NOOOOOOOO!” I screamed and made a lunge but Edward held me back.

“Bella, don’t, it’s what she wants, they are all newborns and won’t hesitate to kill you” he said softly but I could hear the tension in his voice.

“But my dad, Edward” I wailed and he tried to soothe me.

“You want him? Go get him” she spat and threw my dad at the wall

“NOOOOOOOOOO, DAD!” I screamed and ran towards him while Victoria and the rest of her army attacked my family.

“Dad, daddy” I wailed as I picked him up from the floor.

“Bel, it, B” he struggled to talk but I could see blood coming out of his mouth and the next thing I knew Carlisle was there.

“Do something” I yelled.

“Bella, he hit the wall, his lungs” he started but I was shaking my head, I would not lose my dad, I couldn’t.

“No, no, he’s strong, he’ll fight. Change him” I screamed but then I watched in horror as my dad let out a wet cough and then stroked my face and I wailed as his closed his eyes and fell back.

I screamed again and just barely heard Carlisle apologize as the sky outside a nearby window grew dark and the wind howled throughout the place and everyone stopped to see what was going on.

No this couldn’t be happening, not my dad. No he was strong, he would get through this and I tried waking him, I even slapped him as I screamed for him but there was no answer and I struggled against Carlisle’s strength as he dragged me away from his body and to the safety of a corner while my family, wolf and vampire fought Victoria and her minions.

I searched and saw Jasper taking on three newborns while Alice pulled the head off another. Jake and Leah were taking care of a few and I could see Esme duck out of the way as a newborn lunged for her only to land in the jaws of Sam. I watched as Emmett tackled four to the ground and hold them while Paul and Embry tore them to shreds and then my blood ran cold as Victoria and another vampire had Edward cornered. He was holding his own but I didn’t know if he could take two of them and I froze as the newborn managed to get a hold of him and Victoria caressed his chest as her slave held his arms. He was struggling and I saw her claw him and tell him that she was going to rip out his cold dead heart. Fat chance.

I lost it as the explosion of light, fire and wind burst through me and I landed on Victoria.

“YOU BITCH” I screamed as my fists that were now covered in the familiar green fire punched her in the face.

She threw me off her and looked at me in shock. “A witch, how interesting. Doesn’t matter, you’re still going to die” she sneered.  
“You first” I spat and slammed my fist to the ground and let the fire surround her. She growled and flipped over the fire I made even as I commanded it to rise further but she got out of it. She made another lunge for me but I disappeared and appeared across the room. Didn’t know I could do that. It was like a part of me had been woken from a deep slumber and I felt more complete than ever.

She made another lunge and I did the same thing again, disappearing and then reappearing only this time I did it right behind her and had a lightning bolt hit her chest. I was hoping it would set her on fire but it just stunned her and singed her clothes.

“ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” she let loose a blood curdling scream, her eyes black in rage as she came at me again and I punched her with my green fist again and watched as she flew back again. She got up quickly but she hissed and growled like an animal caught in a cage. I could see my family gather around, the rest of her army killed and the fire pit in the back told me that they were being taken care of.

“It’s over Victoria. You’re little army is done lassie and so are you” I spat and wretched her forward, raising her above the ground and I relished as she looked at me in fright and struggled against my power.

“You hurt my family, you tried to kill my fiancé and you murdered me da, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t light ya on fire” I sneered as my fingers lit up, the fire raising and swirling before her eyes.

“I’ll kill you, I don’t care what you are, I’ll drain you dry. My only regret is that I didn’t drain daddy dearest” she spat and I lost all self control.

“Wrong answer” I yelled and shot my fingers towards her face. She screamed and I watched with a smile on my face as the flames from my hands went in her mouth and down her throat and then we all watched as she started to burn from the inside out, her hard skin and clothes literally being turned to ash before us.

She screamed and screamed till I finally couldn’t take anymore and wretched her head from her body and sent her flying into the pyre behind us.

I stood there seething until my world went dark and I collapsed to the ground as someone screamed my name.

*********

I was walking down the sidewalk of Forks, my hand firmly holding my dad’s as he led us through the streets to get me an ice cream. Mommy and Daddy were fighting again and he said something about me being too young to hear this and took me out.  
“They fought a lot and I heard Mommy say something about she was tired, and didn’t want to be here anymore. I asked her if we were all going on a trip, maybe to see auntie Dora but Mommy said that there would be no seeing auntie Dora but that me and her were gonna go on a vacation. How could we go on a vacation without Daddy?

Daddy gave me an ice cream and then told me to stay where I was, that he would be back in a minute. I happily ate my ice cream but after a few minutes I was lonely and started looking for Daddy but I couldn’t see him.

“Daddy!” I yelled but he wasn’t there.

“Bella, run!” I heard him scream and saw a red headed woman take him and then I was back in that room and watching as she threw my daddy across the room. Why was she hurting my daddy?

I cried for him but no one heard me and then daddy was gone.

“DADDY!” I woke up screaming and gasping for air while someone held me. The arms were cool and strong and the familiar scent of my fiancé swept over me.

“Shh, love, it’s okay, I’m here” he said softly while I sobbed remembering what happened in my dream.

“Edward, my dad, is he okay?” I asked and I could see his face fall. I knew it, he was dead, my dream was really a nightmare come true.

“I’m sorry love” he started but I was shaking my head, willing it to be untrue. My dad couldn’t be dead, he was my dad, the chief of police, yes he got banged up and maybe a little rough but he couldn’t die.

“No, no, no, no, it’s not possible. He married a witch, he ran with wolves and fought against a vampire, he can’t be dead” I said, my heart breaking at the thought that he was gone.

“Bella, come on love, just calm down, I promise Bella that I will do whatever I can to help, I’m so sorry Bella but he’s gone” Edward said and I collapsed to the floor where he held me and wished that I could raise that red headed bitch from the grave and kill her all over again.

“Edward, we have to get out of here, the smoke and fire attracted some attention, the police have been called” I heard Alice say and I felt Edward pick me up and I managed to get it together long enough to send us all back to the Cullens’.

I vaguely saw them bring me into the house and I felt Edward clutch me tighter and he sat on the couch making sure to keep me on his lap.  
“Bells, I’m sorry” I heard Jacob say and I looked up to see the tears flowing down his face I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his arms.

“He was a great man and will be sorely missed” Sam said while the rest of the pack hung their heads and I cried a little harder.

Suddenly there was a bright light filling the room and in its place was my aunt, my mom and “Daddy?” I squealed both in delight and complete shock.

“Jesus, what the hell is going on here, who died?” he chuckled as I launched myself into his arms.

“You did, I mean at least we thought you did. We all saw the same thing right?” Emmett asked and I saw my dad smile.

“Yeah, you did kiddo” he said

“But how, I held you when you died, Carlisle was right there” I stammered

“Now lass, did ya really think I was gonna stand by and let something happen to yer da?” my mother asked and I stood there with my jaw hanging open.

“Tis true Izzy, I told yer ma to do it. you can call it the ole switcharoo I guess. We just cast a spell to make it only seem like yer dad died. I’m sorry lassie, it had to be done” aunt Dora told me and as much as I wanted to be mad, I was just too happy to have my dad alive and with me.

“We’re gonna talk about this later you two. As for you” I said and pointed at my dad, “Don’t ever scare me like that again” I said as I smacked him in the back of the head.

“You tell him little sis” Emmett whooped and then it was followed by a slap and him saying “Dammit Rosie”

“Sorry pumpkin, your mom and aunt came to me before you got there and told me the plan, I’m sorry we had to deceive ya but it had to be done” he told me.

“Just do me a favor, next time you hear me shooting my gun and yelling at ya to run, then do it” he told me and I gave him a stern look.

“So stubborn” he said

“Pot, kettle” I said and poked him in the stomach and he chuckled as he hugged me tightly.

“I thought I lost you” I sniffled as my eyes filled up again.

“I know kiddo, I’m sorry, but I’m not going anywhere, not yet” he said softly while he held me tightly and then I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around both of us.

“Hey Jake, what are you doing here sport?” Charlie asked as my big bad wolf sobbed like a child.

“We came to help the Cullens save you. We thought we were too late that you had died. Glad to see that it wasn’t true” Sam said and Jake nodded while my dad’s cheeks reddened a bit.

“I’m fine you guys, now if ya don’t mind, I’m going home and taking a nice long shower and a nap, your Mom and aunt told me that vampires have this smell that was supposed to lure you in, wrongo. That thing smelt like hot garbage and her little minions all reeked of human waste and onions. Nasty things, no offense” he said and motioned to the Cullens.

“Hmm, never ever heard of one of our kind ever smelling unpleasant before” Carlisle said

“We have” my mother and aunt said and I motioned for them to go on knowing that there had to be a reason.

“Aye, those blackened devils in Italy reek to the high heavens. It’s a sign of evil. While we do not believe that vampires are evil, no more than witches or werewolves but like humans, there are evil ones and those vampires that are, stink. Of course humans usually don’t catch the odor until it’s too late but for those that get close enough can easily tell. The red headed banshee was beyond evil and needed to be done with” my aunt explained but I was done listening and just wanted to curl up in bed.

“Come on love, let’s get you and your dad home” Edward suggested and I nodded.

We made our way out to the car but not before I hugged my mom and aunt telling them thank you.

“No need to thank us baby, you know, I did love him once, still do and I would never let any harm come to either of ya” my said as she hugged me tightly and then her and my aunt disappeared into the light again.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, that is so freaking cool” Emmett whooped and my dad muttered something about needing sun glasses and then we got in the car and drove off.

Once we were home, Edward left and told me he would be back later and then my dad and I both fell onto the couch heavily. We didn’t say anything but I sat as close as I could to him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.  
“You alright kiddo?” he asked

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” I snickered

“Yeah well I’m your dad, it’s my job but I promise I’m fine” he said and then got off the couch and came back with a glasses and I wrinkled my nose at the scent of what was in them.

“What the heck is that?” I asked

“Whiskey” he shrugged

“Since when do you drink whiskey?” I asked

“Not very often, pretty sure I’ve had this bottle since yer mom and I got married, it’s Irish and was given to us by umm what’s his name, the cook, Ralph?” he said and then handed me a glass. I looked at the glass and then at him.

“Yeah I know and this is not an invitation for you to drink under age at all and I would never do this, I’m the chief, but after today I think we could both use a drink” he said and I agreed and downed the shot that was in the glass.

It burned like hell and tasted awful and I coughed once the drink was gone.

“Good god that was nasty” I spat while I choked

“Yeah well at least it will deter ya from every drinking it again” my dad smiled and then shivered as he swallowed his own shot.

“Good lord, I didn’t like this stuff back then and I don’t like it now. How the hell your mom and aunt drank it by the bottles I’ll never know” he shuddered and I laughed at the mental image of my mom and aunt taking shots.

“Alright, I’m going to bed and then I’m gonna head down to the rez in the morning. I think I may have to explain to Billy and the boys that I know what they are before Billy comes here tomorrow and tries to give me some stupid excuse of why the boys were up there and what I think I saw. Man can’t lie to save it his life” my dad said shaking his head.

“Oh and when I get back, you and I are gonna talk about the ring on your finger missy” he said and I paled.

“Umm what?” I gulped

“It’s fine sweetheart, I was ticked but your Mom told me some things and I’m okay with it. I still don’t like him but if you’re happy then so am I. Just do me a favor and tell him to at least come and talk to me. I won’t apologize to him for shooting his ass but I at least think it’s high time I got to know my soon to be son in law, just don’t make me a grandfather yet. You’re not pregnant right?” he said and I shook my head, too stunned to speak.

“Okay then, well night pumpkin, see ya tomorrow” he said and kissed my head and I watched dumbfounded as he walked up the stairs.

I huffed loudly as I sat back against the couch and I was still reeling from the events of today. I felt my eyes well again as I thought about how close I came to losing my family today, especially my dad. I understood now why Edward shied away from the idea of us in the beginning and why he ran so many months ago. My dad was human and yet he was involved in such a dangerous world, how long before he cracked under the weight of information or worse, how long could I keep him safe?

“You know if the wind changes your face will stick like that” I heard a soft voice in my ear and I smiled as I turned around and sank into his arms.

“That’s not true and you know it” I sniggered as he picked me up and then made his way slowly up the stairs.

“Edward, my dad” I whispered

“Shh love, he’s sound asleep and dreaming of fishing. Quite the feat with what he witnessed today” he said as he let me down and shut my door.

I made my way to my dresser and go ready for bed. I was going to take a shower but I was just too tired to do it so instead I stripped off and crawled under the covers with Edward snuggled up next to me.

“Goodnight Bella” he said softly as he tucked me against his chest and I was out before I could even say it back.

 

You didn’t think I was going to kill Charlie off did ya? I’ll be honest, I thought about it but I just couldn't do it. What did ya think.

So I just wanted to take this time to thank all those who are following this fic, those who have favorited it and those that reviewed. You lassies rocks. Also I wanted to thank my pre-reader Oona4, loves ya girl.

So that’s it for me, I’m on holiday next week so hopefully I can get another update out to ya then.

 

Later

 

Greeneyes84


	16. Surprise!

Hey y’all, sorry for the delay, yes I was on holidays but I had RL stuff getting in the way. Anyways I’m back with another chapter and I’m sad to say that this story is winding down but it was a hell of ride!

Alright won’t keep ya long but I do wanna say thanks again to all of you who have added this to their favs and are following, you reviewers rock hard as the blarney stone! LOL!

Okay enough out of me, see ya at the bottom, remember I don’t own it, SM does, I’m playing with em, except for the O’Quinns, they’re mine.

 

Chapter 16

 

I checked the mirror for about the tenth time and let out a long deep breath. I was not looking forward to this at all.

“Come on Bella, you can do this, you’ve done it a thousand times” I thought as I desperately tried to calm my racing heart. I huffed and shook my head as I climbed out of my truck and looked at the building looming ahead.

Was it too much to ask to not have to come back here? I hate high school! Oh how I wished Edward and Alice were here, but he couldn’t since they had to talk to the school and Esme was contacting the board to make sure they could still attend and graduate with me. I could do this, I’d only been gone a couple of weeks.

“Yo Bella” “Maybe not”, I thought as I heard Mike shout from across the quad. I had a feeling of deja vu as I remembered the last time he shouted to me and the events that followed. I couldn’t help but smile as I realized the events that followed are what made me happy.

I must have been still smiling as Mike made his way over and then he started to strut as he threw an arm around me. I shrugged it off and hauled my backpack out of the truck.

“Hey Bella, how’s it going?” Newton asked

“Not bad” I shrugged as I tried to ignore him and hoped that he took the hint and went away.

“So, haven’t seen ya in a while. How was your break?” he asked and I could see the curiosity in his eyes. I hadn’t really been back to school much. I would get to class as soon as the bell rang and most times I skipped the afternoon to help the pack or I would take lunch and breaks in my truck. I had no desire to be around all these people when there was danger out there, but now the danger was gone and I had to endure the hell which is high school.

“So what did you do?” he asked

“I visited some family in Ireland, saw my mom and stuff” I said

“That’s cool” he shrugged and I nodded my head and walked towards the school but not before I heard the distinct patter of his feet as he shouted my name. I thought Jake and the pack were the dogs; this guy was like a frigging poodle. Couldn’t he take the hint?

He slung his arm around my shoulders again and again I shrugged it off and walked back towards the school again with Mike right beside me trying unsuccessfully to engage me in conversation but I tuned him out.

“So Bella, I was wondering if maybe, you know” oh no, not again.

“Oh look there’s Angela, gotta go bye” I shouted and bolted towards Angela before Mike could, what I’m sure was another attempt and getting me to go out with him.

I skidded to a stop in front of Angela and mentally patted myself on the back for not tripping up and I blew the hair out of my face as Angela tried very hard to keep her face straight.

“Hey Ange, how are you?” I panted

“Great, I see Mike still hasn’t given up yet” she chuckled as she jerked her head towards Mike who was now leaning against Tyler’s new car and the two of them were chatting. I sighed as both of them looked my way and winked and then proceeded to wrestle with each other. Boys!

“So how was your break?” Angela asked and I wanted to kiss her for the change in subject.

“Awesome” came my excited reply, I had to remember to tone it down a bit.

“I heard you visited some family” she mentioned, how the heck did she hear me say that to Mike from all the way over here?

I looked at in her in confusion and she shrugged and mentioned that she had seen Charlie and he told her that I was away visiting family. I nodded and told her all about Ireland, well what I could. She was shocked; she figured I was visiting my mom. I saw her but I wasn’t about to explain that to her.

The bell rang and Angela and I walked inside towards our first class, her class being English and mine history. I hated history and when the professor announced that we were going to be studying the Salem witch trials I just about lost all composure. I had to cover my laugh with a cough and then asked to be excused so I could laugh my ass off in the bath room. I would have to remember to ask my aunt how that all went down, for sure she and my mom were involved somehow; my aunt to save witches and my mom most likely to get into a fight. I learned that my mom was one hell of a firecracker back in the day and to piss her off was not a good idea.

English class was next and I took a deep breath as the hole in my chest stung a little. It was mended but this class and biology just reminded me what things has been like, it was a reminder of his leaving and even though I had forgiven him, I still couldn’t help but feel the empty feeling I had sitting in this class and I knew Biology was going to be worse.

The morning seemed to drag and I grew more frustrated as it went on, even the teachers picked up on it since they didn’t bother calling on me and I debated on skipping but I knew I missed more school than I should have and I needed to attend so many days to graduate. Summer school was not an option.

It certainly didn’t help that I heard the sly and sarcastic remarks of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They were terrible while I was in my zombie state, always bringing up Edward’s name, speculating on why he left, why I was so skinny. Apparently I became bulimic or some nonsense. They talked around me like I wasn’t sitting right there.

“She looks different” Jessica said just low enough thinking I wouldn’t hear her as I stood in line for lunch.

“No she doesn’t, she’s still a freak. God do you remember when Cullen broke up with her?” Lauren sneered and I sighed. Like I needed that reminder.

“Lauren” Jessica gasped but giggled and I turned and glared at them.

“Think she heard us?” Jessica asked

“Who cares, not like it matters” Lauren spat and walked away making sure to toss her fake blonde hair over her shoulder and I wondered if anyone would see it if I made a banana peel appear on the floor so she would trip on it. I decided against it thinking it would be too risky and I would have felt bad if she had hurt herself. For like a second.

I signed heavily; this was going to be a long day. I grabbed an apple and a juice and made my way towards the table where Angela, Mike, Tyler and unfortunately Jessica and Lauren sat.

I dropped my book, sighed and bent over to pick it up when I heard the cafeteria doors open with a bang and there was a collective gasp. I looked up and saw the most beautiful sight, my Edward standing right there. Alice was there too but I only had eyes for Edward.

“Holy shit it’s Cullen” I heard someone say

“What the hell” someone else shouted

“Just fucking great” I heard someone mutter

“Oh my god, he’s as hot as ever” I wanted to smack whoever that was but as I looked at him, I realized that they were right. He was incredibly hot, and mine.

He winked at me as he crossed the room and then his fingers grasped my chin as he slowly helped me right myself and then he wrapped his arms around me, planting his hands firmly on my ass as he lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and then his lips were on mine. It was hot and oh so public but I didn't care.

“You've got to be kidding me” I heard someone yell and then a throat cleared and I blushed as Edward growled and we both broke apart to see Mr. Banner standing there looking very uncomfortable.

“Kids, now is not the time or the place, how about you cool it huh?” He said and Edward set me down but kept his hand in mine while he pulled me towards the table we sat at before.

“That was hot” Alice whispered with a giggle in my ear and I blushed even harder.

“Shut up Alice” I hissed “It was all kinds of wrong to act like that in school” I said, only half serious.

“Oh don’t pretend you didn't like it” she said gleefully and I didn't deny it. She threw her head back and laughed as she pranced ahead of us.

“Hi guys, mind if we join you?” she asked a table of shocked students

“Oh god, yes of course you can sit here, welcome back by the way” Angela said as she moved over to allow room and I heard grumbles of the same greeting.

“Thanks, it’s good to be back” Alice smiled but I saw an evil glint in her eye that was only mirrored by my fiancé’s smirk. I gave him a questioning look but he just winked at me. He was gonna kill me with that wink; it was just as deadly as his half smile.

“So umm what brought you guys back, last we heard you were all living in LA?” Mike asked crossing his arms and I wanted to backhand him for the attitude.

“Oh well, I loved LA, the shopping was incredible but it was way too fast, the students were vapid, shallow creatures. Our Mom hated the fast pace life and well Eddie boy here was so miserable without Bella that we decided to come back” Alice waved her hands and Edward rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, you couldn't have been that miserable. I mean a good looking guy like you had to have had at least moved on or met someone” Jessica hinted. Bitch, screw the banana, would anyone notice if I turned her into a toad?

“Are you kidding me, I dropped out of school, I just couldn't stand to be there without Bella. I was barely existing without her” he said as he looked deep into my eyes and I melted.

“Gag me” I heard Lauren say.

“Oh bless ya dear, you know they say mint is really good for an upset stomach” Alice said as she hauled out a mint out of her purse. “Oh and umm it’s good for bad breath too, I hear Halitosis is real problem for some people” Alice whispered just loud enough for all of us to hear and I had to bury my face in Edward’s chest to keep from laughing out loud.

Lauren sneered and turned her head with a huff but I saw her subtly try to smell her own breath.

“So, are you seeing anyone?” Jessica asked

“Really! Did she not just see what happened like ten minutes ago? Was she blind as well as dumb?” I screamed in my head

“Of course, why do you think I came back? I wanted to be with Bella, in fact we’ll be getting married this summer” he stated proudly and I couldn’t help but smile as Angela shouted “Shut up” and grabbed my hand.

“Oh Bella, it’s beautiful” she sniffled and I saw as Lauren and Jessica tried to sneak a glance.

“Oh yes, very nice, umm a little garish in my opinion but not everyone can pull off gold” Lauren sniffed

“Actually it’s platinum and diamonds, it’s been in my family for generations. In fact, some say that my great grandmother got it from her mother who got it from the royal family. Most likely rubbish but I do know that it was brought over from Europe” Edward stated and I looked at him in shock. He never told me that before. He just winked at me and I saw the whole table with their jaws on the floor.

Before any more questions could be asked, the bell rang and Edward took my hand and we went towards my next class. I wanted to stop time just so we could spend a few more minutes together but one thing my aunt taught me is never to mess with time, you can stop enemies but never time.

“So what class do you have or are you just here to save me?” I asked as I snuggled against his chest, not wanting to let him go just yet.

“Well I do believe that we have Biology” he said with a smirk and my jaw dropped.

“You’re kidding me, they let you back in and with the same schedule?” before he left we were pretty much in the same classes.

“Mmmm, yup. Well after a bit of convincing from Esme. She read the school board the riot act when they said that due to the length of our absence it wouldn't be right to have us graduate while the rest of the class had worked hard all year. Of course Esme brought up our marks and said that the real tragedy would be to let two A+ students not graduate and if she had to take this up with the state of Washington then they wouldn't be happy” he said shrugging his shoulders.

“They agreed after Esme threaten them with going to someone even higher than state and that as the biggest sponsor the school had, that it would be a shame if we went to a private school and they got the funding” he added and I just stood there. Wow, Esme had some balls.

He started laughing and I stopped and said “What?” “Yes she does” he said and I blushed as I realised I said that aloud.

“Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen, welcome back. You can have your regular seat but do me a favor and keep the PDA out of my classroom” Mr. Banner said and we both nodded as we took our seats.

As soon as we were seated Edward pulled my chair closer to him and placed his arm around the back of mine and I resisted the urge to lean against him but inhaled deeply as his intoxicating scent filled the air.

Class was boring to say the least, most of it now was in preparation for the public exam coming up in a few weeks and during my zombie state all I did was home work and read so I knew all the material and I could see Edward was bored as well since he most likely had heard all the same information a thousand times already.

Banner was talking about some of the equipment we would be using next week and pulled a old box of a shelf only to knock a whole pile of dust off the cabinet filling the room with a cloud of the stuff and the whole class starting coughing and sneezing while Banner fanned the air with his coat and grumbled about the janitorial staff. Edward shook his head and told someone to open the windows to let the dust out.

The haze of dust finally cleared and I was ever so thankful to be able to breathe again but I could see Edward was agitated about something but when I asked him he just shook his head and mouthed later.

The rest of the class went by in a daze while I worried about what was upsetting him and he was way too quiet as we left class and then stopped to my locker to change out the books I needed for home, but as soon as we left the building and were by his car, he pushed me up against it and kissed me senseless.

It was rougher than usual but I was so not complaining and I couldn't help but moan as his tongue invaded my mouth and I gladly gave in and tugged on his messy bronze locks.

“Not that I'm complaining” I giggled after I finally broke for air “but what was that for?”

“Just...I’m sorry sweetheart, it’s just that the boys in this school especially our class, well their thoughts on you are wrong. It makes me jealous when some boy who wouldn't know how to please a woman if it bit him on the ass, thinks that way about you. Only I know what your body feels like, what you sound like and I want to be the only man to ever know” he said gruffly and I kissed him again making sure to calm him down.

“You are love, and always will be. How about we get outta here?” I smiled and he nodded and then helped me into my truck. He smiled and held out his hand and I laughed as Alice pranced over and grabbed his keys saying “Thank you” in a sing song voice, she then blew a raspberry on his cheek and left. Poor Edward stood there for like a second and then wiped her venom off his cheek and walked around to the other side of the car where I was laughing my ass off.

“Not one word” he said and I just blew a raspberry at him.

“You’re going the right way for a smack bottom” he warned and I said “Promise”

“Bella” he gasped and I just shrugged. I wasn't into that at all but I was just enjoying teasing him and I laughed out loud as he just sat there in the parking lot with a look of pure shock on his face

“I was kidding, can we please get out of here? Drive Edward” I laughed and sent a shock of electricity at him. He jumped, blew a raspberry back at me and then drove off.

**********

The next few weeks flew by in a blur and before I knew it, I was studying for finals and preparing for the wedding. Alice insisted on a huge big to do celebration but I threatened her with Vegas if she went overboard. She wasn’t too happy but I told her she could take me to Seattle to pick out my wedding dress. It was a total bust, there was nothing there that I even remotely liked but I did find a gorgeous gown online, sadly it was in Alaska. Of all the freaking places and I cursed at the computer and was ready to just morph over there but Alice stopped me. She was way too giddy and said that she would get it picked up and that she could make any alterations.

“It’s the perfect opportunity for you to meet our cousins” she squealed and I looked at her confused, but then remembered Edward mentioning that there was another family like them. Suddenly I felt sick and thought maybe that now would be a good time to go see my aunt.

“BELLA” Alice yelled and I cringed

“I was only kidding Alice” I chuckled nervously, not really meaning it.

“You’ll be fine love” Edward said as he wrapped her arms around me from behind and placed a gentle kiss on my neck. I loved that he was more relaxed now, those first few weeks he was back in school were a little tense, we spent more than one lunch hour in his car trying to work out his frustrations and Alice had more than once stopped him from killing Mike. Apparently his thoughts were more vivid than my dear sweet man could handle. I won’t lie and say that the jealous side of him was extremely sexy because it damn well was and the whole notion of PDA was thrown completely out the window.

“Oh yeah, I’ll be just meeting the other part of your family, they...what if they don’t like me?” I asked while I bit on my bottom lip, damn nervous habit.

“It’ll be fine love” he said as he used his finger to release my lips and then kissed them sweetly and I huffed as I nodded.

“Bella, these people are our family, we have been there for each other for decades, they already know about you, so you have nothing to worry about” Edward cooed and I nodded.

“Yeah Bells, the Denalis are awesome and maybe now T will finally get in her head that old Eddie boy here ain’t available anymore” Emmett boomed as he and Rose walked into the living room.

I whirled around and started stalking my soon to be crispy fiancé. “Edward, what’s Emmett talking about?” I asked lowly and he at least had the decency to look scared.

“Nothing Bella” he stammered with his hands in the air

“Edward” I warned as I shot a bolt of electricity to the floor, nothing big but enough to make him jump.

“Oooo Eddie, you’re gonna get it now” Emmett hollered and clapped and I cast a spell to keep his mouth shut and then made him sit on the floor.

“Oh Bella, that was awesome” Jasper cracked up and I shot him a glare “Shutting up” he said and took a seat next to Alice while they all watched in amusement as I stalked Edward around the living room.

“Okay, okay. Look, the leader of Denali Coven, Tanya, had expressed an interest in me some years ago. I made it abundantly clear that I wasn’t interested in anything more than friendship. Come on Bella, you know you’re the only one for me” he pleaded and I took pity on him and stopped stalking.

“Fine, but if she does anything that even hints as coming on to ya, then I reserve the right to tan the lassie’s hide. Got me boyo?” I said sternly while pointing my finger at him as sparks still continued to fly from my fingers. He nodded and I finally took a seat as Alice hauled out her phone to call the bridal salon and the Denali’s.

“You know you’re sexy when you’re jealous” Edward whispered in my ear and I shook in delight as his lips caressed my earlobe. “Sure, whatever you say there laddie” I stammered slightly as he continued to do illegal things to my ear.

“Mmmm, and that accent” he moaned and this time I just turned around and attached my lips to his and I smiled as he groaned when our lips met. It was like two magnets smashing together and I couldn’t help but plunge my hands into his hair and tug on his wonderfully thick locks.

“Oh God Gross, if you two are gonna continue that shit, then get a damn room” Rose yelled, effectively breaking us apart and causing me to blush like a damn tomato.

“Wonderful idea Rose” Edward exclaimed and then threw me over his shoulder and ran to his room.

As soon as the door was shut he led me to the foot of his bed and I moaned as his mouth sucked and licked at my neck and I nearly came undone when his mouth found that spot behind my ear. I was tingly all over and my knees gave out when his hands pushed my top up and landed on my breasts. In one swift moment he turned me around and sat on the bed so I could straddle his waist, his lips never leaving mine.

He drew back long enough to lift my top off and tear his own shirt off and I couldn’t help but moan again when our bare skin finally touched. The sense of cold meeting hot was unreal and I felt myself grind down on him as he thrust up to meet my core.

“My queen” he moaned and I lost it loudly as my orgasm crashed over me and we hadn’t even had sex. I felt like my nerves were connected to a live wire, I wasn't in control.

“Bella” he asked with a gasp

Don’t ask and don’t stop” I panted and he just nodded, shredding my underwear and his and then with a quickness I had never seen, he flipped us so I was lying under him and in one swift movement he was sheathed within me and I couldn’t help but scream his name.

He thrust in and out slowly and then harder, then faster, then slower. I wanted to scream, the coil in my stomach was past the point of tight and then finally with one final thrust I shouted his name as he collapsed on top of me.

I panted heavily as I he caressed my back but then stopped and I heard him gasp.

“Edward, what is it?” I asked

“B..Bella...umm, you notice anything different?” he asked and I looked around but didn’t notice anything, but as I felt along the sheets, it hit me, there were no sheets. My back should have been on the mattress but all I felt was Edwards’s hands and cold air. What the hell?

I looked down and I gasped myself as I saw that we were floating in mid air about three feet off the bed. “Whoa” I shouted and just like that the two of us fell back to the bed and I bounced only to land on Edward’s chest with a oomph!

Are you okay love?” Edward asked in fright and I laughed and groaned at the same time, nodding that I was fine.

“You sure?” he asked

“Yeah, that was interesting to say the least. Didn’t know I could do that” I chuckled

“I always imagined that sex with you would be a magical experience” he said and I snorted, saying “You’re way too cheesy Mr” He just chuckled and pulled me so I could rest of his chest.

“So when should we get married?” he asked and I shrugged my shoulders. I hadn’t given it much thought. Part of me still felt like it wasn't real and the other small part of me just felt like it was too soon but I smothered that part with a pillow. It was the part of me that seemed to disappear when I found magic but every now and then, that part of me would pipe up. I knew that Edward would want to do it soon, did he really want it to be this summer like he said at school. Yes I was getting the gown but that didn't mean that it had to be in like four months. Plenty of people get it all like a year or more in advanced.

“Were you serious?” I asked as I sat up and pulled the sheets around my chest to cover my nakedness.

“About what?” he asked with a quizzical look. He was so cute when he looked like that. It made him look like he was truly seventeen and I couldn't help but kiss him sweetly.

“You know, about the wedding. What you said at school, about getting married this summer” I said.

“Well I was hoping, I know Alice is planning it but Bella if you want to wait we can” he said as he kissed my hands and I climbed into his lap and roughly kissed him and said “I want to get married sooner than later. Like this summer, I was thinking August, maybe a month before I turn nineteen” I suggested.

“Bella are you sure?” he asked and I nodded and squealed as he tackled me to the bed again replacing my squeals with moans.

 

So they’re back to school, what did you think of his re-appearance? I couldn’t resist the lemon and the talk of the wedding. The Denalis are next, what do you think is gonna happen? Stayed tuned!

I’m out, the next chapter is half done, hopefully I’ll have it done soon. I just wanted to thank you to all those that are reading this, means a lot.

Until next time lassies!

 

Greeneyes84


	17. The Denalis

I’m spoiling ya aren’t I LOL! Okay so this chapter was not meant to be out this quick. In fact while I was writing the last chapter I just kept going and the next thing I knew I had like 17 pages typed and I figured that it was just too long so this became the next chapter.

So you guys loved that last update, I’m just gotta says thanks to all those that review, fav or follow or both or all three, you rock.

Okay so I meant to mention this in the last update and it slipped my mind. I was chosen as fic of the week over at The Writer’s Coffee Shop for the Week of Nov 2. You have no idea how excited I was to see that. Thanks for the support and whoever chose it. Mwah!!

Okay so that’s it for me for now, now on to the Denalis! “Rubs hand evilly” Have fun!

Oh and I don’t own it, but the O’Quinns, SM owns the rest. All mistakes are mine!

 

 

Chapter 17

“Come on sweetheart, ya got this lass” my mother shouted and I huffed in a mix of annoyance and frustration.

“Mom, there has to be an easier way” I whined and she laughed at me while Alice huffed, pointing to her watch as we were supposed to be leaving soon to go back to the Cullens and the Denalis would be arriving soon but my Mom wanted to help out and I wanted to see her so she was here trying to help.

“Lassie, you’re thinking about it too much” she said sternly while I grumbled

“Bella, it’s heels not rocket science” Alice shouted and I shot a bolt of electricity to her shoes and laughed as she jumped. “BELLA!” she screamed, “These are Gucci”

“Yeah well shut it or the next time I turn em to ash” I snipped. I will admit that my balance had gotten better since I started doing magic but this whole wearing heels and walking was overrated and I couldn’t do it and they couldn’t make me.

“Ok lassie that’s enough for today I think. I gotta head on back before Phil comes home and you have to go meet some family. Keep practicing lass, love you” my mom said as she kissed my cheek and then I watched as the light engulfed her and she disappeared.

Alice then grabbed my hand and we got in her car and drove off. I offered to get us there quicker but she said it would be best that maybe we didn’t tell her cousins about me yet and if we suddenly just materialized out of thin air it might not be a smart move. I agreed and let her drive.

“We walked in the door and I was immediately scooped up by Edward as he placed kisses all over my face and lips “I missed you” he said softly “Mmm I missed you too” I moaned slightly as his tongue caressed mine.

“Enough you two, the Denalis will be here in like five minutes so can you two stop playing tonsil hockey for like two minutes?” Alice huffed and I pointed at her shoes and wiggled my finger but she flipped me off and walked towards the front door. I heard Edward laugh and he said “Well that’s one way to get her to back off”. “Heard that did ya?” I chuckled knowing that she was most likely thinking about my threat. He just nodded and then he stood up as I heard some car doors being closed.

I stood next to the couch as three stunning blonde women came through the door gushing about the house and then the three of them froze when they saw me. I tried to smile but it most likely came across as a grimace as I tried to figure out which one wanted Edward.

“Bella, this is Kate, Irina and Tanya, ladies, Bella” Carlisle began the introductions and I was engulfed by two of the blondes.

“Oh my god Bella, it’s so nice to meet you, I’m Kate and this is Tanya” Kate said and I blushed as I made note that the one with strawberry blonde hair was the one wanting my soon to be husband.

“Nice to meet you” I said as I shook hands with them and immediately my fingers started to tingle. What now?

“So I assume this is for you?” Tanya asked as she held a garment bag which was immediately snatched up by Alice as she thanked them and then raced upstairs to put the dress away.

I chuckled and nodded as Edward came and wrapped an arm around my waist and we talked for a few minutes and then I was introduced to a tall man with dark hair and a beautiful woman with long brown hair, it reminded me of mocha and I could see hints of gold in her hair. She was stunning.

“My word” the one who introduced himself as Eleazar said as he shook my hand.

“Eleazar, what is it?” his mate Carmen asked and I saw Edward purse his lips together.

“It’s just well…I’ve never seen anything like it. She, my god” he stammered and I was really confused.

“Bella, Eleazar can sense the gifts of others, he worked for the Volturi for decades, telling him which humans would be most valuable as vampires, if they had a strong gift” Edward explained and then I knew what his look was about. Was this man able to sense what I was? Did he know I was a witch?

“What do you mean my friend?” Carlisle asked and then turned to me with a wink.

“It’s just...good lord I’ve never sensed anything like it. She’s has a gift that much is for sure, a shield I would say, but there’s more to it. I’m not sure what, but the power she could bring forth in immortality would be incredible” he said with awe.

“Whatever” we heard someone scoff and my eyes narrowed at the blonde who didn’t come and introduce herself. I assumed she was Irina.

“Irina, I told you to behave” Kate scolded and Irina just huffed and crossed her arms.

“She’s the reason my Laurent is gone” the woman said angrily and my eyes narrowed. Really?

“Ha!” I laughed “Wasn’t me”

“He came here looking for you, Victoria told me. She said he came here to look out for you and you had him destroyed” she wailed, her eyes black.

“Okay first of all, he came here as a favor to Victoria to spy on me, make sure I was alone so she could kill me. Second of all, he wanted to kill me, not me wanting to kill him and third, he was killed by a pack of were wolves” I snarked.

“Wolves, why wolves kill him to protect you?” she sneered.

“He had red eyes, kills humans and the pack protects the town” I explained, not sure how to make it more clear.

"Sister, we told you he wouldn’t take to our diet” Tanya said as she tried to comfort the poor woman but Irina just stood there seething. Her eyes were black and I had a bad feeling.

“No, she had him killed, she has this weird power over Edward and this family and she some how killed my Laurent” Irina wailed and crouched.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” I said as I put a hand in the air. I didn’t want to do this but if she attacked she was gonna get burned.

She let out a blood curdling scream and lunged for me while my family and hers tried to stop her but I was quicker.

“Oh for the love of god” I shouted and let my fingers flare and threw a fireball at the floor and sealed her inside. I then made sure she was frozen to the floor and threatened her with setting her hair on fire.

“Oh lassie, I warned ya. Now, for the last time I didna kill the lad, he wanted to kill me and the pack killed him. They are friends of mine, hell I didna even know they existed till that day. So here’s what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna put out the flames, let you up and that will be it. Got it lassie?” I said and she nodded, her face was a mixture of shock and fear.

Once she was up off the floor, she was wrapped up by her sisters and I was wrapped in Edward’s arms.

“You okay love?” he asked, his eyes hard and I could feel a slight rumble in his body as he looked at his cousin. He was pissed and rightfully so. I nodded to say I was fine and then grabbed his hand as we walked back to the couch.

“Irina, I understand you are upset but if you came here to cause trouble then I suggest you leave” Esme said sternly, as she came and put a hand on my shoulder.

“How did she...what is she?” Tanya asked, all three sisters looking fearful.

“Carlisle, you can’t let the Volturi find out about her. She’s too powerful, Aro will take her, he will either turn her or destroy her” Eleazar exclaimed and I couldn’t help it, I snorted.

“Surely you know about the Volturi child” Carmen said. “They have rules dear and we must abide by them. My friends, if they find out that a human know about us they will kill her and you. Yes she seems to have powers but she’s human. It’s forbidden” she shouted and the sisters were backing towards the door.

“Bah, the wee laddie and his little blonde terror would never try to cross us” I sneered thinking of Jane.

“Bella, you have no idea what you’re dealing with” Tanya said and I scoffed again. I wasn’t being an egomaniac, I knew damn well how much trouble I could be in but I also knew that Aro and the Volturi would never try to cross the O’Quinns, not if they wanted to live.

“Guys, you have nothing to worry about. The Volturi know all about her and everything is fine” Edward explained but I could see they still had doubts.

“Carlisle my friend, look I understand she has magic, it’s been a long time since I saw anything like it, why even Pandora O’Quinn didn’t have the power she has, not that I sensed anyways. You have to be careful” Eleazar said and I lost it with the mention of my aunt. He knew her, that’s hilarious.

“Who’s Pandora?” Kate asked and I could see my family desperately trying to hold it together as a conversation from not that long ago was about to repeated.

“A great and powerful witch” he said and their jaws dropped.

“Oh come now lassies, surely if vampires and werewolves exist so can a witch, ay” I exclaimed, my accent still rather thick.

“Yes indeed, they rule over all of us, the Volturi have dominion over the vampires but when needed, the O’Quinns have the last say and Aro answers to her. Pandora is so powerful that I saw the biggest, baddest vampires in the world cower at her feet” he exclaimed.

“I had no idea” Carmen gasped while the sisters stood there with their jaws on the floor.

“Hold on a sec, what does this have to do with Bella?” Kate asked and I smiled. Yes indeed.

“Well I have no idea but if the Volturi are coming then we may need to find them” Eleazar said and I fell off Edward’s lap. I couldn’t take it anymore, I needed to say something.

“Have you no respect?” Irina yelled and lunged but I was way ahead of her. I froze her in mid pose and sat back in a huff.

“Alright enough, by Danu, I swear I’m gonna start wearing a sign. Laddie, ye nar have nothing to worry about. I’ll ask ye a question, you know Pandora, have you met any other witches?” I asked and he nodded, so I motioned for him to continue.

“It was a long time ago, there was a vampire running amok in Scotland, and he killed a witch in his blood lust. Pandora captured him and brought him before Aro. Aro was too cocky, he didn’t believe in the existence of witches or the council and freed the vampire and tried to execute Pandora. She trapped him in a cage of fire but another vampire managed to get a hold of her, then another one showed up out of the blue. She had long dark hair and set the vampire that had a hold of Pandora on fire and then she set the entire room on fire. Aro was terrified of fire so he stood down. Pandora made sure he felt pain, according to Aro it was worse than changing into a vampire. He described it as pure fire raging through his veins while he convulsed on the floor. When she was done the other woman with her helped in putting all three brothers on the ceiling and then using them like yo-yos. It was as terrifying as it was funny. No one knew what to do, they were way too scared to try anything and when I saw the skirts flying with no air in sight, I fell to my knees and pledged my allegiance right then and there. That is the only reason why the Volturi let me leave. I became a protector of the goddess Danu and all her followers” he admitted and it was my turn to have my jaw drop.

“You’re a protector of Danu?” I asked, completely shocked.

“Yes dear, and I found out after that day that the other woman was Pandora’s sister Renee. The two of them were the most powerful witches of their time” he went on and I heard Emmett scoff and say “You haven’t seen anything yet”

The Denalis looked confused again and pulled out my wallet and showed them a picture of me and my dad, it was actually a picture of the three of us but as the years passed it got folded and the part with my mom couldn’t be seen. They all nodded and mentioned that it must be my dad. Then I flipped it around so they could see the other part, making sure to fold the flap that was folded back up. It was the perfect picture, me in the middle with my parents on either side and you could definitely tell that I looked like my mom.

“Well I’ll be? That’s her. That’s the woman who was Pandora’s sister. Wait” he said and looked at the picture and then at me, then back to the picture and suddenly he gasped.

“My god, you’re her daughter. You’re a member of the O’Quinns. Child do you have any idea what type of power you might have?” he asked and I snorted.

“Eleazar, my old friend. Our Bella here is Pandora’s niece and from what we’ve been told she’s the next heir to the throne. Our young Bella here will be crowned queen” Carlisle said, again with the gasps.

I could see Eleazar start to bow and I shot a electric bolt near him and pointed my finger “Please don’t lad, I’ve had enough fussin and bowing to do me a lifetime. You’re about to become my family and I’ll be damned if I let me family start bowing to me”

They all chuckled and then someone asked about how Aro knew and we told them that we went to Italy and ran into some trouble, leaving out the part about Edward going to kill himself. Eleazar was extremely interested in the way I handled them and what my aunt did to Aro. The whole room chuckled with that story.

I saw Irina with her head hung low and I went and knelt before her and hoped that we could come to some understanding. She was about to become part of my family, I needed us to get along and she had to know that Laurent was not the best man for her.

“Hey, you okay” I asked as I knelt before her.

“Shouldn’t I be doing that?” she asked as she motioned to my position on the floor and I laughed.

“Naw, my aunt hates it and so do I. If I ever see ya kneelin then I’ll have to hurt you” I chuckled. “Look Irina, I meant what I said before, I had nothing to do with Laurent’s death. He came here as a favor to Victoria, the woman was evil incarnate, only surpassed by her mate James. She wanted revenge for her mate’s death and I understand that you thought Laurent was yours but I don’t believe he was. Irina, you’ve been around a long time, you have to know that the connection is instant, life changing. Can you honestly say that’s how it was for you when you met him” I asked hoping to make her see.

“At first, no. When Tanya told us what happened with that James guy and that one of the people who were travelling with him, wanted to try a new way of life, I was sorta against it. Once he arrived I thought he was egotistical and way too smooth. He irritated the hell out of me but once I got to know him I warmed up to him. It wasn’t intense like how some couples describe it but we did seem attracted to each other and I just figured it was the same thing. He was passionate, all male if you know what I mean and he made me feel at least somewhat wanted. It wasn’t quite what I expected but I accepted it. I had hope that my mate would want to be a vegetarian too and while he tried, he just didn’t try hard enough and I felt terrible about it. I would try to understand, we would fight about it and he would just say that if I wasn’t happy then he could leave. I would beg him to stay just because I didn’t want to be without a mate but honestly, I know deep down he wasn’t the one for me” she said sadly and my fingers sparked and took on a mind of their own.

“What in the world?” Irina and the others around us gasped.

It was just like I didn't have control over my own body anymore, I couldn’t help it when I stood up completely straight and when my arms raised above my head and I started twirling while sparks of light rose from my hands and swirls of color radiated from my body. It was completely involuntary and I was just slightly scared and I heard a gasp and the images danced around the room, it was an image of everyone here but at a wedding, and at the altar was Irina as she kissed a man with long blonde hair, he was very handsome but a complete stranger and then it panned to an image of her sisters, both were on the arm of men themselves; Kate was with a man with dirty blonde hair and dressed as a soldier and Tanya was with a man who had short dark hair. They all looked so happy as their sister and the blonde man exchanged vows and kissed happily. And just like that, the images faded and I must have risen off the ground because I collapsed to the ground with a groan. That was nuts.

“HOLY HELL!” someone yelled

“BELLA!” Definitely Edward shouting “Love, are you okay” he asked as he scooped me in his arms.

“Aye, just needs a wee bit o rest” I waved him off and then I was out.

 

HA! Thought I was gonna have Tanya get her arse kicked didn’t ya! Got ya!

Okay so some reviewers were all about Tanya getting her arse kicked and I’ll be honest that was how it was supposed to be but when I started writing this is what happened. I hope it was to your expectations.

Not a long note for me this time, chapter 18 is already in the works, I do have some betaing to do for someone else so I will be working on that and the next chapter so hopefully it won’t take long. We are gonna be winding down soon and then for those still with me, Blood Trails will be a main focus. The chapter for that is already in the works, keep an eye!

I’m out, see ya soon lassies!

 

Greeneyes84


	18. Stubborn Mutts

OMG! I’m blown away by the number of people who are reading this fic. When I came up with the idea I honestly didn’t think it would be viewed this much. I also wanna thank the reader who recommended this on a facebook group, means a lot. 

Okay so I’m stepping outside cannon here for this chapter, I think we can agree that cannon ended long ago but I hope you like this, so have at it and see me at the bottom.

Again I don’t own it, SM does, I just own the O’Quinns! I also do my own editing so excuse any mistakes.

 

Chapter 18- Stubborn Mutts

“Edward, you need to hunt son” I heard someone say softly and another voice growl. The voices were muffled and I could feel someone tighten their arms around me and then I heard someone sigh and a door being closed.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, the room was dark but there was some soft light coming in from the bathroom and I could tell I was in Edward’s room and in his bed or at least on top of it. I sighed and then I felt Edward snuggle into my neck and he said “You okay?” I just nodded and rolled over and pulled myself as close to him as I could get.

“You scared me” he whispered

“I’m sorry, what happened?” I asked groggily.

“What do you remember?” he asked and I tried to think. I remembered talking to Irina and then it was like I was plugged into an electric light show and then I don’t remember much else. “Oh god!” I gasped “I should go talk to your cousins”

“They’re gone love” he told me and I was mortified. “What happened?” I asked again.

“Well you had this vision I guess, sorta of like what happened back in Ireland at your aunts with the fountain and I imagine what you saw with Jake and Leah. It showed the sisters their mates and then you passed out. Carlisle recognized the one Irina was with as his old friend Alistair and she took off to find him once Carlisle told her where he might be hiding. Apparently he isn’t the most friendly person so he’s about to get knocked on his ass. Tanya and Kate stuck around to make sure you were okay but got impatient and decided to follow Irina once Alice mentioned that she was going to be making a stop in Paris, shopping” he said and I was confused.

“How long was I out?” couldn’t have been no more than a couple of hours.

“Just about 48 hours” he said and my jaw dropped. “WHAT!” I yelled “Relax love, it’s fine. You needed it, you’ve been working non-stop on the wedding and training, and your body obviously needed it” he explained and then I noticed how dark his eyes were.

“Fine, but you need to take care too, go hunt Edward” he looked at me and shook his head” Edward, you need to hunt, I’ll be fine. I may just rest here a little longer and get something to eat and then head back to my dad’s” I said and he sighed and agreed to go. He kissed me goodbye and then jumped out the window and I fell back asleep.

“Isa!” my aunt yelled as she glided across the floor. I was at the Cullen’s and just about fell over laughing when the ball of light appeared and most of the Cullens flew across the room in fright.

“Aunt Dora” I screamed and I flew into her arms. “I missed you” I said and inhaled her scent of pine and fresh linen.

“I missed ya too lassie” she said softly “By Danu, you are certainly growin into one hell of a witch. Ye could best yer ma and me I say” she laughed while I shook my head.

“Pandora” I looked up and saw Carlisle standing there and he bowed slightly while Esme stood behind him as did the rest of the Cullens. All of them were stalk still but Alice and Edward who just came over and hugged my aunt.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Carlisle Cullen. Good to see ya boyo” she said and shook his hand. “And who is this beautiful lass?” she asked pointing to Esme and I could see that if Esme could blush she would.

“Oh forgive me my lady” Carlisle said and my aunt frowned at the title and told him to stop that right then. He gulped, nodded and said “This is my lovely wife Esme, our son Emmett, his wife Rose and Alice’s mate Jasper” he said “And you know Alice and Edward”

“Aye, I told you years ago Carlisle that you would have a bright future didn’t I?” she said shaking her finger at him and he chuckled.

“Right, well I hate to cut this meetin short, but I’m afraid I have to take Izzy away for a wee bit” she said and I immediately tensed.

“What’s wrong?” I asked

“Nothing too much wee one but I do need ya to come along while yer ma and I see to a situation in Romania” she said. “Actually, Edward, maybe you could come along too. The group that we are tending to need to meet the future king and queen” she suggested and I saw my family gasp.

“What, he’s Izzy’s soon to be husband, she’s gonna be queen and if he wishes, he will be king” my aunt said like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“I’d be honored” Edward bowed slightly.

“King Eddie” Emmett shouted and Edward shot him a glare. “What? It’s gotta a nice ring to it don’t ya think” he bellowed and the rest of the family snickered.

“Yeah it does, but if you think that we’re gonna start bowing down and getting on our knees to kiss your pasty ass then you got another thing comin” Rose growled and I howled in laughter.

My aunt said it was time to go and Edward grabbed my hand as we left in a ball of light again.

“There’s my girl” my mother screamed, her accent thick. We were outside a quaint little cabin, it was surrounded by hills and snow covered the ground and it was quite chilly.

“Mom, how the heck are you hiding that Irish brogue from Phil?” I asked as we made our way towards this cabin that was nestled in between some huge trees.

“Bah, I’ve been keeping this accent under wraps for far too long. I told Phil that I was spending way too much time talkin to yer aunt and the accent just kinda stuck. He loves it” she whispered the last part and I tried not to gag, gross.

“So where are we?” Edward asked as he looked around and I could see that he was trying to listen to things that weren’t supposed to be there and see things that we might miss.

“Romania, high up in the Carpathian mountains” my aunt said while I shouldn’t have been all that surprised, I was still shocked.

“So what are we here for exactly?” Edward asked and he had that look, the one where he’s trying to hear what people are thinking. Would it work on my aunt and mother?

“Get outta our heads laddie, it won’t work” my aunt scolded and Edward hung his head and I chuckled.

“Werewolves” my mom said in a low voice and I snorted. Been there, done that.

“Bella, I don’t think your mom is talking about wolves like Jake and the pack” Edward said and my mom and aunt shook their heads while I looked at them confused.

“Edward is right lass, here in Romania, werewolves are real. I’m talking about the type that turn at the sight of the full moon. Children of the moon they are called. They are wild, blood thirsty creatures and completely out of control. A small groups has been terrorizing the towns here in the mountains and it’s drawing attention. Caius had them all but wiped out centuries ago but some have survived and I fear a war if it’s not under control. I’m hoping that me, you and yer mom can keep em under control. Show em who’s boss while young Edward here talks to em and lets us know what they’re thinkin. The stubborn arses won’t speak to us when they’re human and I don’t speak dog” my aunt huffed and I nodded.

I felt Edward tense and his head immediately whipped towards the front of the cabin and I could hear a slight growl coming from him.

“Easy boyo” my mom cooed as she and my aunt put on some cloaks that were hanging by the fire and left out the door. Edward bundled me up in my own cloak that was heavier than the others and more regal. It was mixture of gold and purples. I shrugged it on quick and grabbed Edward’s hand as we left to catch up to my mom and aunt.

We stood there at the edge of the wood in a triangle formation. My aunt was at the front, my mother just slightly to her side and back and then Edward was right behind her and I was being shielded from whatever was in the woods.

That’s when the ground shook, the trees shuddered and branches were heard breaking all over. I could hear snarling and growling and Edward was so tense that it was ridiculous. I on the other hand had my hands flaring all over and my aunt and mother were there with their hands up.

That’s when I saw it; coming out of the wood was the biggest thing I had ever seen. It was on two legs, its nose was elongated with huge drooling fangs protruding from its mouth and claws that shone in the moonlight, razor sharp and scary as hell as it practically punched through the thick trees. They were terrifying, truly what nightmares were made out and definitely not like the pack.

There were four of them and they charged us and my aunt and mother threw their hands forward and the beasts brought up solid. They began snarling and growling again, one even tried punching whatever wall was put up and the other two started to circle us.

“Who are you?” my aunt commanded and the wolves just snarled.

“He refuses to speak to you. He will not speak to humans” Edward said and the wolves lost it. I heard hissing and more snarling and I swore one of them hissed something about vampires. I looked on in fright at my family and thinking that I would rather the Volturi.

“Oh would you look at that, the big bad wolfy knows it’s biology” my mother cooed sarcastically and I held back a chuckle, never really seeing this side of my mother before.

“Ren, behave yerself” my aunt spat and my mother snorted.

“Yer right boys, there is a vampire here and we’re not human. You’ve been doing some terrible things lads. Ye need to stop before the real vampires come and try to wipe you out. There’s isn’t many of ya left, why run the risk of extinction?” my aunt reasoned and the one in front hissed.

“He says let them come. That they will destroy them and us” Edward translated and they all just growled again.

The reasoning just kept going and we were getting nowhere. I was done with this and when the smallest one tried to take a leap at me I let loose. Just like back in Volterra, the light and flames flew from my fingers and I pinned each mangy mutt to trees with the material from my cloak. It flowed from me like rope and the damn dogs were restrained so tightly that they actually whimpered. The wind blew with a gale force like you’ve never seen, the snow flying off the ground and around us in one big circle. I shook off the cloak and watched as it wrapped around the snouts of the dogs only leaving the leader free to “talk” as it were.

“Now me bucko, my aunt asked you a question and I suggest you start talking or else fleas will be the least of yer worries. Now answer her questions before I shave ya, and I won’t be using a razor” I said as a lightning bolt hit the ground next to us.

I looked to my aunt and mother and nodded for my aunt to go ahead “Now who are ya?” my aunt asked again, with more force than before.

“He refuses to speak, he is certain that they can overcome you and the vampires” Edward said

“You’re a fool” my aunt dismissed and the wolf before me snarled and struggled against his bonds. I shocked the wolf for being disobedient but he growled loudly and tried to break free of his bonds. I shook my head and wagged my finger at him. 

It was then that I saw it, what to do with these nuisances. I walked closer to the head wolf and I could hear Edward asking me to stop. I glared at him so he let me go on, only asking for me to be careful.

I let the bonds go and as predicted, the sniveling beast made a snap and a lunge for me but I was quicker and levitated him up in the air while the rest of his pack looked on in fright.

“Do you like being a wolf?” I asked him as I spun him around. He snarled and swiped his big heavy paw at me. 

“Bad doggy” I yelled and threw my hand out towards the ground below him where a fire started. I had no intention of killing him but he needed to learn that I meant business. 

I was pleased to see that the damn mongrel at least had the common sense to look frightened. He kept growling but he no longer snarled or tried to swipe, especially as his tail got too close to the flames and he howled as it singed his fur.

“Now laddie, I’m gonna ask ya one more time who you are and if ya don’t answer me I’ll turn ya back into a human. Got it?” I spat but the damn thing just snarled again and howled.

“He doesn’t think you have that power love. He thinks that if you did they would have been turned back ages ago” Edward told me and the wolf actually made a swipe at him, his drool hitting my shoes.

“OH HELL NO!” I shouted and wrenched my arms forward, extinguishing the flames and rising the mangy mutt higher into the air as the mini snowstorm raged around us. I caught sight of my mother looking on in complete shock, my aunt looked smug and Edward was there with his jaw wide open.

I threw my arms straight up into the air so it raised above my head and I watched as the clouds overhead vanished, the moon grew brighter and it was like I could hold it in my hands and then I threw my arms forward and watched as what looked like laser beams or it could have been pure light from the moon, engulfed the beast before me. I watched in amazement as it completely consumed the wolf, I never heard any howls so I didn’t think it was hurt. The beams of light rose and fell, curled and uncurled, it was like they moved every time I did, it was fascinating and terrifying all at the same time.

And then just as quick as it started, it stopped. The light beams withdrew from the wolf and I watched in complete awe as it travelled back through my hands and back to the sky. Once the light was gone and the wind had died down I looked to see the skinniest guy known to man curled on the ground. He was as naked as the day he was born and my Mother immediately took her cloak and put over him.

He got into a sitting position and for a second I felt bad as he started to shiver and then he glanced up at me, the first thing I noticed was how bloody skinny he was, it was like he hadn’t eaten in days. He had shaggy dark hair and his eyes were a bright blue but he looked like he had a rough life which made sense if he spent Danu knows how long as a foul beast.

“Now laddie, what’s yer name?” I asked once more, my patience was hanging by a thread. If he didn’t answer this time I was going to take him and his pack and sling em before the council and let them decide what to do.

“So...Sorin” he stammered as his teeth chattered

“Wanna explain to me why the hell you and your furry friends over there are terrorizing the towns?” I asked again and because I wasn’t cruel I made it so some clothes appeared before him. He scrambled to put some clothes on and then my mother brought over what appeared to be a sandwich. He ate quietly and I let him eat since it looked like he hadn’t eaten in days or weeks.

Once he was done he told us his tale. “I wasn’t always like this, most legends say you have to be bitten by a wolf to become a werewolf. That’s how most of my boys over there got this way but it’s my fault. I was born into this and my father never told me. I thought when he would disappear it was because he was hunting but it was because he was a wolf. When I turned eighteen, my boys and I drank way too much ale and the next morning I woke up in the woods, naked and covered in blood. I couldn’t remember what happened and my friends said I got really sick halfway through the celebrations and I left. I snuck home, got cleaned up and went to bed. This happened again over several nights and again my dad was gone. I couldn’t tell anyone and then one night I was out in the woods and the moon was full and then it just became clear as a terrible pain struck me and I looked in the lake and saw what I had become. I remember being so angry because I didn’t know how it happened and I tore through the woods and over the course of a five year period I made my boys over there. My dad died several years later from a gunshot and told me his terrible secret. I was so angry that I grabbed the boys and didn’t look back.

We stuck to the woods and didn’t go near society, I tried to stay under the Volturi radar after hearing how most of our kind had been wiped out and we did well but about a hundred and fifty years ago I met a beautiful woman here in one of these mountain towns. She was a stunning beauty and we fell in love. The blonde headed bastard Caius heard about our existence and burned the town to the ground to find us and I watched in horror as he killed the woman I loved and I vowed to kill all vampires and destroy the towns here that didn’t come to our aid” 

“I remember that. Aro sent some of his best of the time and Caius killed way too many people including a warlock from our own council who couldn’t stop them because he was too afraid to reveal himself. Yer lass wouldn’t want you to cause so much misery for the people here and the Volturi were dealt with for that I assure you. Now laddie, what do you say, do you think that you and your boys can stop with all this nonsense?” My aunt asked and he nodded.

“He’s lying Pandora, he’s thinking that as soon as he gets changed back and we leave then he can continue what he started” Edward snorted and the damn idiot snarled at him.

“For god’s sake, it’s like the LaPush pack all over again. Is every supernatural mutt stubborn or it it just something that happens over time?” I asked as I spun the little twirp in the air.

“Please, I beg you, put me down” he whined and I stopped but I didn’t put him down. I glanced at his boys still tied to the trees and they were all slumped down and whining as their leader was tossed around like a rag doll.

“Not just yet. Here’s what’s gonna happen okay laddie; I’m gonna put ya down, yer gonna agree to behave as well as yer puppies over there and then we’ll all go our separate ways. If I get one word that you or yer lads have stepped a toe out of line then I’m gonna use all of you to pull my sled. Got it!” I sneered.

He huffed and nodded and I looked to Edward to see if he was telling the truth. Edward let me know that he was and I untied the rest of the pack. I was ready for an ambush but they all shrank to their bellies and crawled to their leader. I was actually kinda amazed at the show of concern.

“You will turn me back right?” he asked fearfully and I wasn’t sure what to do. I figured I could do it but I didn’t feel like it was my call. I looked to my aunt and my mother and my aunt came over and took me by the hand and said “Izzy, lassie, I brought ya here to test out my theories on yer development. Yer amazing sweetheart! Yer ma and I can’t do the stuff you’ve done and I think it’s high time you make yer first decision as queen” 

I sighed and looked at poor Sorin, so small, so heartbroken and I felt for him. Here he was without his mate and the only thing that made him feel strong was the beast within him. I could understand that since magic made me feel normal again but I don’t what I would do without the man I love beside me. He had left but I at least knew he was alive. 

“Sorin, I will turn ya back but ye better keep yer promise. I have the overwhelming need to ride through the north pole and I will make ye my dogsled team if breaks yer promise” I stated and they all gasped.

“I would take that to the bank boys, she’s quite vicious when she wants to be” Edward said as he took his place by my side and I elbowed in the ribs with some spark to it and I was quite pleased to hear him groan.

“We promise” Sorin sighed and Edward told me softly that it was true. I took one deep breath and raised my arms again and this time I watched as the moon got closer as the wind picked up once more, except this time the snow blew a bit softer as it twirled around us and I giggled a little as the skinny man squealed as his body lifted in the air and twirled. Then just like before the light and flames flew from my hands and engulfed him and then once they faded, in his place was a huge wolf.

I looked on in shock as the light also changed his pack and standing before me were not super scary wolves that looked like something out of a horror movie but majestic regal beasts that rivaled Jake and the pack. They were definitely bigger than my LaPush boys but now instead of shaggy, almost anorexic dogs, were wolves with shiny, full coats. It was like night and day and as the wolves looked at each other, it was clear that they too were quite surprised.

“What did you do love?” Edward asked me 

“I have no idea” I gasped and then watched in amazement as the one named Sorin trotted over proudly and nudged his big snout into my hand and then stood up on two legs and held his paw out for me to shake. I stood up straighter and like a good queen I shook his hand and bowed and was quite surprised when Sorin and his pack bowed as well.

Then they took off into the forest and I fell back against Edward’s chest. “Bella!” he yelled

“I’m fine, that was just way too much in a short amount of time” I huffed.

“Aye lass but ya did a mighty fine job. Izzy, yer so much more powerful than yer mom and I could have ever had hoped” my aunt gushed while my mother grabbed me from Edward and hugged me so tight I thought I would pass out.

“Oh Bella, baby, yer absolutely perfect. I dunna know why I ever thought you wouldn’t be able to do this. I shouldn’t have kept ya from it, you’re gonna be amazin” my mom squealed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can’t we git outta here? I’m starvin, and in desperate need of wee little nap. Oh and that robe is gonna need some bleach or to be burnt, those damn mutts stank worse than garbage” I muttered and we all laughed as we made our way back to the cabin. Edward took pity on me and carried me bridal style to the cabin saying something about how his future bride and queen should not have to walk. I mumbled something about him being an ass but I was too tired and comfy so I passed out again.

What did ya think? They mentioned the children of the moon in the books and even in some fics I’ve read and I thought it was high time to introduce them. I hope you enjoyed it.

Okay short note for now, I’m currently working on the next chapter, I hate to say it but I think it maybe the final one or at least the second last one. I want to get this fic done before Christmas so I can work on Blood Trails while I’m visiting my family, fingers crossed the writing fairy bites me. Send me some good vibes! 

Alright I’m out, looking forward to seeing your reviews. I usually get em on my phone so I can’t respond but again I appreciate your love. I’m out lassies!

Greeneyes84


	19. Take a Deep Breath

Hey everyone. Long time no see. So sorry this is late, I do have some excuses but overall it was because I had terrible writers block but it broke and I managed to get it out finally. 

So initially I planned to end it here but I just couldn’t write the ending without giving you this, so I hope it was worth the wait. 

Have at it and see me at the bottom. As you know I don’t own it. SM does, I’m just the nutter who couldn’t to sleep one night until I started to write this way back when.

 

Chapter 19- Take a Deep Breath

 

“Bella Swan, if you don’t stay still so help me god” Alice snapped as she tried to apply more makeup on my face. It was finally here, my wedding day and while I couldn’t wait to walk down that aisle and marry Edward, this whole getting dressed and makeup on was over rated and testing my patience. I was two seconds away from shocking Alice if she pinched me with those damn tweezers one more time.

“Alice, for god’s sake, my eyebrows are fine and if you put anymore of that crap on my face I swear on all that is holy I’m going to banish you to a second hand clothing store where they sell nothing but spandex and old costumes from the 70’s and 80’s” I threatened knowing that she hated the fashions from back then and being stuck in a store surrounded by it would make her crazy. I knew they existed, I looked it up online just in case of an emergency.

“You wouldn’t dare” she gasped as she narrowed her eyes and I cocked a brow at her and twirled my finger as a portal came into view and I chuckled as Alice’s eyes got wide and she shrieked and backed off.

“You’re scary you know that” she huffed and I nodded saying that I had heard that more times than she can possibly imagine.

She did come at me again with the makeup brush but only to dust on some powder and said it would take all of a minute so I huffed and sat back and let her do it. She then smeared some lipstick on me and some sort of gloss and I almost shocked her when she started putting eye liner on me.

Noticing my impatience, the little evil pixie stepped back and clapped, saying “Viola! See that wasn’t so bad was it?” 

“Easy for you to say!” I huffed as she handed me a mirror and I gasped at the sight looking back at me. It couldn’t have been me. The girl in the mirror looked more like an adult, with full pouty lips, bedroom eyes and my hair was, well there were no words. I didn’t even look like me.

“Alice, I’m...wow...this is just...wow!” I stammered and just threw my arms around her in gratitude. 

“Oh please, it was nothing, besides we don’t even have your dress on yet” she snickered.

“BELLA!” I heard someone yell and turned around to see my Mom, Aunt Dora and Esme standing there and I ran towards them with Alice muttering about ruining my hair.  
“You look stunning lass” my aunt gushed as she took my hand and my poor mother couldn’t even speak.

“You do look beautiful Bella” Esme said softly as she kissed my cheek and I blushed madly. I could feel it all the way down to my toes.

“Oh Bella, I can’t tell ya how happy I am for ya” my mom squealed and sobbed at the same time, her accent more pronounced than ever and I found myself giggling while tears stung my eyes. I laughed harder as Alice made her way over muttering about ruining all her hard work as she dabbed at my eyes with a tissue.

I took a deep breath to calm down and tried desperately to relax before I bolted out this room and towards the aisle. All I wanted was Edward at the moment, his scent was the only thing that would calm me down.

“Here Bella, this should help” Alice said as she thrusted a shirt at me and I took it from her with a quizzical look before I caught the scent of it and knew that it was my soon to be husbands and I immediately relaxed.

“Alrighty then, time to get on with some last minute weddin stuff” my aunt announced as she turned to my mom. When she turned back around, her and my mom were each holding a beautiful set of silver hair combs and there were blue jewels attached to it.

“Oh my god!” I gasped at the intricate beauty and design.

“Lassie, these belonged to our ma, yer grandmother and each and every O’Quinn woman has worn these on her wedding day, including yer ma and now we pass them down to you” my aunt said as she and my mom attached the combs to the mass of curls that were on the back of my head. I felt tears prick my eyes as I imagined all the great women of my family who wore these. 

“Thank you” I stammered and tried so hard not to start blubbering and bawling like a baby or worse, for Alice to freak out and throw me back in the chair to re-do my makeup.

“Ok, enough of this, as touching as this is, we have to get the show on the road” Alice hollered and we all snickered at her. 

There was a flurry of activity as all four women helped me into my dress and finished getting me ready to walk down the aisle and then I heard a knock on the door. I turned to see Rosalie and my dad standing there.

“Bella, Edward asked me to play for the wedding and I was wondering if you wanted anything specific?” she asked and I couldn’t think of anything but my lullaby but I would only want Edward to play that.

“What do ya play lass?” my mom asked and Rose smiled saying that she played the piano mostly but was quite good at the flute and harp and occasionally the guitar.

“Do you know Greensleeves lassie?” my mom asked and Rose nodded enthusiastically and took off.

“Now Charlie, don’t be scared, we won’t bite ya” Dora guffawed while my dad grumbled and made his way into the room.

“Okay, Dora, you and I need to make our way down, Bella, you, Renee and Charlie have five minutes and then I need you need to make your way down” Alice said I watched as her and my aunt left the room.

“Bells, you look stunning” my dad said as he wrapped his arms around me and I swore I heard him sniffle. 

“Well hell, let me in here, I’m yer ma” Renee hollered and I laughed loudly as my dad wrapped us both up in his arms.

“I never thought I would see the day that my baby girl would get married, much less to a vampire” my dad said and my mother paled and elbowed him.

“What the hell was that for?” he yelled and rubbed his chest.

“Mom, dad, what’s going on?” I asked

“Nuttin to be concerned about sweetheart, yer da is being a jackass!” my mother said while my father scoffed. I sighed but let it go, for now! They were keeping secrets, I could feel it but it was my wedding day and I was too damn happy to let my own suspicions get in the way.

“Okay sweetheart, let’s get going” my mom squealed and started for the door while I followed only to stop short. I looked down to see my dad with his feet firmly planted and hanging on for dear life to my arm.

“Dad?” I asked and he sighed

“You’re only eighteen Bella, are you sure you want to do this” he said and I saw my mother scowl.

“Yeah Dad, I really do. He’s my everything, I can’t survive without him” I told him softly.

“That’s what I was afraid of” he sighed “Well I guess I can’t talk you into running off can I?” he joked and I shook my head. 

“Last chance Bells, I can have the car going in no time” he said

“Really Charles” my mother muttered

“Dad, for one, Edward can hear you, two he would have the car taken apart before you made it downstairs and third, I have no plans of running away” I laughed 

“Alright, just checking, I guess we should get this over with” he said and the three of us made our way downstairs.

We were going against tradition, most brides are walked down the aisle by their dad, but I was being walked down the aisle by both my mother and father. I wanted them both to give me away to Edward and there was nothing really traditional about us.

As we made our way down, I couldn’t help but admire the decorations that adorned the hallways and the stairs. Alice and I decided to go with golds and purples, a weird combination but the royal purple with the gold was stunning and my mother laughed when she found out saying that it was the colors associated with the O’Quinns. I had thought about that robe when I met the werewolves and it made a lot more sense on why I would choose the colors, the O’Quinn side strikes again.

We rounded the stairs and left through the living room and I made it to the french doors just in time to see Alice make her way down the aisle to the haunting notes of Greensleeves being played on the flute by Rosalie. I had goosebumps and I looked to see both my parents already getting misty eyed. 

“Oh Bella, lassie, this is all so beautiful” my mom sobbed and I laughed and begged her not to start crying, I wasn’t ready for that yet. She giggled and gave me a big hug while we waited for our cue.

It felt like I was waiting for forever when finally the music changed and the traditional wedding march played but it was played on the flute and Alice managed to find a guy who played the harp and another who would add a guitar, making it sound hauntingly beautiful.

“Don’t let me fall” I whispered to my parents.

“Never” they both said in unison and tightened their hold on me while I fought back the tears.

I took a deep breath and the three of us made our way down the aisle. My breath caught as I rounded the corner and saw the man I love staring back at me. My love, my protector, my soon to be king, Edward. He had a smile on his face so bright that it could light the world. He looked radiant and I chuckled as Jasper elbowed him, most likely telling him to hide his teeth so he wouldn’t scare the humans.

I made my way down the aisle and just prayed that today would not be the day that I start tripping again. It seemed like it was taking forever for us to walk down this bloody trail of satin and flowers when in reality it was only a few minutes and then finally I was in front of the makeshift altar and I trembled as my parents placed my hand in my husband to be’s.

The smile was back on his face, as big as ever and both of us sighed as that electric charge we usually felt, zinged between us. 

I honestly don’t remember much of the ceremony, only that my aunt was a part of it as she had asked to perform a traditional handfasting as part of the ceremony. I wasn’t really sure what it entailed but just before we exchanged rings and said our vows, aunt Dora stood in place of Pastor Webber and using two different colored ribbons, again purple and gold, she recited the following words 

“In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.  
Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East.  
Communication of the heart, mind, and body  
Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun.  
The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.  
Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South.  
Warmth of hearth and home  
The heat of the heart's passion  
The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.  
Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West.  
The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river  
The refreshing cleansing of the rain  
The all encompassing passion of the sea.  
Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North  
Firm foundation on which to build  
Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives  
A stable home to which you may always return.  
Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union.  
Yet they are only tools.  
Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union”

She said these words as she criss and crossed the ribbons together around our hands and braided them so they hung between us. She then placed her hands on top of our binded ones and said softly “Now you are bound one to the other. With a tie not easy to break. Take the time of binding, before the final vows are made.To learn what you need to know. To grow in wisdom and love.That your marriage will be strong. That your love will last in this life and beyond.

My aunt then placed a kiss on both of our cheeks and nodded for Pastor Webber to continue. I couldn’t help but giggle as Edward was practically bouncing as Pastor Webber had us recite our vows and my hands shook as I placed the wedding band on his finger. His face never changed from that blinding smile and as I said “I do” I could see the tears that would never fall in his eyes and his composure broke as the pastor pronounced us husband and wife. My big bad vampire trembled as his framed my face and placed the sweetest of kisses upon my lips.

Of course me being me, well I snapped and practically shoved my tongue down his throat, it was definitely indecent and I could feel the growl in his chest which just excited me more. I could hear everyone clapping and cheering and some really loud whistles but we ignored them all. Eventually the pastor gave up on us and just announced us as Mr and Mrs. Cullen.

We finally broke apart when Emmett bellowed “Yo bro, get a room or at least wait until the honeymoon” We broke apart with a gasp and I could feel my face burning with a blush. I glanced around and saw my dad with the same red face, no doubt he was embarrassed to see me kissing my new husband like I had, while my mother and aunt stood there and clapped with huge smiles on their faces.

We stood there as the clapping and whistles got louder and once again Pastor Webber announced us as husband and wife and I squealed in a mixture of delight and shock as Edward swung me up in arms and carried me bridal style down the aisle.

There was more hooting and hollering as we made our way back to the house and I laughed as Edward got this wicked smirk on his face and leaned down to kiss me and then he zoomed up to his bedroom so we could have a few minutes before the reception would start.

He set me down on the floor and just looked at me, there was a smile on his face that made my breath catch, it was like he couldn’t believe that I was real, and it was exactly the same thing I was feeling.

“Bella” he whispered and then his lips found mine again and I sighed happily as his tongue slipped into my mouth, his taste exploding on my tongue, his breath filling my lungs and my heart beat for us both. We were one being when we were like this.

He pulled back way too soon and his eyes were big as saucers and then he shook his head and chuckled and said “Happy Mrs. Cullen?” “Mmm, you have no idea” I told him.

“Yes I can tell, since there seems to be a rainbow in our backyard and I can see stars on the horizon” he chuckled and I turned around towards the glass windows and gasped at the sight. You would think that I would be use to this by now but I wasn’t. It still shocked the hell out of me to know that sometimes my moods had an impact on the weather.

“Okay knock it off you two and get your butts down here for pictures” the tyrant known as Alice bellowed from outside.

“Come love, the sooner we can get this done the sooner we can go on our honeymoon” he said and I smiled. 

“Yes that does sound incredible” I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. I was so looking forward to spending two weeks away from everyone and having Edward to myself. He wanted to plan the honeymoon himself but I shocked him into letting me do it. There would be no silly planes, bad air food or long layovers with tiny bathrooms and looking like I just came off the streets by the time we got there. I had gone through every possible destination I could think of but none felt right. I was staying the hell away from Italy, I really didn’t want to spend my honeymoon in Ireland with the family so close by and big cities weren’t working since the sun could come out and I wanted to go somewhere isolated, somewhere that he wouldn’t feel trapped and most importantly, I wanted him to be himself. So I asked Esme about it and she just slid some brochures over my way with resorts located down south. I looked through them and scowled, I mean why would she give me these? Then secretly hidden in one brochure was a map and a letter. My eyes grew big as I read what was on there and I knew immediately that it was perfect. Esme was more than happy to give me the contact information and I made the arrangements.

We made our way back down the stairs and out the french doors again where Alice had turned another section of the backyard into a huge reception area. There were tents set up that were strung with strings of white lights and intertwined with purple and gold chiffon. It looked like a scene from a fairytale and I couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

We stood outside the tent door and then they opened as Carlisle announced us to some very loud cheering and clapping and I couldn’t help but smile as Edward whisked me onto the dance floor for our very first dance. There wasn’t any fancy moves, just the two of us swaying to the music, and caught up in our little bubble. He would lean down every now and then and kiss me softly and I couldn’t help but sigh in content. I knew the cameras went off everytime he did that but I could have cared less.

After our first dance, my dad and I shared one and then I sat back as Edward and Esme tore up the dance floor and then we all sat down to a wonderful buffet style dinner but we had waiters come around with trays of spring rolls, quiche, fancy crackers with brie and some sort of jam and sushi of all things. I ate so much I figured I would be rolled out but the good thing was the Cullens could take a whole bunch, stuff some of it away and it would still appear to those that weren’t in on the secret that they were still eating.

Alice, Rose and I shared a few dances and I nearly fell over laughing as “Who Let the Dogs Out” started playing and the whole pack dragged me up on the floor. Poor Jake, he was graceful as a dog, never ever fell down but when he danced, well he looked like a drunken monkey and I saw Leah scowl more than once.

The funniest sight was when I was talking to Angela and Ben and Jessica and Lauren sauntered towards us. I didn’t even remember inviting them but then again I let Alice take over the guest list so she most likely did. 

They were dressed like they were going to a club instead of a wedding. I mean every woman here was dressed in a timeless elegance that screamed class while Lauren was wearing some sort of short tight pink dress that looked like a bottle of pepto bismal threw up on her and Jessica was wearing this blue tube top that showed off her belly button and a matching skirt. It was way too tight and her belly was spilling out making her look more like a buddha doll or that she was pregnant. It was downright nasty and I wanted to swirl my finger and have their dresses bust open at the seams or for the two of them to fall down.

Edward must have seen my face for he leaned down and whispered “Don’t let em get to you love” “Yeah I know but who the hell dresses like that” I scoffed as I saw them come closer. He just chuckled while I stood there and tried to put on a smile, although I’m sure it looked more like a scowl. 

“Hey you two, congratulations” Jessica said, her voice sounding like she was choking on the words. All I could think was that she most likely didn’t have a gag reflex anymore so choking should not have been possible.

“Yeah congrats you two” Lauren repeated, her voice dripping with sarcasm and I fought the urge to blow her skirt up or make it so she got bumped into and fall down.

“Thank you ladies” it’s been the happiest day of my life” my wonderful husband gushed and I blushed and both of the girls just scowled but tried to keep a happy face. 

I could see the look change in Lauren’s eyes, it usually happened when she was about to say something nasty but before she could my aunt intervened.

“Oh you poor dears, what happened to ya?” my aunt fretted as she came rushing over and I was so confused as she fussed over the two skanks.

“I’m sorry what?” Jessica asked and I could heard Edward snort next to me and Alice was trying so hard not to laugh. Obviously they knew what was about to happen so I just stood there and watched the show.

“Oh lass, you poor thing, I sure hope ye aren’t hurt” my aunt gasped and Alice walked away while Angela and Ben stood there looking so confused.

“Well surely you must have had a run in with a wild animal since half yer dresses are missing. Such brave lassies to fight off a wild animal and still make the wedding. Tell me dear, did you cook him and eat em too? I can see ye have a healthy appetite or yer top shrunk” Dora said and both girls gasped. Edward lost all composure and walked away as did Angela and Ben while I stood there bent over, laughing.

Both of them just shrieked and stomped off while I howled in laughter. “Oh dear, did I say something wrong?” my aunt gasped then turned to wink at me. I howled again.

“That was the best aunt Dora” I shrieked as I gave her a big hug.

“Twas nuttin lass, I had a feeling that if I didn’t say somethin you would have done it and Alice told me that you were plannin to trip em, not something I recommend” she said and I blushed in embarrassment with where my thoughts went.

“I’d say” Edward scoffed as he came back and wrapped his arms around me. “They weren’t wearing any underwear, if you had tripped them we all would have gotten a show and none of us would have wanted to see that” he gagged and shivered and I howled again.

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE JOKING” I squealed and Edward shook his head. “Well thank god for small favors” 

“No, thanks to Pandora here. The last thing I wanted to see was Jessica’s umm, uh, lady parts” he stammered and I’m sure if he could blush he would have.

“Aye! Now dear, I must be off, we got a small situation in Britain, some pesky little fairies have been causing quite the ruckus in a small village” she said and my jaw dropped.

“Fairies! What’s next, the bloody Loch Ness Monster?” I whispered yelled and she just winked at me.

“Ahh Nessie, bless her heart” my aunt sighed and I decided that I wasn’t gonna ask any more questions, next thing she’s gonna be telling me is that leprechauns and bigfoot or dragons exist.

My aunt hugged me tightly and kissed Edward’s cheek and then she left as we waved her away.

We stuck around for a few more hours, dancing with family and friends and my feet were killing me after Alice and Angela along with Leah and Emily had me out on the floor dancing to some really fast music and jumping around with the beat the dj was playing. Edward joined me a few times, especially the last song, he grabbed my hips from behind and moved us so our hips grinded together. He then turned me around so I was facing him, our hips still continued to grind and I was losing it, I needed him soon.

“Let’s get out of here huh” he said softly and all I could do was nod my head, afraid that if I spoke it would come out as a moan and embarrass the hell out of me.

We walked around and quickly told everyone that we were leaving. Alice tried to get me to change but I told there was no need and I would much rather Edward remove my dress. I blushed at where my thoughts were going and decided to get going.

To keep the charade around the humans, we did leave the house in the Volvo. I thought Edward was gonna blow up when he saw what his brothers did to his car. They had tin cans and condoms strung to the back bumper and in red and pink lettering they scrawled “Just Married” across the side.

I couldn’t help but laugh at his face, he was so mad and I knew the guys would be in really big trouble. “Don’t worry son, I’ll make em clean it before you get back” Esme whispered and I could only imagine the tongue lashing those boys were gonna get.

We drove for about fifteen minutes when he pulled off the side of the road and parked the car in the woods. I looked around and noticed that no one would see it from the woods and I knew the plan was to have Carlisle run back later on and drive it back.

He took our suitcases out of the trunk and as soon as he gave me the all clear that no one was on the road or around, I closed my eyes and imagined that light that would take us to where I wanted us to go and then I thought about the pics I saw and the light got brighter and then I grabbed Edward’s hand as the light shimmered around us and then I opened my eyes as it faded.

“Bella, this is, oh my god, how did you know...is this” Edward gasped and I told him about what Esme showed me.

“Isle Esme. I haven’t been here in years, decades really” he said “It’s perfect” he gushed and I couldn’t help but blush at his words. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me up to the huge beach house that was nestled amongst the palm trees. It was our own private paradise.  
I giggled as he unlocked the door and carried me over the threshold and practically spun us around the huge living room. His happiness was contagious and I couldn’t help but sigh happily as he carried me from room to room. 

He finally set me down in this gorgeous room; it had a huge bed with a canopy covered in a gauzy material and white bed sheets and a beautiful white comforter over the top with these huge pillows. It looked like a cloud. The walls were a nice light beige with bamboo accents and one wall was completely glass with these huge french doors that opened onto the beach. The pictures Esme had shown me did not do it justice at all. It was more than I could have ever dreamed of.

I walked around the room and opened the doors to the beach while Edward ran out and got her bags. This place was like something out of a novel, it was stunning and for the first time in a long time I truly felt like I was living a fairy tale.

“Penny for your thoughts Mrs. Cullen” Edward softly said as she wrapped his arms around me me and placed kisses along the bare skin of my neck and shoulder. I shivered in delight and told him what I was thinking.

“You sure you’re not talking about a nightmare, you know since I’m the evil demon” he said and I shocked him.

“Yeah and you married a witch so it cancels out. I’m not evil and neither are you so stop that crap right now or you can spend our honeymoon by yourself” I huffed.

“Sorry love. It’s just I’ve spent so long thinking I was a monster that it will be hard to get over that thinking. I’ve killed Bella, you know this, I wanted you, your blood at one time and I left you” he said and I started to say something but he kissed me quickly and said “I know love, but it’s hard to forgive myself for this. I just hope that you will let me make it up to you” I sighed and threw my arms around him.

“You can start by getting this dress off me” I whispered in his ear as I nipped at his lobe. He growled and I heard the zipper as he slid it down. He then pushed me back and I watched as his eyes darkened to black as I stood there in the lingerie I ordered. It was called “Ice White” and had this blueish tint to it, like an iceberg and deliciate blue lace surrounded the cup of bra and my underwear were the same.

“Good god” he gasped and turned me around I heard him growl as he realized I was wearing a thong. Well Alice said it was a thong, I think it was more like a g-string but he apparently liked it so it was worth it.

“Bella, are you terribly fond of this set?” he asked and I told him no and then gasped as he ripped them from me and I stood transfixed as he ripped his own clothes apart and then he pulled me gently so my naked breasts were pressed against his cool skin. I was already burning for him and just the feel of him was making me quake.

“Bella” he whispered and I tilted my head back as I let out a low moan as his lips caressed my neck and chest. His hands cupped my breasts, pinching my nipple and I started to pant. I slid my hand down his chest and I wrapped my hand around his length and he snarled. Good god that was hot.

“Bella, I need you” he growled and I all I could do was cry out as he crashed his lips into mine as we fell on the bed.

“Careful love, we wouldn’t want to damage the bed” I giggled 

“Fuck it, I’ll buy mom a new one” he growled and I laughed but it quickly turned to moans as he quickly slipped his fingers inside me, my legs falling open at the sensation and I could already feel my orgasm building.

“Jesus” I gasped and bit down on his shoulder and moaned as he snarled again. He was completely predator at the moment and I was loving the animal coming out. It was a rare occurrence that he would let the animal out during our lovemaking as he thought he would lose control but I assured him that he would not and it made things even better.

He grasped my hips and rolled us so I was was on top and he lifted me so I could sink down on him and I moaned as he filled me. We set a steady rhythm and I couldn’t help but rock a little harder as I tried to find the friction I was so desperately seeking. 

“Edward” I groaned as he flipped us again and drove into me a little harder and deeper. I had my legs wrapped around his hips and I used my feet to push him against me more firmly. He would moan, groan and growl all at the same time and it was driving me crazy. I needed to find release and soon. He seemed to get the hint when I started to whimper and shake as he snaked a hand between us and his finger made a few caresses against my swollen nub. It only took a couple of passes and I screamed his name as my orgasm ripped through me. I didn’t even feel it when he found his own release, the only indication was his snarl and then he collapsed next to me. 

I layed there for a minute and when I opened my eyes, the house was gone and we were on the bed but it was in the middle of the ocean and a full moon hung overhead while the stars twinkled in the sky.

“Beautiful” he said as he wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me against his chest.

“I know. I’ll neer get over the fact that I can do this” I told him softly, my accent coming through and scared that if I talked any louder then I would lose it.

“I wasn’t talking about the sky” he chuckled and I blushed. 

“I love you” I told him as I sat up and then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He smiled and told me the same and then I sighed as the gorgeous scene before us faded away and we were once again back in the white room.

“Come on love” he said as he stood and I couldn’t help but ogle his stunning naked body.

“Where we going boyo?” I asked as he picked me up and left out the doors and walked down to the beach. He didn’t answer me, he just leaned down and kissed me and I moaned again. 

He kept walking but his lips never left mine and I sighed happily as I felt him enter the water, it was cooling on my overheated flesh but still warm enough that I wouldn’t get cold. It was heaven and I mentally patted myself on the back for picking such a wonderful place.

I reluctantly tore my lips from his since I needed to breathe and slid down his body so I could sink into the wonderful water. 

I tilted my head back and saw the moon and stars, it was so clear out here and I never felt more at peace or at home in my life as I did in this moment.

“I love you” Edward said as he grasped my hips and pulled me towards him in the water. 

“I love you too Edward” I told him as I placed my head against his chest.

I realized as we stood there in the water what my life was about to become, like the sky above us, it was would be shining with dark points but more than that, it would be vast, eternal and everlasting.

 

What did ya think? Worth the wait? Well this is it for the regular story, there will be an epilogue after this and then this fic is done, sadly. I loved writing this and while I wish it would go on, I have others that desperately need some attention.

I’m out, leave me a review lassies if ya wish and I’ll be back soon with the last one.

Greeneyes84


	20. Epilogue

Wow! Lots of response from the last chapter, so glad you guys liked the wedding. I meant to mention it in the last chapter but I forgot. The wedding was actually based on my own, minus the reverend part but the whole binding of the hands and the blessing happened. 

Anyways, this is the last chapter and I won’t keep ya long, here ya go and see me at the bottom.

Oh and I don’t own it, SM does, save for Dora and the O’Quinns, they are all mine!

 

Chapter 20-Epilogue

 

20 years later

I stood in front of the mirror of my room at my aunt’s estate and and let out a huge breath as I tried to calm myself down. The moons and stars weren’t cutting it like they usually did and I felt like I had back on my wedding day and while I had some experience with crowds and that, I just couldn’t shake the nervousness off. This was a huge day, epic really and yet I felt off, my fingers had been flaring all morning and I had to have my mom and Esme help me get dressed for fear of burning my dress. 

I couldn’t shake it, I had even gone to Danu’s mirror to see if anything would show up but nothing did. I was hoping that it would stay that way for today was supposed to be a happy day and I really didn’t want to have anything ruin it.

“Isa, Izzy, you ready lass?” my aunt bellowed from the other side of the door

“Yeah, just a sec” I yelled back as I opened the door to see my aunt standing there in a regal purple gown, her long dark hair was piled high on her head and she was wearing a circlet with a purple stone hanging in the middle of her forehead. It was the first time I had ever seen her with a crown and she looked every bit the queen she was.

I was a wearing a similar dress but mine was more gold with purple swirls and I was wearing the same purple and gold cape that I wore all those years ago when I met the werewolf Sorin and his band of wolves. It became a favorite of mine for whenever I had to travel and take care of some family business.

“You look stunnin lass, I’m proud of ya Izzy, you’ve become a spectacular witch and you will make a damn fine queen” she gushed as she wrapped her arms around me as led us through the maze of hallways and stairs to the ball room. 

We spoke for a few minutes and then she left me in front of the huge double doors. I stood there still feeling antsy and all at once I immediately calmed down as I smelt it, that wonderful scent that left me calm and senseless all at the same time.

“Mmm, I never thought you would look good in any color but blue but damn if purple and gold isn’t the best thing ever” my husband groaned. I went to answer him back but my breath left me as I saw what he was wearing. Good lord! He was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt that was so dark it looked black and a gold tie. He looked absolutely gorgeous and I had to check to make sure I wasn’t drooling.

“Nervous?” I asked him and he just nodded while he held me tighter. This was a big day for us and I was just hoping I wouldn’t screw it up.

We parted after a few more kisses and then I held his hand and exhaled hard as the double doors opened to reveal the ballroom/throne room and within it, every supernatural creature known to man. Vampires, witches, fairies, werewolves and shape shifters and some humans that were friends like Bailey and her mom who I spotted in the crowd and Bailey was beaming as she held her newborn girl. She had two boys already and her little girl was perfect.

We made our way up the centre of the aisle hand in hand and I waved to a few people like Bailey and her mom, I saw the pack and I knew Jake and Leah were at the front with our family and I took a deep breath as I let go of my husband’s hand and climbed the three little stairs to stand before the crowd that had gathered. 

I smiled as I saw our cousins from Denali sitting there with their new husbands. Poor Alistair looked like he wanted to take off but Irina had a tight hold on him. They looked so cute and I could see him relax as Irina caressed his arm. Kate had her head resting on a very good looking guy, I think Edward said his name was Garrett. He was apparently a soldier way back when and Kate found him while they were helping Irina look for Alistair.

According to Kate, they were in London when she caught his scent. She saw him fly down an alley towards a young guy and immediately gave chase. Garrett thought another vampire wanted his kill so he stopped and turned around to growl but fell to his knees as his eyes fell on Kate. She wasn’t prepared for the feelings that would hit her and the two of them actually crashed into each other and from what Edward mentioned, an old building became rubble. They were worse than Emmett and Rose.

Then there was Tanya, I had seen here with a dark haired man and I really didn’t recognize him until she brought him with her about ten years ago and that was when I snapped. She had met him in Italy of all places and he was actually a tracker for the Volturi named Demetri and the one who had called dibs on my blood. I freaked and threw him against a wall with a fireball. I was more than a little hysterical at the time. Demetri was terrified and all the Denalis assured me that he was on the level. He loved Tanya and left the Volturi to be with her. At the time, his eyes were still red and my fingers were flaring nonstop but he was trying to go vegetarian and after some time I learned to trust him. Now looking at them, he wasn’t the same guy at all. He was calmer now, more comfortable around us and made every woman within a ten mile radius fall to her knees or faint, like my husband had a tendency to do, and while I totally felt her pain, it was hysterical to see Tanya get jealous.

I stood before the crowd and let my aunt put my crown on my head, the damn thing was really heavy and I would never get use to it. It had been five years since my aunt stepped down and made me queen and while I had spoken to crowds, stopped wars and ended disputes and even had to kill some nasty supernatural creatures, it still didn’t make this any easier and today was bigger.

I took another deep breath and clapped my hands together, rejoicing as the sound of thunder shook the walls and brought the crowd to silence, most bowed, which I still hated but it was effective in bringing order to the room.

“Welcome to you all, we’re so glad to see such support from the big to the small and from allies and friends. You surely are all blessed under the eyes or Danu” I praised.

“As your queen we’ve seen triumph and sadness, renewal and rebirth. We have made enemies and we’ve become friends and I’m happy to see the supernatural world finally is at peace. To mark this joyous occasion I am so delighted to be able to do this. My friends may I present to you, your new king” I announced and heard the cheers and hollers come from the crowds as my husband climbed the few steps and knelt before me.

I could see him shaking as I said the ancient words that would mark him as king, words that hadn’t been spoken in decades. He was so nervous and I told him that there would be no one else better to be my king. 

The crowd was silent, reverent as I started to place the crown on his head and then we heard it. The distinct sounds of growls and there was a piercing yell and when I looked up, three vampires had jumped in the air and were flying towards us. They jumped and just as I was about to fry them, two beams of light were hurtling by me and all three vampires turned to ash as their remains fell to the floor.

There was screaming all over the room and Edward had thrown me behind him as he snarled and growled.

“SOMEONE GET ME ARO, NOW!” I screamed and I saw as several of my best warlocks and Demetri flew out the door.

I looked to my side to see where the light had come from and smiled as I saw my daughter Elizabeth smile back. She had just turned 19 and was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, even when she was baby, she was gorgeous. She looked so much like her daddy, with her reddish hair and hazel eyes. She was going to be a very powerful witch and a incredible queen. She had already taken over some things for me which is how she met her fiancé.

I never thought in a million years that my soon to be son in law would be a werewolf but Sorin was set to marry our little girl next year. She had gone to Romania to check on them and as soon as Sorin saw her, he fell to his belly and licked her shoes. She was just as enamored, I laughed loudly but her poor father nearly had a heart attack, he even swears that his heart started to beat again, she gave him such a shock. The only other time he was that shocked was when we found out I was pregnant. We had just gotten back from our honeymoon. I had been sick off and on for a few weeks and it was now going on three months. It wasn’t consistent, I would be sick for a few days and then have a number of weeks and I would be fine. I thought it might have been over exhaustion since as soon as we got back, there was plans made for college, there had been a turf war in Africa between two tribes, both of which were being led by two very powerful witch doctors, more training and then I found out my dad was dating Sue Clearwater, Harry’s widow. Stressed and tired would make anyone ill. 

Then one night we were lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling when Edward jumped up and his hands immediately went to my stomach.

“Edward, what is it?” I asked, feeling very terrified as he shook his head and then put his ear down to my stomach.

“It’s not possible” he said in disbelief and again I asked what was going on. 

Instead of answering me, he fled out the door and came back with a black bag. I recognized it as a doctors bag and he explained it was Carlisle’s. He took a stethoscope out and started moving it around my chest and stomach.

“Edward, what the hell is going on?” I all but screamed and he sat there with his mouth hanging open.

“Bella, you’re, I’m not sure how, I didn’t think it possible but you are” he said and I motioned for him to keep going. “You’re pregnant” he yelled and I flew out of bed and started rubbing my hands on my stomach. Could it be? Was I pregnant? One hundred pregnancy and five blood tests later confirmed I was close to four months pregnant which would mean I had gotten pregnant before we were married.

We were in complete shock and I felt terrible when Rose found out. She was visibly upset but assured me that she would be there for me and the baby. Alice was so excited to buy baby things and Esme was in her glee to get a grandchild and design a room for them. 

Four months later we welcomed Elizabeth Carlie Cullen Masen into the world and from the get go I knew she would be a powerful witch. As soon as her tiny hand touched mine I could feel her strength and her power and I knew that she would follow in the great steps of her great grandmother who we named her after. We weren’t really sure what she would be like, while it was obvious that she would be a very powerful witch, we weren’t sure how much would be human and how much would be vampire. By the time she was two years old she had mastered spells that I had only just begun to understand and then when she hit puberty her vampire nature came through and she and her father enjoyed weekends hunting in the woods surrounding Forks.

Elizabeth or Beth as she like to be called, walked towards me, a growl still rumbling in her chest and wrapped an arm around my waist and I did the same to her as Edward stood on her other side and nuzzled his head against hers and I smiled at their bond ,she was a real daddy’s girl.

“You okay mama?” she asked and I nodded, more pissed off than anything

“Da?” she turned towards her father and he kissed her cheek and we looked out towards the pile of ash on the floor and then I heard a giggle and felt something touch my leg and looked down to see our four year old standing by my leg, she was a huge surprise. We never thought we would have one child let alone two but when Beth was fourteen we found out I was pregnant again. I thought Edward really was going to faint when we found that out.

Nine months later we had Raven. I named her so as her hair was as black as night. Her eyes were my color and she was definitely my little mini me. My mother gasped when she saw her, saying it was like going back in time. She was quite the little witch from the start but had the ferociousness of her father when it came to hunting. At the age of two she could take down an elk all on her own but most of the time she would just use magic and bring them to her. 

“Was that your stream too?” I asked her and she giggled as I picked her up.

“Helping your sister were ya?” Edward asked her as Beth gave her a high five and she squealed as I tickled her and I laughed as she squirmed in my arms.

Edward wrapped us all up as we enjoyed a family moment. But it was broken up by the snarls and growls coming from outside the doors and I couldn’t help but smile as they opened to reveal Aro being dragged through the room but he wasn’t on the ground, the three warlocks had him suspended in the air while Demetri stood there smirking and telling him to shut up.

“All good gentleman?” I asked as they let Aro fall to the ground only for Demetri to hold him on his knees before me. They nodded and left me to it.

“Isabella, long time no see, if you wanted to meet, you could have just called instead of having me manhandled” he sneered and I threw a fireball to his side.

“Not long enough, now watch yer tone boyo, I need no excuse to haul you in here, you’re lucky I just didn’t do away wit ya yet” I spat. Why I had kept him alive this long was a mystery but I made a deal with his brothers that they would keep him in line, if not he was done and they would be taken prisoner. 

“Fine, now what is the meaning of this” he demanded

“Well if you look to your left you will see what’s left of three vampires who dared come here and interrupt the crowning of the new king” I said in a raised voice and I smiled as he cringed. My voice had taken on the tone of the queen and it had brought some scary men to their knees in the past. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about” he growled and I looked to Edward for confirmation. He shook his head and said that he didn’t see anything.

“He’s nervous” Jasper said as he stalked forward and Alice got in his face telling him that if she so much as saw him step a toe out of line she would tear his head off herself. This set Aro off and he started to yell to let him go.

I slapped my hands together and the room went silent as the thunder clapped and Aro looked on in fright. He hadn’t yet witnessed my full power yet. “Fine Aro, say I do believe ya, do you know of any plot to ruin the crowning of the king?” I asked and he shook his head.

“Surely the great and powerful leader of the vampires must have known somethin, I mean you do have spies all over” I mocked, knowing full well that any spies he had for us had either been turned to ash or they now worked for me.

“My queen, I assure you I had nothing to do with this nor did I know about it” he said and Edward said he was telling the truth.

“Fine, but I’m warnin ya Aro if I find out ya had anything to do wit this, there nar be a place on this earth where I won’t find ye and when I do, you will wish for the pyre. Got it?” I spat at him and he hissed. I was about to smack him with my magic but my daughter had already pinned him to the ground as her teeth snapped at his neck, her body engulfed in flames and I saw Aro start to burn.

“That’s enough Beth” I told her and she got up and stood next to me. Aro jumped up and came at her but with a flick of my wrist he was in the air. “You dare attack my daughter” I sneered and he gasped.

“You turned a witch?” he questioned and I shook my head, trying to keep calm. Attacking any member of my family was a sure fire way to get me to beat your ass.

“Do I look like a witch who has been turned to a vampire? Dumbass” Beth huffed and I held back my snicker, she spent way too much time with Emmett and Jake.

“She’s ours Aro, mine and Bella’s” Edward told him and he just stood there muttering about it being impossible.

“Aye, but she’s theirs. I was there to witness it. Elizabeth is Bella’s and Edwards as well as the wee lass here” my aunt said as she picked up Raven. Aro shook his head and I got close to him and yanked him down out of the air and threw him to a wall.

“I’m a witch Aro, we can do anything and anything is possible, best for ya to remember that” I growled as I tapped his head with a small electric shock. He snarled and I had about enough of him as I could stand. I was so close to frying him it wasn’t funny so instead I opened the portal and stepped through it and I had Demetri grab him and he smiled and I knew he was only happy to do it. 

He threw Aro at his brothers as soon as we stepped through the portal and I threw a fireball in the center of the room as a warning. At least the other vampires kept their distance as my rage went through the room. I saw Marcus and Caius pick Aro up and I could tell that they had no idea what pissed me off.

“MARCUS!”I shouted and he immediately knelt to the floor.

“There was an attack at the castle today, the king was supposed to be crowned and three vampires tried to attack. Do you or your brother know anything about this? I commanded and he shook his head that he did not and Caius followed suit.

“Fine, well yer brother here tried to attack me daughter, I’m letting him go, you deal with him but the next time this happens gentleman I will torch this entire place and with you in it. Got me?” I threatened and they all nodded but I could tell that Aro was only biding his time. I made a mental note that once Raven was old enough; the three of us were going to destroy him. Nothing was stronger than the power of three.

I waved them off and left back through the portal and laughed as Demetri flipped them the bird and once the light faded I was engulfed in my husband’s arms.

“How’d it go?” he asked and I told him I would tell him later. I then ascended the stairs again and made a decree. 

“My friend, an attack has been made, while I think and hope that everyone here are friends and allies, make no mistake, there will be no tolerance for that behaviour. Now with that in mind, let’s finish this” I yelled and there was chorus of cheers and hollers.

Edward bowed as he set Raven down and took his place again at my feet. He knelt down and I took the crown again and placed it on his head. He was up again in a second and gave me a quick kiss. I then took his hand and presented him to the crowd, “Friends, family, by Danu, I present to you, your new king, Edward Cullen” I yelled and the walls of this hallowed hall shook with the force of the voice that rose. 

I kissed my husband with a much passion as was proper and then we stood before the crowd with our two children by our side. As the crowd cheered and celebrated I looked up towards the sky and just hoped that I was or at least I would be what my great, great grandmother Elizabeth hoped for when she led her people so many centuries ago. 

I figured she would be as my gaze fell on an old painting that you could only see from the throne and I smiled as I saw the familiar face of Elizabeth with what looked like two little boys and a little girl and she was smiling at the dark haired man next to her. When the picture was found in an old room in the palace we were all shocked. I had asked Dora who the man was and my aunt told me that after Elizabeth’s husband died, the only other king in our family, she fell for another man and he stayed with her until Danu called her back, dying right along with her. 

“It’s said he was a strong man and that the two of them were like magnets, perfect in every way for the other” she told me and I could totally understand that and as I looked at the picture I knew why. I had been told I was like her in so many ways but none so much as this painting. She stood there looking regal and happy and the man looked like he loved her very much and then came the kicker, you could distinctly see that he had golden eyes. 

“Happy love?” my husband asked and I tore my eyes from the painting and nodded

“Yes my king. How about you?” I hummed against his lips.

“Mmm, very but I’ll be even happier in a few months” he hummed against my lips as he hand ghosted across my growing belly. Yup we were pregnant again and this time I had a feeling that it would be a boy. I also had a feeling that with the end of this pregnancy I would be more vampire than human. It was slowly happening since I had been pregnant with Beth, my eyes were becoming more and more golden instead of brown and I silently thanked Danu for the vision from all those years ago as we were surrounded by our family and friends and I couldn’t help it as I floated above them all and clapped my hands. Instantly the ceiling above vanished and the stars shone overhead and then I clapped my hands again and tons of glitter and confetti rained down on the crowd below me. Raven clapped as did Beth, the two of them joining me above the crowd and everyone cheered as the three of us twisted and twirled in the air.

As I watched my daughters laugh as they twirled before me and even had their father up with us, I knew that while eternity was a long time, I couldn’t wait for it!

 

The End!!

“Sniffles” Well that’s it! I just want to thank everyone who is reading this, reviewed, followed and added it to their favs. I never thought that this fic would get the love it has when I first started writing it. It’s been a long time coming and I know I had trouble writing some parts but I wanna thank you all for sticking with me. You all rock.

Okay I’m out before I start blubberin like a baby. Leave me some love and I’ll be back, Blood Trails is next on the list and maybe some outtakes for this one in the future. Until then, see ya lassies!

Greeneyes84


End file.
